


Secrets

by Piper1016



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hook Up, Life is hard, Love, bethyl, bethyl fluff kind of, family troubles, hook up with feelings, mild manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper1016/pseuds/Piper1016
Summary: Not exactly sure where this one is going to head but. . .Daryl and Beth can't be together. That's just not how things work in small town Georgia. A young lady from a well known family didn't just hook up with someone like Daryl. Didn't 'hook-up' at all. But everyone has their secrets.





	1. Old Enough

**Hello once again. I'm not sure why I keep doing this to myself. lol As I write each fic, I tell myself it'll be the last. Then it never is. Ugh. Anyway, I don't know for sure where this one is going or how long it'll be. Per usual. I'm not much of a planner. And yes, it's very similar to my one shot You'll Never Get Out of King County Alive. Thanks for reading and leave a comment so I know what you all think of it. ;)**

**Thanks ivyandocean (Lilly) for the Beta.**

* * *

He tried not to stare. Really, he did. He was Daryl Dixon. He didn’t care enough to stare. Didn’t give a shit about no one or nothin’. He was tough. Uncaring. Will Dixon’s son. Merle Dixon’s brother. He especially didn’t pay no mind to some girl dancing around in the street acting like a fucking idiot. So what if she had long legs smooth as silk. So what if her dime store dress cut just so on her thighs and if he watched closely enough, when she twirled around he caught a quick glimpse of her white panites. So what if her hair flowed long down her back. So what if her eyes never landed on him in return.

He didn't need her to look back at him. He knew well what those legs felt like under his calloused hands. Knew what that hair, now smooth and straight, looked like matted and tangled. How those eyes, bright and mischievous, could darken in ecstasy. And he knew how those white panties looked like dangling off her ankle as her legs wrapped around his waist, hanging on as he pounded into her.

No, he couldn’t let on that he knew her at all. Because she was her, and he was, well, he was himself. So he sat on the tailgate of his truck, sipping at the lukewarm beer, _not_ watching her.

The townsquare, essentially a large parking lot with a pavilion and a couple of picnic tables underneath, was where the youth of the town gathered on most nights. Until they got too rambunctious and the Sheriff kicked them out.

At twenty five, Daryl was getting too old to hang out here. But he still had plenty of friends there, so he didn’t feel quite the interloper just yet. And by friends, he meant people he regularly got drunk with.

Currently there were a handful of people milling about. Sitting on tailgates, loitering on the picnic tables. Standing around. Nothing much was happening which was the norm for the piss-ant town they lived in. There wasn’t much else to do. They were mostly farm kids, worked as hard as any adult plus went to school. Well some of them anyway. A lot of kids, Daryl included, dropped out at a young age. He really didn’t have a choice. His daddy was a drunk and useless as a lump of coal. Merle did his own thing. Someone had to work a thankless job at the local mechanic’s shop.

One highlight that he hadn’t expected in his doldrum life was Beth. One day she was just there, like an unexpected angel droped straight from heaven. An angel with a devils tail who could do things to his body and mind that no one else ever could.

She and a friend, another blonde, were dancing in the middle of the lot to a thumping country song that blasted out from someone's car speakers. After a week of rain a puddle had formed and they were splashing around with barefeet like kids. It didn’t escape him that Beth’s toenails were painted a bright pink and for some reason beyond his level of understanding, it made him hard.

“If you stare any harder, your eyes are gonna’ pop right outcha head.”

Daryl moved his eyes away from Beth to Shane, a friend he’d had since grade school. He was, in fact, staring at Beth. “What the hell ever. I ain’t staring,” he lied.

“‘S okay, brother. I’m staring too. She a peach, that one,” Shane nodded, tipped back his bottle of beer and drained the rest in one swallow.

Daryl snorted out a humorless laugh. “That's for damn sure.”

He had to play along. Of course he did. He couldn't very well let on he knew Beth in any facet other than some random hot chick dancing in front of them.

Shane seemed pacified with Daryl’s general chauvinistic response and scooted his way back to the cooler that was stocked with more beer leaving Daryl alone to peer at Beth under the bill of his camouflage hat for a few seconds longer. Hopefully a little less apparent this time.

She seemed lost in the music, swaying her hips, moving her arms around. Graceful and fluid. Daryl’s best guess was that she probably had ballet lessons or some sort of formal training. She was the baby of the family. The princess of Greene Farms. She probably had everything her little heart desired up until recently. And that included Daryl, even though she acted as though he didn’t exist. That was the plan after all. He didn’t exist to her, she didn’t exist to him.

While they were around other people anyway.

Because when they were alone, that was a whole different story.

. . .

_“Damn, you look all innocent but you just trouble ain’t ya’?” Daryl hissed as Beth shoved him up against the door of his truck. Her hot hand traced down over his pecs, down his washboard stomach, following the trail of buttons down to his belt buckle._

_Her knees came into contact with the dirt ground, she peered up to him, mischievous blue eyes shining with a devilish sparkle. “You have no idea,” she whispered. In his jeans, his hardened dick pulsed._

_And to think he wasn’t even going to go out tonight. Shane kept on nagging him until he gave in, which didn’t take all the much nagging. He was tired from a long week at work, but also restless and getting drunk sounded like as good idea as any. So they went out the local bar. Nothing more than an old barn the owners had turned into a honky tonk where the beer was watered down and the whisky was cheap._

_That’s where he met Ms. Hotrod and her gaggle of friends. She told him her name, but it was loud inside the bar thanks to the live cover band blasting out an old song. Pretty soon she was buying him shots. How, he wasn’t sure, there was no way she was twenty one. The bartender probably didn’t care if she was of age as long as she had the cash to buy the alcohol. And it wasn’t too long before she was dragging him out into the field that served as a parking lot._

_When her little hand clamped around his belt buckle, pulling the leather strap through the loop he jumped back as if she’d bit him._

_“Whoa, what the hell you doin’?”_

_Beth looked up to him again, her eyes round with feigned innocence and she giggled. A pretty musical sound._

_“What do you think I’m doing?” She asked, continuing to pull the belt through the buckle, rubbing the bump that had formed behind the zipper of his jeans with her other hand._

_“Holy fuck girl,” he ground out between clenched teeth. He wanted to give in to the muted touch of her delicate hand rubbing back and forth through the fabric. Even through his foggy, whiskey drenched mind he knew he had to put a stop to it._

_“Wait, hold up,” he finally stepped away from her and out of her reach. “How old are you?”_

_That giggle again. It did something to his stomach, made it quiver. Must be the alcohol, he surmised. Not her voice._

_“I’m 21.” She said, looking him in the eye. The moon, shining bright against the ink black sky, reflected in her navy blue eyes. They were probably brighter in the daytime. Here in the dark, they were almost black._

_“The hell you are. How old are you really?” He asked, cautiously taking a step toward her, he pulled her up by a yank of her wrist. No matter how badly he wanted to get blown by a beautiful woman, he didn’t want to go to jail even more. The last thing he needed was some pissed off daddy dragging him down to the Sheriff's office by way of shotgun._

_Her lip protruded in a cute pout. “Okay, I ain’t 21. But I am 19. How old are you ?” She asked with mock authority, her hands going back to his dick, drunkenly rubbing him again._

_He snorted, “Old enough.” The sensation of her hands as well and her hot lips on his neck, nipping his earlobe, silenced him for a moment more. “But you're drunk, we need to stop.”_

_One thing Daryl hated knowing  was he was the regret a lot women had the day after a drunk night at the bar. This girl was too young to start that bullshit. And he wasn’t so wasted he didn’t realize this._

_Allowing himself to be swept up in her bubblegum mixed with whiskey flavored pink lips for a moment more before lightly grasping her shoulders, he pushed her away._

_“You’ll regret this.”_

_“No I won't,” she squinted up at him._

_“It wasn’t a question,” he said. “Why you so hell bent on fucking your life up?”_

_“How am I fucking up my life?” She asked. Folding her arms over her chest, swaying slightly._

_“I dunno. Getting drunk at a bar before y’all is even 21. Hooking up with some random redneck.”_

_What the hell? Was he actually saying this? He wasn’t sure why he was so concerned. For some reason she seemed better than this._

_She opened her mouth, probably to tell him a thing or two, but was interrupted by a burst of noise and laughter. The gaggle. Saved by the bell, or he just lost out on a night of sex, whichever way you wanted to look at it. At least she wouldn’t regret having sex in the parking lot with a man she didn't even know. He’d probably regret not going through with it, though. He already did, as his dick was still painfully hard._

_She stepped back just as the the group of women rounded the corner._

_“Hey Beth.”_

_Beth. Her name is Beth_.

_“Where were you?” The ringleader, a tall brunette with short hair asked._

_“I was just going out to the car for a second. Got a headache, was looking for some tylenol,” she lied smoothly, slowly stepping back from Daryl. She didn’t seem quite as drunk as she did only a moment before._

_Daryl took out a cigarette from a pack in his breast pocket, lit it. Leaning casually on the truck door she had just practically slammed him up against. Playing it casual, he was far enough away to not appear to be with Beth in an obvious way. Hopefully, anyway. The brunette was not someone he wanted to grapple with._

_“Oh, well come on. We’re goin’ to the truck stop. Get some pancakes to sop up the alcohol we drank.”_

_The gaggle of women walked off toward an SUV parked a little further away. Beth fell into step behind them. And when she looked over her shoulder, he sent her a wink to which she smiled in return. A full fledged, perfectly straight, white toothed smile._

. . .

Daryl took his time opening the bottle of beer Shane handed off. Took a swig, counting a full ten seconds before he returned his eyes back to Beth. She had stopped dancing and was talking with the blonde. Her smile wide and her face expressive. He wondered vaguely what they were talking about. Probably shopping or school or some dumb shit.

She and Daryl didn’t talk much when they were together, but he knew she had been attending the small college about twenty minutes up the highway. She was going to be a teacher. Or was it an engineer? What the hell ever. It didn't really matter now though, because rumor had it, she had to quit. Work at the family’s failing farm. The economy had taken a shit, and everyone, not only the Greene’s, had fallen on hard times.

When he tried to bring the subject up, her eyes turned sad. Doleful. It sent an ache through his chest that he had no idea what to do with. She abruptly changed the subject by straddling his lap and doing that thing with her tongue and his ear that drained his brain of all coherent thought.

He was barely hanging on to what Shane was rattling on about, lost in thought about Beth and her sweet mouth, when a man came up behind her. No one Daryl recognized, he put his arms around her waist. Tall, crunchy looking styled hair. And was he wearing dress pants? Daryl waited, willing her to push this pretty boy’s hands off her hips. But she didn’t.

Daryl felt his shoulders tense. His hand gripping the tailgate when not only did she not push pretty boy away, she leaned into him, looking over her shoulder at him. When her head came back around her line of vision passed by Daryl. Holding it only a beat before moving on. In that brief second he saw something akin to trepidation. Regret.

. . .

_The last thing he expected was to ever see Beth again after the night at the bar. Let alone when she showed up at his at his work the very next day. At first he thought he was seeing things. A brief and all too quick flash of blond hair and a flowing dress walking past the bay door of the shop he worked at. Blinking, he realized he hadn’t been seeing things. There she was again, walking past. This time she stopped, leaned against a tree and it was unmistakable. She was staring right at him._

_Once they made eye contact, she gave him a quick once over before she turned on her heel and walked away. He’d be an idiot not to follow._

_“Hey, Tyreese. I’m takin’ my lunch now.”_

_Tyreese frowned slightly under his ever present knit hat. Usually Daryl stayed in for lunch. More times than not working through his break. Tyreese nodded and Darl took off through the open bay door._

_At first he thought he’d lost her. Looking to the right down Main Street, then left. Then straight where a side road led to the pavilion. Another glimpse. White floating on the breeze. Practically jogging, he reached the deserted pavilion and when he thought he’d lost her again, there was a tug on his wrist, pulling him in between two buildings that bordered the parking lot._

_Again she pushed him, this time up against the brick building. “What is with you?” She snapped, surprising Daryl._

_A breeze blew through the alleyway, blowing her hair off her face, her cheeks pink with … with what he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t optimistic enough to think it was desire. She appeared pissed off at him, eyes shimmering. He was right, they were much brighter in the light of day._

_He didn’t even know her, why would she be pissed off at him? He always did like a challenge, though._

_“What’s with me ?” He asked, trying his best to hide the grin. This was an interesting turn of events._

_“I practically threw myself at you last night.” Did throw herself at him, but she wasn’t about to admit that. She felt her face burning in embarrassment as it was already. “And you just,” she faltered for the right words, “Just pushed me away. Surprised you didn't pat me on my head before you sent me on my way.”_

_“I didn’t send you on your way. Your friends came out looking for you. And now, wouldn't it a’ been hard to explain what you were doin’ with my dick in your mouth?”_

_Her eyes went huge, he’d bet his next paycheck no one had ever spoke to her like that before._

_“You woulda’ liked it,” she countered._

_Daryl put up his hands in surrender. “No denying that.”_

_To that she smiled, her whole face lighting up like a the sunrise after a stormy night. “You’re enjoying this ain’t you?”_

_“What’s not to enjoy?” He asked. A beautiful woman pissed off, but not really pissed off, at him. He’d spent worst moments in his life._

_When the breeze blew again, tossing her hair up and into the air, his hand moving on its own accord, wrapped around an unruly chunk of it. Clutching it at the nape of her neck. Giving a slight yank._

_“You was drunk. ‘N I don’t take advantage.” At one time he might have done just that. Take advantage of the situation and the girl. Not now though. Not anymore._

_She snorted, an unlady like sound her mother would have disapproved of. And wasn’t that ironic? She was standing in an alleyway with an almost complete stranger talking about his dick. What would her mother have to say about that?_

_“You wasn’t taking advantage. If anything I was taking advantage of you. And I wasn’t_ that _drunk.”_

_Wasn’t really drunk at all. She just wanted to feel something other than the gloom that enveloped her day in and day out. And the man that she’d been flirting with all night seemed like the type to oblige her. Apparently she’d been wrong. That surprised her when few things in this world did. Which, admittedly, got her curiosity up, bringing her down to where he worked._

_It was just a guess on where he worked. His work shirt read King Auto Repair above the right breast pocket. So she decided to go check it out, and there he was looking even better than she remembered. Sleeveless navy work shirt, muscles straining at whatever he was working on under the hood of a car. He wasn’t wearing that camouflage hat he’d been wearing the night before and his hair was shaggy, falling down into his eyes. Her fingers practically itched to run through the dark locks._

_It all went as she’d planned. When he looked up from the engine and glanced at her, she stopped, posing herself next the the tree protruding from a small mound of dirt in the sidewalk. He looked straight at her, recognition showing on his face. And when she walked away, he’d actually followed her. Just as she’d hoped_.

_Brow frowning, curiously she asked, “Why’d you do that? I ain’t never met a guy that wouldn't take it if a girl was giving it away.”_

_“‘Cause you didn’t want it. Not really anyway_.”

 _That stopped her in her tracks. How was it he, someone she didn’t know at all, read her so perfectly well. She did want it, but not that way. She’d never been promiscuous. Things had just been going downhill at a faster speed than she was able to keep up with. The whiskey loosened her mind a little and he was damn handsome. He was different from all the other guys she’d been with. Different not necessarily in a bad way. So why not? People_ _hooked up with people they didn’t know all the time. She was an adult after all, could make her own choices. No matter what her parents or sister thought._

_Even now she felt a pull toward him. That difference showing again._

_“Well ain’t you the last decent man_.”

_He shook his head in the negative. “Ain't even close.”_

_With that she pounced on him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her height and crushing his lips with her own. Sucking hard at his bottom lip before pushing her tongue into his obliging and waiting mouth_.

 _He had a second to catch her before she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding her with his forearm bracing under her ass. Spinning around he pushed her back into the brick. Light as a feather, he held her there taking control of the kiss. His tongue protruding her mouth, exploring. Angling his head for better access_.

 _The starchiness of the fabric of his uniform rubbing against her thighs, the skirt of her dress falling back and scrunching up around her hips. She took it all in, her sensitive skin feeling every brush of movement. Her lips tingling against his, his tongue sending shivers down her spine as he ran it along her bottom lip_.

_With one hand still hanging on around his neck, the other hand wasting no time in delving down past his belt buckle again. Somehow, he really didn’t want to take the time to figure it out, she undid the buckle and the button. Before he realized it, she unzipped his fly and had her hand in his pants, searching for the best angle to get to his hardened dick._

_He dropped his head, sucking lightly at the skin of her neck, placing wet kisses along her protruding collarbone. The v-neck of her dress gave him easy access to her sternum. Roughly he pulled the strap of her dress and bra aside and quickly descended onto her nipple. Sucking, grazing with his teeth_.

_Arching her back, the brick of the wall digging into her shoulders, she moaned from deep in her throat. What it was about this man, she wasn’t sure, but it felt like if she didn’t have him, she would regret it the rest of her life. She’d had sex before. Mostly groping clumsily in the backseat of an old car. It being over too soon, leaving her unsatisfied and wanting more. There was a good chance this might end the same way. She had to find out._

_Abruptly Daryl pulled back, eyed her suspiciously. “What are you all ‘bout, girl?”_

_“Just lookin’ for a few minutes of mind-numbing sex,” she answered. Chest rising and falling_ _with lost breath. “You game?”_

_“Hell, yeah,” he ground out._

_Still, he looked at her with those steel blue eyes. Waiting for the bottom to fall out, waiting for her to back out. He’d had his fair share of quickies, one night stands. Up against the wall in the middle of the day was a new one for him though._

_“I ain’t drunk this time,” she smiled coyly._

_This was very true._

_“Well, in that case.” He chuckled before attacking her mouth once again_.

. . .

Girl came prepared, had a condom right there in her purse. Was she so cock-sure he was going to fall in line and give her what she wanted now that she was sober?

She’d be correct if that was indeed what she’d been thinking.

When he woke up that morning, he hadn’t expected to have sex in the alleyway between the town's only grocery store and the pharmacy. But that's exactly what had happened. He’d never been so happy to work a saturday in all his life.

. . .

_When she walked into the bar the night before with the gaggle of women, he scoffed, thinking “What the holy hell is this?” Once the group spread out a bit, he zeroed in on Beth. There was something about her he couldn’t quite pinpoint. She looked familiar in a small town, everyone knows everyone kind of way. Blonde hair, bubbling smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. There was a story there. He could tell there was more to her than a pretty face._

_He’d taken all that in in about two seconds before rolling his eyes and turning back toward the bar. She wasn’t for him, that was sure enough. The bartender at the bar, the one that had a few miles on her and had creases at the corner of her eyes, she was more his speed. Huge boobs pushed up within an inch of their life. Painted on bright red smile. Been around the block a time or two. Yep, she was more his type and they’d proved compatible in bed a few times. This fresh off the farm, blonde hair, blue eyed girl wasn’t even an option. Didn’t even consider it._

_He thought all this while brooding over his beer, ignoring the too loud band and people. He’d almost forgotten about her. Almost, when she’d scooted up the bar and knocked his elbow. She apologized, but he knew, just as she knew, it was done on purpose._

. . .

Showing up the next day at his work was definitely unexpected. About as unexpected as the sex. He held her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her underwear hanging off her ankle. His calling her trouble the night before had been spot on. She was hot and wet and ready for him.

And tight. So friggin’ tight. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think this was her first time. Judging from the look on her face as he pounded into her and exited completely before plunging back in, she was enjoying it just as much as he was. She was beautiful and he didn’t just think that because of their current predicament. She really was. Her body was lean, her ass, as he braced her with the cup of his hand, curved around perfectly.

He knew he needed to slow it down before he embarrassed himself. Yes, this was technically a quickie, still he didn’t want it to be _too_ quick. At the angle he couldn’t reach around to get her off, so he only hoped this was enough for her.

He suspected it was enough.

Her breath was coming quicker and quicker. The moans that came from deep within her throat were getting louder. Her body tightened with every thrust and once he felt her clench around his dick, he let himself go.

Then, she did the strangest thing. After straightening her painties of course, she leaned up on her toes and brushed a chaste kiss along his cheek, and slid a folded piece of paper into his pocket. And then she sashayed away like nothing happened.

Waiting until she disappeared around the corner, he fished the paper out of his pocket. Her number was scrawled out in pretty bubble handwriting.

He knew before he replaced the paper back in his pocket, he was going to see her again.  

 

 


	2. Free Floating

**So excited to see the great response the first chapter got. Thank you all so much for all your wonderful comments and thank you for reading!**

**I don’t want to confuse anyone with the flashbacks, so anything that is a flashback will be in italics (except for the text messages).**

**One more thing, I doubt every chapter will contain smut. lol**

**Thanks again for reading and don’t forget to comment! And thanks ivyandocean for Beta-ing for me!**

**. . .**

“Let’s get outta’ here,” Daryl told Shane. Jumping off the tailgate, hardly giving Shane any time to do so himself before slamming it shut.

“Damn, where’s the fire?” He asked, narrowly avoiding getting folded up into the tailgate.

“Just bored.” Daryl said, climbing behind the wheel and gunning the truck to life.

Shane jumped in just as he kicked it into gear, rolling the tires over in a loud long screech. Frowning into the rearview, he caught Beth’s eye. She still stood with the man, but had backed off a step or two. Before she got too far, though, he was next to her again, pulling her towards his waiting Mustang.

Daryl hated, absolutely hated, the feeling that snaked through his gut. He had no right, no reason, to feel this way - this anger mixed with jealousy. Besides, what did he have to be jealous about? They’d both agreed, in not so many words, that this was nothing serious. Beth had even dated a couple of losers throughout the few months it had been since starting this… whatever this was. He could call it ‘friends with benefits’ if they were friends. Which they weren't. Not really.

Did he think about her seemingly from the time he woke up to the time he passed out? Maybe.

Did she haunt his dreams? Maybe.

Did he want to be buried deep inside of her the second he pulled out? Abso-fuckin-lutely.

But, so what?

Something was different about this new guy, though. Maybe it was the way he was dressed. Or the car he drove. He was nothing, just a rich pretty boy, Daryl just couldn’t shake the feeling that he was a bad news. Hell, it was probably nothing, but what if it wasn’t?

. . .

_ Beth sauntered back to her car parked in front of the Dime Store a few doors down from the auto repair shop. Feeling good about herself. Her intention had not been to have sex with Daryl. Not entirely anyway. She just wanted to pass on her number, leave the piece of paper she’d written it on under the windshield wiper of his truck. If she remembered what his truck looked like now that it was the light of day. Then she’d seen him working on that car and had a change of plans. _

_ When he actually followed her, she didn’t know if she’d go through with it. But deep down she wanted to. She wanted him. She was tired of living her life for other people. Doing what others told her to. Constantly worried about what other people may or may not think. Screw that. And them. _

_ She was old enough to vote. To go to college, if she had the money. Drive. Work. It was about time she took charge of her life. Enough of this free floating along, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Time to  _ make _ things happen, even if it was something as trivial as having sex with someone she hardly knew. _

_ As she walked to her car, saying hello to Patica as she sat outside the bakery she owned with her husband Otis. Asking ‘How are you sir,” to Mr. Horvath. Stopping for a second to talk with Mrs. Grimes as she walked with little baby Judith in the stroller, the toddler's arms reaching up for her. They all smiled at her kindly. Asking about her father, telling her to say hello to her mother. If they’d only known what she just did. _

_ The idea excited and terrified her. _

_ Now that it was all said and done though, she was having second thoughts. Not about Daryl. No, the sex was everything she’d hoped it’d be and more, her knees were still weak, her painties still wet from their encounter. But maybe she should keep this a secret because if her parents or anyone else found out, that’d be the end of her. _

_ The more distance between herself and Daryl, the more she realized she was kidding herself. She was stuck where she was at. Having to quit college. Not even being able to work another job to pay for college on her own because her parents needed her help on the farm after letting go of the few employees they had. _

_ Back at home, Beth plopped down onto her bed and sighed. “So much for living my own life,” she mumbled hugging a pillow to her chest.   _

_ “Beth...Beth?” Maggie could be heard hollering for Beth down the hall. She quickly stood, checked her reflection in the mirror, all that was noticeably different was her flushed pink cheeks. Straightening her dress, she went to her door just before Maggie barged in. _

_ “What?” She snapped at Maggie. _

_ “You got chores to do. Where were you?” Maggie questioned accusingly, narrowing her eyes. _

_ “Nowhere. Well, I had to run to town real quick,” she fumbled. _

_ “Did you ask Daddy if you could take the car?” _

_ Beth rolled her eyes dramatically. “I don’t have to ask. It’s my car remember?” _

_ Hershel had given her the used hatchback when she started college. Maggie was pissed about it because she had to buy her own car when she graduated high school. But then, Maggie got to finish college, didn't she? If you asked Beth, which no one ever did, it all evened out. Well, not really but it was something small she clinged to. _

_ “Beth,” Maggie said in her all to familiar mother’s voice. She lifted her face, smelling the air. “Have you been smoking?” She asked agast. _

_ “No! God Maggie. Can I get changed please?” She snapped gesturing to the clothes she was wearing. She couldn't very well do barn chores in a dress. _

_ Turning her back on Maggie, she went to the tall dresser that held what little clothes she had. She kept good care of what she did have. Some of it was nice from when they had more cash to spend, but most were getting old and threadbare. _

_ “Fine. What's gotten into you?” Maggie sassed back. _

_ “Nobody! I mean nothing!” Beth fuddled, her cheeks burning even brighter. _

_ “Yeah, sure,” she said skeptically, “But don’t be long. We got lots to do today.” _

_ Beth only nodded. They always had a lot to do. Saying nothing more, Maggie finally let her to change. _

_ Once changed into her dusty work jeans, Beth made her way down the stairs, hoping Maggie didn’t follow to continue her ever present nag-athon. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. _

“Girl wanna see u again.”  _ The text with the unknown number said. A thrill went down her spine as she had a good guess of who it was. _

“Oh yeah? _ ” She typed out, walking out to the barn. _

_ Her body heating up, she was almost sure she would be hot to the touch. The sudden flash of heat, whether it was from the stifling Georgia weather or from the flashback of Daryl slamming her against the wall of the grocery store, Beth wasn't sure. Combined with the his usage of the word ‘girl’, her knees went weak all over again. Yes, some might think it derogatory. It did something to her. And it wasn’t a bad thing. _

. . .

Daryl stewed, brooded, pouted - whatever you wanted to call it all weekend. This whole thing with Beth and that pretty boy was driving him crazy. By the next night, he could no longer deny it even to himself. It friggin’ pissed him off.

Friday night after leaving the pavilion, he and Shane had gotten shit-faced drunk. That made work Saturday morning less than fun, but his misery helped keep his mind off of Beth for a short while. Then Saturday night rolled around and Beth's piece of shit Ford wasn’t parked in it’s normal spot at the pavilion. And by late Saturday night, he was so agitated he retreated to his house out in the woods to be alone. The mood he was in, someone might say the wrong thing and he’d be likely to kill them. Okay, maybe not kill them so much as cause them a world of pain.

Finally at about quarter past midnight, his phone chirped. Spread out on the sofa, half asleep/half passed out thanks to Jose Cuervo, he thought of ignoring it. Opening his eyes to a slit, he eyed the phone where it sat on the coffee table cautiously, as if it were a snake fixing to pounce. 

It chirped once more. Reaching over, flipping the black encased phone screen side up, he read it. It was Beth. He set it back down, trying to fool himself into thinking he wasn’t going to respond. She's probably been busy with Pretty Boy all weekend and now came slumming after Daryl. Maybe this time he wouldn't oblige her. Just what would Princess think of that?

Well, it was worth a thought anyway. After a moment, he sat up with a groan and picking up the phone, he slid his finger across the screen. Sighing heavily.

_ “Want to meet tmr?”  _ The text read. He could almost see Beth’s face when she suggested they meet up. A playful look, maybe giving him a wink. Cocking her head to the left, an eyebrow arched. Sexy innocence.

His chest constricted. He never simultaneously wanted and not wanted someone so badly in all his life.  

“Oh, what the hell?” He mumbled aloud.

_ “Why not now?”  _ He typed into the little keyboard. Why wait? She’d snuck out plenty, she had since before they started hooking up. He’d park down the dirt road from Greene Farms and they’d meet up in the woods along the creek that ran through the property. Unless of course she was with Pretty Boy and couldn't meet him right then.

_ “Can’t, _ ” was her reply.

_ “Yeah whatever.” _

_ “Somethin wrong?” _ She asked.

He sighed again, typing out,  “ _ No. Nothin. Yeah, sure tmr _ .”

They met anytime and anyplace they were able. Beth had an insatiable appetite for wild sex. The more reckless the better. If there was a chance of getting caught? It was about enough to make her come in her panties even before he got inside her. And Daryl? He was just along for the ride.

So, the next morning he sat atop a picnic table, workboots dirtying up the bench seat, smoking. Waiting for her at the pavilion.

The sun wasn’t high enough to make it hot yet, but the promise of a scorcher was in the air. The breeze blew like a heater lightly along the pavilion. And as time ticked by he felt more like an asshole. Where was she? Was she actually standing him up? Did this have to do with Pretty Boy?

Daryl stubbed out the cigarette under his boot, only to light another one right after.  _ Get a grip, Dixon. _ She was just a girl, a willing piece of ass.

_ Yeah. Keep telling yourself that. _

Just as he was about to give up, even though she was only a few minutes late, she appeared in his peripheral vision, walking along as if she didn’t have a care in the world. Wearing a blue dress that he knew matched her eyes.

Walking right past him without giving him so much as a glance, she disappeared into the line of trees that bordered the pavilion. It served as a tiny park, if you could call it that. It only had a few overgrown trees and some grass. It also served as a good hide out as it was lined with trees on one side and the back of building along the other side. It was especially deserted on a Sunday morning when everyone, yes practically everyone, was getting ready for church.

He waited a good sixty seconds before he followed her into the trees. Looking around he did not see her. He smelled her though. He was a hunter. Had exceptional senses. His vision was laser sharp. His sense of touch nearly too sensitive. And he could pick up certain scents from yards away.

Beth had a distinct smell. Lemon mixed with pine and a touch of hay. He hated showering after they’d been together, inevitably washing her away from his skin.

“Boo!”

He jumped in spite of himself. She rounded from behind him, throwing her arms around his neck. Wasting no time, she plastered her lips to his. He didn’t want to, but he pulled away. Stomping off to the nearest tree, a large oak, he sat. His back leaning against the trunk, bringing his legs up he rested his forearms on his knees. Leaning his head against the bark, he tried for nonchalance, inside his mind raced.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, standing in front of him, a hand cocked on her hip, bunching up the fabric of her dress, showing off the skin high up on her thigh. His mouth began to water knowing just how that sensitive area of skin tasted.

“Nothin’,” he slowly shook his head.

She barked out a laugh. “Nothin’? You’re as transparent as a window,  ya know that?

He didn’t respond.

After a small standoff Beth broke eye contact and shoved his hands off his knees, shimmying herself down onto his lap, straddling his thighs with her own.

And that’s all it took for him to get hard.

She ran her hand through his unruly shaggy hair. He didn’t wear his hat just for that reason alone. The way her fingers felt scraping along his scalp made him want to close his eyes and relax for the first time ever in his life.

Then she palmed his cheek and made an exaggerated sad face. Even while making that silly face, he was struck by her beauty. Eyes the color of the sky, a body lean and muscular from hours of hard farm work, and a perfectly smooth skinned, curvy ass he loved the feel of under his calloused hands.  

“Sad boy.”

“I ain’t no boy,” he growled.

Leaning in, her breast pushing against his chest. Hot breath on his ear, she whispered, ”Prove it.”

He eyed her a moment, contemplating. In the end he couldn't deny her anything. Ignoring the turmoil he felt at the mere sight of her with another guy, he attacked her mouth, plunging his tongue deep. His hands in her perfectly straight pinned back hair, messing it up, making it as wild as she was. And yes, she was wild.

Perfectly wild.

He’d bet he was the only one to know just how wild she was. His dick grew even harder at the thought that he knew a complete different side to Beth Greene than anyone else did. He liked it that way, it was only for them to know.

She tasted of orange juice and Marlboro Reds, a habit she'd picked up on her hell bent journey to destroy herself. He didn't say anything about it of course. Who was he to say a damn word to her about the way she lived her life. He was a nobody. Not better than the Greenes, that's for damn sure.

Beth didn't know what had gotten into Daryl. He was never outright happy, at the same time he always seemed willing to meet up with her. Didn't matter the time or the day, he was up for it. She didn't understand his reluctance this time.

Whatever he was thinking, he was into it now. His right hand clamped down on her breast, massaging it roughly through the thin fabric making her moan deep in her throat. His other hand lifting her skirt, pushing her underwear aside, finding her wet for him. As always.

They'd had sex plenty of times since the first time in the alleyway and it only got better every single time. She found herself thinking about it all the time. At work on the farm. When she was with her friends. Having dinner with her family. Alone in her bed at night. She'd feel his hands on her as if he were there with her. Touching herself as he did, having to do something with the pent up energy his memory left her with.

Her preoccupation with him wasn't only about sex, though that was a good part of it. It was the man. Serious blue eyes that cut through to her core, handsome face all sharp angles and always a couple days worth of stubble that raked seductively across her skin. The scars on his back he tried not to be subconscious about. It all equated to an interesting man she wanted to know more about but knew better than to ask. She understood they needed to just stick to what they were good at. And that was sex.

Mostly, he made her heart beat strong and hard. A reminder that she was, in fact, alive and not just a ghost floating from one day to the next.

Making quick work of his belt and zipper, she freed him from his jeans, enjoying his long hard shaft, sliding her hand up and down the silky smoothness. Releasing her lips, he ground his head back against the tree, shutting his eyes tightly, jaw bones clenching.

“Girl…” he said in agonized heat.

Knowing she was doing this to him, causing that growl rumbling from his chest, making him hard as a rock. That, along with his fingers making those small circles around her clit, she was more than halfway there.

Before she lost herself in what he was doing to her body, she removed her hands from Daryl, to which he gave a small sound of protest. Reaching for the purse that she'd discarded on the ground and fished out a condom.

Ripping the package open with her teeth, she deftly rolled it down over his cock. She'd become quite proficient at this.

Never shy, she was always willing to try something new. A new position, a new location. The girl was down for just about anything. Her car, his truck, the woods, his house. Even one time in the loft of her daddy's barn while people were milling about below them. That almost proved too much for him. It was too risky. So from that point on, they stayed away from Greene’s house. Every place else was fair game.

Beth lifted her hips again moving her underwear to the side, she slid down onto Daryl's pulsing cock. Taking only a second to adjust to his size before she began to ride his lap. When he grasped her hips, halting her movements, it was her turn to whimper out a protest.

Sitting rock still he glowered at her through half open sinful, yet soulful, eyes. She waited. Waited for him to speak. To tell her what was bogging his mind down, because it was clearly on the tip of his tongue.

When he said nothing, she leaned in placing her lips lightly to his and whispered the word, “Later”.  

Neither were ready for more than what they had. Besides, it couldn't happen. Plain and simple. Why torture themselves? It was best to keep words unspoken. The present was so fine, they shouldn't muck with it.

He let out a breath neither realized he'd been holding. Relinquishing her hips, he  lifted his own to reach the depths of her body. Under the cover of the trees, they were safe from the future and what it held.

. . .

Beth was almost late to church. Speeding from where she parked to meet Daryl to the church a block away. She slid into a parking spot, one of the last left, and hurried her way into the Missionary Baptist Church. Running her fingers through her hair, willing her hot cheeks to cool in the too cold air conditioned narthex.

Scanning the crowd, she located her parents, Maggie, as well as Shawn and his wife and children, and made her way to them, smiling graciously at whoever looked towards her - the ever present good girl.

Little did they know.

Just as she reached her parents pew, she spotted a familiar and unwelcome person sitting at the end of the line of Greene’s. When he saw her he stood. Smiling with perfectly straight teeth, his eyes roved over her body. Quick so no one would notice but not so quick it didn't escape Beth. His hair was styled perfectly and his khakis were starched smooth, not a wrinkle was to be found.

“Beth, thought you'd never join us.” He spoke with a smooth Yankee accent that was like nails on a chalk board.

Beth avoided his eyes, and nodded. “Garreth.”

She wanted to inexplicably turn around and run away, but she couldn't do that so she pasted a polite smile on her face. Doing her best to not come into contact with him as she squeezed past to take her place, unfortunately, next to him.

Once seated, she looked at Maggie to her left and keeping the fake smile plastered on her face, quietly asked, “What's he doing here?”

“Mama invited him. Where were you? Why you late?”

Beth's throat tightened. the cool air suddenly became heavy, thick.

“I'm not late.” Not technically anyway. The organist had only just begun to blast music over the speakers and the choir began singing along. The church bells rang, echoing too loud in her ears.


	3. Too Far Gone

**Well, here's another chapter. No sense keeping them to myself until I get a few done, so I'll just post them as I get them done.**

**Thank you again for reading and all your great comments! They really make any frustration I may have writing all worth it!**

**And thank you ivyandocean for your beta-consulting. hahaha**

* * *

After church every week, there was an obligatory dinner. Or, not so much as obligatory as it was a given that everyone had Sunday lunch at the Greene farm. 

Her mother often put a roast in at dawn so it’d be done by the time they got home from church. Fixing up mashed potatoes, gravy and some sort of vegetable to go along with it. It was the only full meal Beth ate most weeks because she just didn’t have an appetite these days. Today wasn’t any different. Her father, very loudly - proudly even, invited Gareth over for dinner after church in front of everyone and God Himself.

Gareth of course accepted. No one asked her what she thought of Gareth coming over. Beth rolled her eyes so hard she almost saw her brain. She wondered, only half seriously, if they had discussed how many goats she was worth yet? This forced mating ritual really had to stop. And soon.  

. . .

_They agreed to meet again. This time at Daryl’s place. Just to be on the safe side, she parked a couple hundred yards away in the driveway of a house that had long ago been gutted by fire, leaving only a lonely shell with blackened out windows. Always having a good sense of direction, she made her way to his place on foot through the woods. When she arrived he was kicked back in a kitchen chair on the small porch, a smoke hanging from his lips._

_He eyed her curiously when she burst through a line of trees that lined the driveway, his brow creasing into a frown. “Girl, what the hell are ya doin’?”_

_She giggled, hating the childish sound. “I parked down the road. Just incase.”_

_“Incase a’ what?” He gestured around him. “Ain’t nobody out here ‘cept me.”_

_True enough, she didn’t notice any other homes, only the burnt one, as she drove down his dirt road, her tiny car bumping and creaking along the way._

_Walking up the steps, she stood awkwardly at the top, looking at everything but him. How did people go about this, she wondered? When you hooked up with someone you didn’t know, what did you do the next time you saw each other? This was new ground for her._

_“So, nice place,” she offered up by way of conversation. And it was nice. Small, but cute, nestled back into a forest of trees. Very secluded, no one would hear a thing if, say, someone was being murdered. Or, if two people were having loud sex._

_“Whatcha’ smilin’ at?” He asked, the corner of his lip raising. Amused._

_She didn’t realize she had been smiling at all. Quickly wiping the smirk away, she said, “Oh, nothin’.”_

_He tried to hide his own smile, or half girn more or less, by taking another drag off his smoke, but she saw it._

_“What are_ you _smilin’ ‘bout?” She questioned teasingly._

_“Oh, nothin’,” he mimicked._

_She didn't know much about Daryl, but he apparently liked to tease her. Now standing next to him, she reached up, knocked the camouflage hat off his head with the flick of a finger. Raising an eyebrow in challenge. Smirking again._

_“Girl.” He warned. It was like he knew what calling her that did to her._

_“What?” She asked all innocence._

_She really had that innocent bit down. There was no way he was buying it. This girl was about as innocent as the devil himself. She’d like you to believe she was born yesterday, with her innocent looks and her little town ways. For sure, she’s got angels in her eyes. But he saw how she moved, her kiss alone could bring him down to his knees. And, God help him, he loved it._

_He stood lightning quick, the chair tipping backward and landing with a loud clunk on the porch floor. At the same time he reached for her, yanking her to his chest._

_“I’ll show you what,” he warned, threatened, promised._

_She jumped into his arms at the same moment he grasped her around the waist, pulling her up and into his arms. Her legs surrounding his hips._

_Planting his lips onto hers with such force her neck craned backward. He carried her into the house, the screen door slamming shut behind them._

_Simultaneously she relaxed and became fully charged. It was a ridiculous notion, but she felt safe in his arms. Like no harm could ever come to her. Like all the bad things chasing her, wouldn’t be able to catch up._

_He held her tight until they were in the bedroom and he dropped her unceremoniously on his bed. As usual, she attacked the belt of his jeans. He stilled her hand, covering it with his own, then lightly, he pushed her shoulder. Crawling up her body as she laid back._

_He ran his thumb gently over her cheek, burying his fingers in her hair. There was a gentleness to his touch she didn’t expect. For some strange reason, it had her heart skipping a beat._

_“You’re all I been thinkin’ ‘bout,” he spoke quietly in a hushed tone. His voice hoarse from the half pack of cigarettes he smoked trying to calm his nerves as he waited for her. He didn’t know what came over him. That was more than he’d told anyone in his whole life._

_This was just sex, right?_

_Beth was unsure how to respond, so she’d give him the one thing she knew she had. Her body. Lifting her head off the mattress and resting her lips on his, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue, sucking it in, biting with her teeth. Reaching between them, her hands went back to his buckle and this time he didn’t stop her._

_. . ._

_Lying among the rumpled sheets that surprisingly smelled fresh, as though he'd washed them and hung them outside to dry, Beth stretched lazily. As naked as the day she was born, she lay on her side, one arm folded under her head, the other crossed lazily over her chest. Daryl ran a rough hand lightly from her shoulder, down her bent arm, over her ribs, the curve of her hip, stopping high on her thigh. His thumb rubbing back and forth along her skin._

_He had undressed her slowly. Maddeningly slow. First her red cowboy boots, then her skinny jeans and underwear. Kissing his way up her body. Tracing small circles with his tongue on the inside of her thigh. Torturing her in the best possible way before moving into the V of her body, spreading her lips, and placing a tentative tongue against her clit._

_She faked a lot of things in her life. Faked a smile, faked a laugh. Faked happiness to be where she was in her life, but she could not fake this. No one had ever touched her so intimately before, so when his tongue came into contact with her hot, wet body, she bucked. Gasping for the breath he stole from her.  He stayed there until he brought her to simple ecstasy._

_While she was still floating downward, he removed her white tank top and bra, taking time on each nipple._

_He didn’t care if her bra was a K-Mart special. He didn’t care that her shirt, while bleached white, had a small hole at the seam. He looked at her like she was the last pretty girl left on earth. By the time he’d removed his own clothes and slipped into her, she was so far gone, no one but him could have brought her back._

_Beth’s body felt used up in the best possible way. Throbbing between her legs that felt heavy, thighs stretched. A spot stung mildly just above her right breast where Daryl nipped a bit too hard. She came hard and fast. Twice. Saying his name over and over again._

_Finally she took in her surroundings. It was a small, square space with a double bed. An iron headboard and old dresser with a mirror on top that she’d caught Daryl looking into a time or two, enjoying the view of her naked body as it straddled his. Two long windows were bare of curtains because it backed up to a wall of trees. The room, while modest, was neat, other than their own clothes that now lay discarded on the floor._

_Judging by the long shadows kicked off by the sun behind the tall trees, it was getting late in the afternoon._

_“Emm,” she signed. “I really need to get goin’. Evening chores don't get themselves done.”_

_Daryl watched his grease stained, calloused hand drift slowly over her perfectly smooth skin. His tanned hand and arm juxtaposed against her porcelain skin. She was so unabashed laying there on her side naked. He'd at least pulled the sheet over his middle. He wasn't complaining any though. He'd lay next to her naked any day of the week._

_“Chores?” He asked. He found it hard to believe those delicate hands did any hard work._

_“Yeah. I live on a farm. And apparently I have to contribute.” She made air quotes with her right hand around the word contribute. It was more than having to contribute, she didn’t mind contributing, but he didn't need to know her full story._

_“Farms take lotsa work,” he commented, for nothing better to say._

_She shrugged a lazy shoulder, “Guess so. It don't seem to matter to my folks that I got homework to do.”_

_Daryl snatched his hand back as if her skin had seared him._

_“You still in school?”_

_Beth snorted out a laugh. A mixture of shock and fear on his face._

_“College. I’m going to be a veterinarian.”_

_He made noncommittal sound, relieved. His hand continuing its slow strokes from her ribs to her hip._

_He realized, he knew very little about her. Didn't even know her last name. “Which farm?” He asked. Everyone knew of everyone in this town._

_“Huh?” She asked, rolling onto her belly. Hovering over him, chest to bare chest. Placing light kisses on his lips. She had to get going, that didn’t meant they couldn't have another go at it first._

_“Which farm?” He asked again. “Where do you live?” His hand moved up her ribcage, his thumb sweeping lightly over her nipple._

_Automatically there was that familiar pull low in her belly. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation._

_“Oh, umm.” She had to force herself to think. To concentrate on what he was saying, not what he was doing with his hands. “Greene Farms.”_

_Daryl abruptly stopped and pulled his head back, peering at her worriedly._

_“Greene Farms?” He asked for clarification._

_“Hmm.” Undeterred, she leaned in again, kissing him with a bit more force, apparently not noticing he wasn't returning it._

_Pulling away again, he asked, “You're Beth Greene?”_

_Finally realizing he was upset, exasperated she asked, “So?”_

So _? So that meant Hershel Greene, 4th generation farmer, owner of about a thousand acres of land was her Daddy._

_His great grandfather had raked in big money farming tobacco. Word had it when Hershel took over the farm years ago he switched to less profitable crops; peaches, corn, sorghum, because the guilt of farming tobacco was getting to him. The Greene’s were about as high society as their little town got._

_If he found out Daryl was diddling his daughter, he’d probably have him thrown in jail even if she was of legal age. Probably had all the local law men in his pocket._

_Reading the suspicious surprise on his face, she asked, “Is that a problem?”_

_“Hell yeah it's a problem.” He scooted out from under her, practically jumping to his feet._

_Beth's eyes followed the sheet as it fell to the floor. She'd never really seen a naked man, this one in all its splendor, before. It momentarily distracted her from Daryl's befuddlement._

_Seeing her eyes go a shade darker with renewed lust, he remembered he was naked and snatched the jeans that had been discarded with Beth's help and shoved them back on._

_Uninhibited, she leaned up on her elbow, resting her hand on her head, baring her body to him. Smiling slyly. Distraction being her best bet of deterring this conversation and where it was heading._

_“Why is that a problem? Who cares who my Daddy is?”_

_Daryl ran his hands through his hair, “Everyone in this damn town that's who.”_

_Beth scoffed. “I really don't get it, what's the matter? Why are you so upset?”_

_“Because. Whatcha’ Daddy gonna do when he finds out about us? About this!” He gestured to the bed._

_Sitting on the edge of the bed, she casually played with her hair, pulling it back in a ponytail, exposing her small but firm breasts._

_“Well, I don’t plan on telling my Daddy who I’m currently having sex with,” Beth said simply, letting her hair fall back into place. “He ain’t going to find out,” she reassured._

_Nope, he wasn’t._

_“That's right. Cause we gonna put a stop to this right fuckin’ now.”_

. . .

Dinner, admittedly wasn’t so bad. She did love her family and spending time with them when they weren’t working, which didn’t happen very often except for church and these Sunday meals. She tried to forget Gareth was there at all. Which proved to be impossible, as he liked to talk. A lot.

After dinner, she helped her mother, Annette, with the dishes as the men retreated to the barn. Sundays were the one night she was relieved of her barn duties. Maggie and Shawn’s wife, Rosita, could be heard in the living room entertaining their three children.Beth let her mind wander as she stood at the sink, drying what her mother had washed. Gazing out the window above the sink. The breeze blowing through carried the sweet scent of corn from a nearby field. Her mind drifted to Daryl and his weird mood that morning. How he’d held her a little tighter to him, a little longer, which was why she was almost late to church. She was as reluctant to be let go as he was to let her go if she were being honest. He’d been so quiet. True, he was always quiet. This was different. His silence wasn’t because he had nothing to say. No, he was always aware, always thinking, always watching.

Her mother, interrupting her thoughts, spoke. “You know, you should be nicer to Gareth.”

Switching gears from Daryl to, unfortunately, Gareth, again she rolled her eyes. “And why’s that Mama?”

“Because I raised you better,” Annette said, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

“What?” She asked innocently, “I ain’t done anything… bad to him.” Yet. She’d been short with him, rude to him. Yet, he kept coming around. He was nice to her, she supposed. If not a little domineering. When he’d insisted on taking her out to dinner, instead of just going to the diner like she suggested, he took her to the next town over to a fancy Italian restaurant. And then he ordered for her. Some may think that to be gentlemanly. She sure didn’t. At least he agreed to stop at the pavilion on their way home so she could everyone for a short while. He was less than thrilled and then Daryl had seen him when he tried hugging her.

Then again, he didn’t try to kiss her or anything else when he dropped her off. He did insist on walking her to the door and when he noticed her parents were still up he insisted on speaking to them to reassure them they’d made it back safe.

 _Well, duh_ , Beth had thought. They’d figure that out when they saw her. It was another hour of sitting politely while he and her father talked. The next morning at breakfast, Hershel had gone on and on about what a good man that Gareth was.

Admittedly, Hershel’s high opinion of him is what made Beth say yes when he called later, on the land line, not her cell - who does that? - to ask her out again. She trusted her father and his opinion and it made him smile in a way she hadn’t seen him do in a long while when she told him they were going out again.

But there was just something about Gareth she didn’t care for. He brought her flowers, pulled her chair out for her. Not that she was that shallow, but he drove a brand new Mustang, to which he opened the car door for her. He had a nice smile and wasn’t ugly by any means. He just wasn’t her type. There was just something about him that made her backbone shiver, and not in a good way.

“He’s a good man,” Annette said when Beth had gone quiet again.

“What if I don’t like him in that way?”

“Maybe you could give him a chance?” Annette suggested. Beth didn’t miss the desperate hope in her mother’s eyes. “He’s not ugly,” she chuckled, elbowing Beth lightly.

“No, he’s not,” she was able to concede that much.

Annette stopped scrubbing at a pan and faced her daughter. Pleading with her eyes for her to understand. “Beth, you’re young. I know you think you're grown and are ready to take on the world. And I am so proud of the woman you are becoming. But love is a multifaceted thing. It doesn't have to be a love at first sight, knock you off your feet, lose your breath, head over heals type of thing. Love is about standing the test of time. Appreciating what each of you has to offer. I know you don’t realize this now, but he can offer you security.”

Security? You could say that since he’d made it big in the oil business. Striking it rich at just twenty years old, things only multiplying since then.

“You mean money,” Beth said.

“No, I mean stability. It’s very important in life. Once you get older, have a family of your own. You’ll want to be able to give them all they need. Cause when you can’t, it’ll break your heart.”

Annette sighed, and Beth saw just how tired her mother was. How the past year, if not longer, of stress had weighed heavily on her. Once she had been happy and jovial, a smile always a second away. Now dark circles rimmed her mother’s eyes. Her shoulders slumped, carrying heavy burdens Beth probably didn’t know the half of.

She placed a soapy hand on her daughter’s where it rested on the ledge of the sink. “Give him a chance. Please?”

How could she say no? “Alright Mama. I will.”

. . .

_Beth laughed. Couldn't help herself. Daryl just looked so ridiculously handsome standing in front of her. Jean’s low on his hips, fly open, a line of dark hair disappearing into the darkness.. Hands on his hips in exasperation. He didn’t find her laughing very amusing though._

_“What the fuck is so funny?”_

_She pressed her lips together, stifling the grin. “Nothing. Nothing’s funny. I just don’t get why you’re so upset. Who cares who my Daddy is?”_

_“Don’t you get it?” He asked. “You’re Beth Greene. And I’m a Dixon.” Just who the hell did he think he was, messing around with a girl like her. They lived in the deep south. Some things just didn’t happen. Like a Dixon boning a Greene on a regular basis. The class lines were clearly drawn in the proverbial sand. Lines you didn’t cross._

_“I don’t care. Why should you?” She asked, standing she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I don’t give a shit what your last name is.”_

_Daryl, his face downturned, leaned his brow to hers before he took her arms and unwound them from his neck. “I’m trying to save you a world a’ hurt. Your daddy finds out? It won’t be pretty.” And he didn’t want that on his conscious. She had more at stake than he did, why didn’t she see it? Slowly he stepped away._

_He went to the bedroom door, stopping at the threshold without looking back, he said, “Believe me, I’m doin’ you a favor. Go on now. Don’t come back.”_

 . . . 

**Credit where credit is due: _She’d like you to believe she was born yesterday, with her innocent looks and her little town ways. For sure, she’s got angels in her eyes. But he saw how she moved, her kiss alone could bring him down to his knees._ Is based from a song by Sammy Hagar called Girl Gets Around. **


	4. Anywhere But Here

**Thank you all so much for your enthusiasm and reading and commenting! It really motivates me to get chapters done. Thanks again! And thanks to ivyandocean for beta-ing!**

* * *

 

So she agreed to go out with Gareth and do her best to be nicer to him. Just as her mother requested. To try to see the best in him, just as her mother would.

It wasn't so hard, even if he did talk a lot. About his upbringing. Daddy was a lawyer. His mother, a socialite stay at home mom. And he talked about how when he was eighteen he came into an inheritance. And dead set against his parents, he took that money and invested in a tiny chunk of land in Texas. Rented it out to an oil company and they began their search for oil. It wasn't very long before they struck a reserve.

That was the short version. He went on for over an hour about it. Beth had to admit she liked that about him. Bucking his father and going his own route. There was adventure there. And even if he did lose all his money, he was still sitting pretty, safe and secure under his father's money, it took some guts to do what he did. Arrogance or guts. Beth was feeling generous and decided it was guts for the time being.

Dinner this time was at a less fancy restaurant in the town bordering King County. Yes, it was less fancy but still miles above the town's diner where she wanted to go. Afterward he took her for a drive. She had no idea where they were going, didn't really care. She was focused on trying to follow his one sided conversation so when he paused she could hopefully add to it.

She was mildly surprised when he actually did take a break from himself and asked about her going to school, if she worked.

“I was going to the veterinary school. But Daddy needed my help on the farm. I plan to re-enroll soon.” She had no idea if that was true. It was what she hoped with all her heart. “For now though I work on the farm.”

His eyes moved from the road to hers, a look that could only be described as patronizingly cute. He ran his free hand down her arm, taking her hand in his.

“I find that hard to believe. Little Bethy doing manual labor.”

She bristled. “Well believe it. Tomorrow we'll be doing hay if you wanna come lend a hand.”

He smirked, laughed. Not an overly horrid sound.  “Thanks. But I think I’ll skip that,” he said good humoredly.

Beth hadn't noticed, at some point they had turned into the type of neighborhood she never ventured into. Behind the neat and tidy lawns, some complete with columns, houses lined the streets. Not just any homes. Georgian Colonials. Huge and immaculate. Brick facade or white siding with black shutters. The farm house she lived in with her parents was big and spacious, nothing to sneeze at. Even the smallest of these houses could hold three of hers.

If she allowed herself, she was tempted to be impressed by the monstrosity of the houses. The Greenes may have been considered high society at one time, but they were dirt poor compared to these families. There was a difference between their society and the people who lived behind these doors society.

Gareth slowed the Mustang to a crawl and eventually came to a stop at the curb of a particularly humongous house. Brown and tan brick with white columns, white shutters. Even though it was getting on in the summer months and any lawn that didn't have a sprinkler system was nearing dried up, the lawn was vividly green under the diffused yellow street lights,

Gareth clicked off the ignition and opened the car door. She had no idea what he was doing when he rounded the hood and opened the door for her, offering a hand like she was incapable of getting out of the car on her own.

“What are we doing?” She asked, walking with him up the paved brick walkway.

“This is my house. Well, it's my parents house.”

Beth froze about halfway up the path. He gave a little tug on the hand he still held, propelling her forward.

“Come on. I want you to meet my family.”

“What?” She asked, panic gripping her spine. “I can't meet your parents.” Can't sounded better, more polite than not _wanting_ to meet them.

“Sure you can.”

Beth subconsciously ran her free hand down her dress. A sleeveless faded pink a-line, one of the two nice dresses she owned. It had been Maggie's and shrunk in the dryer, becoming Beth's by default since it was now too short for Maggie. It was still a little short on Beth, coming to her upper mid thigh.

“Don't worry about the way you're dressed.”

 _And what the hell did that mean?_ She's looked fine. Great even. She was a Greene afterall! Confident in herself.

Holding her head up high, finding no smooth way out of this, she nodded. “Alright. Let's go.”  
  
. . .

_She wasn’t going to cry. No way. There was no reason to. It’s not like they were dating. It’s not like they were in love._

_Why then did she have this heavy feeling lodged in her chest? Why did she feel crushed by his rebuff. He said he was doing her a favor. How laughable was that? She didn’t ask him for anything, definitely no favors. If she wasn’t worried about her Daddy, or anyone else,_ f _inding out, why should he be?_

_By the time she got home, eyes stinging, throat aching with unshed tears, she had kept her emotions in check. She went directly to her room, changed and managed to avoid anyone before heading out the barn. Her parents were shut off in the den, talking in hushed tones. Maggie was nowhere, thankfully. Shawn had gone home to Rosita and the kids. She was hoping to be able to get what needed to be done and retreat back to her bedroom and a cool shower._

_No such luck, though. On her way back in, before she made it past the living room, her father called her back._

_Her heart pounded in her chest. Her mind going directly to Daryl, or never really leaving him if she were being honest with herself. Did they somehow find out about her and Daryl? Was that even possible? No one knew except the two of them and neither was going to tell a soul._

_“Yes, Daddy?”_

_“Why dontcha’ come sit for a second sweetie, we have something to discuss with you.”_

_Uh oh. This can’t be good._

_She joined her mother, who was also in the living room, on the couch. Holding the impending doom, sinking feeling at bay took every ounce of control she had at that moment._

_“What’s wrong?” She asked, her voice sounding small and young. The gravity of the situation hung around the room like a heavy fog. Her parents looked none too happy._

_“Beth, what we have to tell you, it isn’t going be easy on you, but…” her mother stalled._

_“What is it? Are you sick? Is Daddy sick?” She asked looking to her father. Her parents were a bit older when they had her, and suddenly they looked every bit their age._

_“No, nothin’ like that,” Hershel reassured, reaching over to pat Beth’s hand where it gripped the armrest of the couch._

_Beth was hit by a wave of nostalgia for the way things once were. Happy and carefree. Sure they’d come across problems and hard times before, but when she was little, like most children, she was oblivious to those times. All she needed was the safety and security of her father's solid hugging arms, the warm reassuring of her mother's smile._

_Now, though, everything had changed._

_“It’s about school,” Annette said vaguely._

_“What about school?” She’d been doing really well. Never missed a day, was getting mostly A’s. Her parents had told her many times they were proud of her. Veterinary school was not easy._

_“Come on, just tell me. The suspense is killin’ me.”_

_“Well,” Hershel leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, just as he did when he had something important to say. “I’m afraid you're gonna’ have to quit school.”_

_“Just for a short while,” Annette interjected, nodding her head at Hershel. He looked less than convinced, though._

_“We just can’t afford your tuition right now. What with the economy still not back to where it was, you know how tight things are.”_

_Beth sat for a moment, breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm her heart. “Okay, okay, I’ll just get a job. Pay my own way.”_

_Hershel looked on, proud of his strong willed girl a split second before regret filled his eyes.. “I’m afraid, since we had to let the crew go we’ll need your help here full time. We are trying to keep the farm afloat. We’re going to have to pull together as a family...”_

_. . ._

_And just like that, the rug had been pulled out from beneath her feet. She zoned out on what else Hershel had to say. It didn’t matter anyway. She smiled weakly, nodded her head. Said she understood. Hugged Annette and Hershel in turn. Excused herself to her room._

_Hell no, she didn't really understand. The one thing she had in this world, the one thing that might give her a life outside that of farmers daughter was stripped from her. Now she had no way out. Nowhere to go. She envisioned being stuck in this house the rest of her life. The spinster farmer's daughter._

_No, no, no. She had to find a way out._

_“Beth,” Maggie said her name before barging into her bedroom. “You left the barn door unlocked.” She snapped without even taking into consideration Beth might have something else on her mind at that moment._

_“I did? Must’ve forgotten it.”_

_“Forgotten? That’s a big thing to forget,” Maggie griped._

_“I’m sorry,” Beth said without much emphasis._

_“Do ya’ really think we can afford anything to happen to our equipment?”_

_Beth hardly thought anything would actually happen to anything, but she repeated her apology. “I said I was sorry.”_

_Maggie folded her arms over her chest. “Oh, well. As long as you’re sorry.”_

_At that Beth had had it. “I said I was sorry, what else do you want from me? Ain’t it enough that I’m sacrificing myself for this damn farm?”_

_“Oh poor Beth,” Maggie sighed._

_“Screw you Maggie,” Beth yelled, her voice high pitched and squeaky. Pushing past her, she ran down the stairs and out the front door. Getting behind the wheel of her car before speeding down the road. Going anywhere but here._

_. . ._

_Daryl knew he did the right thing. Beth was worth more than him. And if her daddy found out… Yes, he was doing her a favor._

_Then why did it feel so wrong?_

_Sex with her was, well, it was pretty close to earth shattering. And the way she always wanted it. Always wanted him. Why would she want him anyway? He had nothing to offer her. There was no way she was actually interested in him for anything other than his dick._

_Still, he could not stop thinking about her since she left earlier in the day._

_Daryl was heading back home after swinging by the quick stop for beer. Not just the normal six-pack. No. He opted for the eighteen pack intending to drink her off his mind. Driving past the pavilion he noticed it was empty, the sheriff must’ve kicked everyone out, save for one lone car parked, no one else was around. It wasn’t just anyone's car. It was Beth’s with Beth sitting on the edge of the hood. Her head downcast, resting her chin on her palm. He could tell from her body language alone, something wasn't right._

_Don't do it. Don't do it. He told himself as he made a sharp right and drove into the lot, parking next to Beth’s beat up car. He rounded his truck, leaned on the hood next to Beth. She’d yet to look up or acknowledge him, the strong smell of alcohol surrounding them._

_“Having a cocktail?” He finally asked._

_It was a small move, yet he saw the slight lift of her shoulder. Then she sniffled and wiped a palm across her face._

_Lord help him. She wasn't crying. Not yet anyway. Emotion hung heavily on her. Instantly his chest tightened. What was it about this girl? He wanted her happy and would do just about anything to make her that way. Her being upset, no matter the reason, killed him._

_Moments trickled by_

_Finally he could not take it any longer._

_“Look at me girl,”_

_When she ignored him, he moved to stand in front of her, dunking his head to her level. And when she didn’t respond, he said it again. This time using her name._

_“Look at me Beth._

_She did then, reluctantly and when her eyes met his, the tears she’d been holding back overflowed._

_Lightly he cupped her cheek, wiping away the dampness from her skin. “What’s wrong?”_

_Nothing, no answer. Just those big blue eyes raining down like a springtime shower._

_Tying a different tactic, he asked, “What do you want? What do you need?”_

_“I just need…” she swallowed the hiccup of tears, clearing her throat and her voice of any wobbly emotion. Strong and straight forward she spoke, “I just need someone to fuck me until I can’t think anymore.”_

_His eyes widened marginally at those words coming out her pretty little mouth. She wanted him to fuck her?_

_Now that he could do._

_Throwing his determination to stay away from her out the window, he stepped forward, sliding her hips from the hood, pulling her to him and crushed his mouth to hers._

_After a second, she did pull back, searching his eyes, and they both knew what she was thinking._

_She’s thinking he just kicked her out of his house just a few hours earlier that day. Swore off her of frigging last name. It hurt her more than she’d ever care to admit._

_But…_

_Neither, in that moment, really cared what he’d done or what her last name was and she dove back in, right there on the edge of the hood of her car. A blur of hands and motion. His lips brought  little tremors of need quivering through her. Drifting down, he moved to her throat, biting at her sensitive skin lightly and the sensation ran through her in one long, sweet preorgasmic ripple._

_He continued to explore her skin, over her collarbone, over her sternum, lower and lower before she pushed back. Stopping him._

_“Wait, we can’t do this here, out in the open like this.” She was feeling reckless and had drank about a beer and half of the six pack Shawn kept in the fridge in the barn, but she wasn’t that dumb._

_True enough. He grabbed her by the wrist and practically drug her to this truck. She went willingly and climbed up through the door he opened._

_Once they were on the road that led out of town, Beth scooted over the bench seat, her hand immediately going to his dick. A shaky laugh escaped her as he rolled his eyes and leaned his head back for a brief second before returning his attention to the road. Hard and pulsating under her hand, you’d think he hadn’t had sex in years instead of just a few hours ago. It turned her on. Plain and simple._

_Not knowing or understanding, or caring, what’s taken over her body, she needed him in an_ _enigmatic_ _way. If she didn’t have him right then, she was sure her body would implode in protest._

_Angling her body, nuzzling his ear, she unzipped him, pulled him free of his jeans. A groan, long and almost painful emitted from deep in his chest. She was filled with a need she never felt before. She enjoyed sex, for the most part, but with Daryl it was different. So different. Primal._

_Leaning over his lap, the steering wheel set far enough away thanks to Daryl’s long legs, sliding her hand down to the base, she tentatively kissed the head of his thick cock. Rolling her tongue over the bulbous tip, then slowly moving down the shaft, filling her mouth to the back of her throat. Pulling all the way back up before plunging down again. It’s strange but she found comfort in this. An oral fixation finally quenched. She’d worry if it was strange later, right now she really didn’t care. It felt good to her too, not just him._

_As the street lights gave way to the darkness of the countryside, the cab of the truck pitched black except for the lights illuminating from the dash. She closed her eyes tight and took in the sensation of his hard dick in her wet, pliant mouth. From above, she heard Daryl hiss through his teeth as she quickened speed and tightened her suction. His hips began to thrust up, meeting her mouth on the way down.._

_“Damn it, girl.” Daryl finally groaned, driving with one hand, grasping her hair with the other. Almost yanking her off of him. “You best stop.”_

_The girl was relentless. As she sat up, a cheshire cat grin on her mouth, lips glistening, she  replaced her mouth with a hand. Slower this time, up and down the shaft. Slick,_ _dampened_ _by her spit._

_Daryl whimpered, the sound sending a thrill through Beth. She liked this. Liked having him hanging by a thread. He didn’t seem afraid to show her just how worked up she’d gotten him._

_It took him about half the time to get to his house as it normally would. Tucking himself back into his jeans, not bothering with zipping up, he wasted no time getting her inside._

_Once there, the bedroom proved to be too far away and he walked her backwards, his lips crushing hers, over to the tattered sofa. Before she had a chance to lay down, he turned her around. Moving her hair to the side, he placed light nips over the back of her neck, sending goosebumps across her skin. The nips turning to bites. Tomorrow she’d find markings, his markings, and it would send her back to this moment._

_His hands came around, tightly cupping her tits through the old t-shirt. She dressed differently today. No pretty dress or make up. Old jeans. Work boots at her feet. While he liked her nicer clothes, he liked her like this just as well. Grasping at the hem of the shirt, he pulled it over her head, returning his hands to the bra, unclasping it with one hand._

_He wasn’t gentle, a fact she relished in. She wanted to feel it. To feel him. Feel his roughened hands on her soft skin, to feel him pull and tug relieving her of her clothing._

_Beth wanted him inside her. Feeling her own wetness on her inner thighs, no foreplay was needed. Kicking off her boots, she unzipped her jeans and kicked them off along with her underware._

_Tracing her outer ear with his tongue, he whispered, “Tell me. Tell me again what ya want.”_

_He wanted to hear those words again._

_“I want you to fuck me.”_

_That word - coming from her perfectly pink lipped mouth. He had to have her now. Reaching into his jeans he pulled out his pulsing cock, and Beth, as though they’d done this a million times, bent, leaning a hand on the back of the couch. Pushing her ass back at him, she reached behind her taking his dick from him, she guided him into her hot, sweet hole._

_“Holy fuck, Beth” he groaned. Stalling her, he placed his hands on her hips, feeling the bones protruding from her skin. Yes, he should stop. Should pull out. He’d never gone bare before. Never was even tempted. But, oh hell, this felt too good. So slick. So smooth. So tight. HIs body began to move all on its own._

_If he was struck by lightning right at this very moment, he’d die a happy man._

_. . ._

Meeting Gareth’s parents hadn’t been so bad. They were nice. Polite. It didn’t get past Beth the way, however brief, his mother's eyes glided down her dress. The faint scent of Chanel perfume and judgment wafting in the air.

The house was amazing. She tried her best not to gawke. The impeccably shiny hardwood floors, the super soft carpeting, the furniture that looked both elegant and comfortable. The high ceilings. A family picture above the fireplace mantle of Gareth, his parents and someone else who must be a brother. The decor that made her nervous to touch anything, knowing she would break anything her clumsy hands came into contact with. So she stood with her hands clasped in front of her, smiling politely and answering their questions.

 _“Your Daddy? Hershel Greene_  
_“Yes, sir.”_  
_“Good man, good man.” This was from Gareth's father._  
_“How is your mother?” This from the perfume wearing mother.  
“She’s fine, thank you.”_

She survived it though, and now they were back in the car.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Gareth told her.

“Nope.” Looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to start the car so she could get home and leave this day behind her. He turned toward her instead, angling his body sideways in the seat.

“Beth, there are few things in life that I outright want that I do not get.”

“Okay,” she said, it came out as a question though, because she had no idea what he was talking about.

“You’re beautiful.”

She looked away from him down at her intertwined fingers in her lap, not sure how to respond. It not like she wasn’t aware of her looks, some days it felt like the only thing she had going for her. Still, when someone pointed it out it made her uncomfortable.

“Here,” he spoke when she said nothing.

When she looked back up he was holding a small black box out to her. After she only stared at it, he lifted her hand and placed the box in palm.

“Open it,” he suggested.

All the air in her lungs became stuck. _What the hell was this?_ Gareth looked at her earnestly, his brown eyes large. Excited.

Finally, finding she could move her fingers after a momentary paralyzation, she flipped the top of the box. A gold necklace with a tiny gold butterfly pendant, a diamond  -no doubt in her mind that it was real- sat in the center of the black velvet.

Air whooshed out of her lungs. Relieved that it wasn’t an engagement ring. Clearing her throat, she spoke, “It’s beautiful Gareth.” And it really was… but, “I can’t accept this. We’ve only been out together a couple times. I really appreciate it. But I can’t.” She snapped the box back shut, and handed it to him.

He didn’t take it back. Instead, leaving the box in her hand, he creaked it back open. Taking the delicate chain out, he leaned forward. Placing it up and around her head, he did the clasp and wound it around to the back of her head. He then reached under her hair and pulled it out of the chain, adjusting the butterfly so it lay perfectly between her collarbones.

“Beth, I can give you anything you want. I can help your family. You can go back to school. You wouldn't have to do hay,” he smiled then, almost sweetly. Endearing. “If you let me. Give me a chance?”

Beth couldn't find the words to express what she was feeling. What _was_ she feeling, anyway? Still stunned, she didn’t move, didn’t breathe, when Gareth leaned forward and lightly placed his lips to hers.


	5. Losing It

**So, I felt a little explanation was needed. I am not meaning for it to come off as Beth being sold off to Gareth at all. She may feel a little pressured by her parents to go down that route, and she does want to make them happy, but she could choose not to. They want her to be happy, and seem to think being more financially stable might aid in that.**

**Also in this chapter, Beth is obviously suffering from some anxiety and panic and not thinking clearly at all.**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay, but life and all...please leave a comment!**

**The song mentioned is Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton.**

. . .

“This new?” Daryl asked, a rumble to his voice, idly running a hand over the butterfly laying  between her collarbones. She was naked. Again. It seemed when the two of them got together, it was only a matter of time before she was shed of all her clothing. Not that he thought that a bad thing. He loved her body. Loved the way it felt smooth and soft against his.

“Oh, uhh. Yeah, I guess,” she fumbled. Still breathless from their heated, fast, amazing, and about a hundred other things, tousle in Daryl’s bed. She lay on her back and Daryl was on his side, looking over her. The way he looked at her made her body ache for what she’d just had moments before.

“Amy gave it to me,” she fibbed, speaking of her best friend since birth. Why she lied, she wasn’t sure. It seemed awkward to tell the man she was sleeping with she’d gotten the necklace from  the man she was dating.

She and Gareth had been out a few times more. He was sweet, if not laying it on a little thick. Bringing her flowers, taking her to fancy restaurants. Buying her the necklace that probably cost more than three of her cars. She wasn’t impressed with all that though. She was more concerned with his character. She was more concerned with who he really was than what he could buy. He was growing on her. There was one major problem though, he wasn’t Daryl.

Things at home had gone from tense to downright unbearable. So when she wasn’t working, which wasn’t very often, she spent her time away from the farm. And her family. Seeing the sadness in her father's eyes was more than she could take. Her mother was having chronic migraines that made her spend most of her days shut off in her bedroom with the curtains drawn closed. Beth avoided Maggie completely.

She spent all her free time at the Pavilion, with Amy or with Gareth. And also with Daryl.

The man that made her toes curl with a look. That made her feel alive. That made her heart beat hard and fast. The man that dampened her panties with the mere thought of him.

Tonight, Gareth had been busy and Beth was wasting time at the Pavilion. Nothing much happening or going on. Daryl was hanging out with Shane and a few other guys, Beth was with Amy and a few others. Listening to music, smoking, drinking. Sitting on tailgates. The usual.

Beth seemed to have no control over her eyes anymore and they went to Daryl often. He didn’t appear much better because whenever she looked toward him, he was looking directly at her in return. His eyes were like magnets, pulling her to him. They held a power over her that she couldn’t explain. Didn’t want to explain. It just was. Uncomplicated yet unexplainable.  

“Don’t look now, but that guy keeps lookin’ at you.”

Beth knew who Amy spoke of, still she played dumb. “Oh? Who? She asked, looking around as though she were clueless.

“That guy that’s always hanging out on his truck bed. With that Shane guy.”

Beth made eye contact with Daryl, the slight smile on his lips that no one else noticed except for her. “Him? What’s his name?” Beth asked, acting like she didn’t know.

“Hmm… Dave? Derrik? Beth Greene. Look at you blush.” Amy teased.

Sure enough, Beth felt her cheeks begin to heat.

"Aww you like Dave Derrick," Amy teased. 

Beth forced out a laugh. It sounded flat, hollow. Amy noticed, she'd known Beth a long time. Knew her mannerisms. Usually her lies got past Amy, this one for some reason didn't. Amy grasped Beth by the wrist and pulled her away from the crowd, eyeing Daryl as he watched them in return. 

"Alight girl. What. Is. Going. On?" She enunciated each word in her high pitched southern twang.

Pulling her arm back that Amy still had a death grip on, unable to look her in the eye, she said, "Nothing. Nothing's going on."

"Oh pul-leze. I been watching. He hasn't taken his eyes off of you all night. You also haven't been around much lately."

Beth rolled her eyes. "I been with Gareth. Ya' know. My boyfriend." 

"Uh huh," Amy said skeptically.

"Really, what's goin' on with you? You're so distant and distracted." Eyeing Beth closely, she said, "You look so tired. I know things ain't easy right now, but you've always told me everything. Right?" 

She wasn't sure if Amy wanted her to lie to her or not. Some people just didn't want to know the truth no matter how much they cared. But word could not get around about her and Daryl. She couldn't chance it. 

At that moment, the sun that had beat down on them relentlessly for a week straight, became covered by clouds and the sky opened up, blessedly cool rain came pouring down on them.

Everyone took off for the cover of their vehicles, going to their homes to hang out listen to music, smoke and drink. Same thing, different venue. Beth did the same, hoping this ended her and Amy's conversation. Just as she was out of Amy's grasp, she said her name.

"Beth."

"Yeah?" She asked, her voice raised to be heard over the pouring rain. 

"Be careful." 

She waved her off with her hand as she scooted behind the wheel. She took off toward home. Once she was far enough away, took the next block around and made her way back towards Daryl’s. Though she was sure Amy knew there was something between her and Daryl, what did she need to 'be careful' about? He wasn't a homicidal maniac. Hadn't killed a single person to their knowledge, she tried to joke herself out of the mood their conversation put her in. Why was everyone so sure he was bad? Because to her, he made her feel like she was someone. Like what she said, what she felt, mattered.  

Parking in her usual spot at the burned out house, even if he did reassure her it’d be fine for her to park in the driveway. The rain hadn’t let up at all, in fact it was beating down harder now, plastering her hair to her face, making her clothes feel heavy and stiff as she trekked through the forest to Daryl’s little house in the woods.

He was waiting for her. Of course he was. He wasn’t stupid. An old record on the years old turntable was playing a vaguely familiar tune.

  _t’s late in the evening,  
__She’s wondering what clothes to wear  
__She’s put on her make-up  
__And brushes her long blonde hair_

He sat on the sofa, a bare foot propped up on the coffee table, smoke from a cigarette burning between his fingers. Sitting up he stubbed the smoke out in the ashtray on the end table and stood. Walking to her, he gently placed his arms around her. A welcome home of sorts even though she had no business being there.

Her rain soaked shirt clung to her body and she shivered in spite of the warmth Daryl’s body offered her. Pulling back he ran his fingers through her hair, swiping the damp tendrils away from her face.

In that moment she gave over to the exhaustion she felt. Mentally and physically. The constant backbreaking work of the farm. Emotionally dealing with her parents. Avoiding Maggie. It all took a lot of mental space.

Daryl leaned down, pressing his brow to hers for a second. She was struck by his gentleness. Where was that coming from? She relished in it. Someone being kind to her for the sake of kindness. When his lips brushed passed hers, ever so slightly, she moaned deeply, her arms crawling up chest. The fabric of his shirt soft, the muscles underneath quivered.

“I’m glad it rained,” he murmured against her lips.

Her smile pressed against his lips in return. “Me too.”

Taking her by the hand, he led her past the living room, down the hall to his bedroom, the last door of the hallway. He’d left the windows open to the rain, and the room was cool, the musky sent of the rain hung in the air. As he closed the door, the last verse of the song could be heard:

 _And she helps me to bed.  
__And then I tell her, as I turn out the light  
__I say, “My darling, you were wonderful tonight”_.

As the rain tapped on the tin roof above, lightning flashed in the distance and the thunder rumbled, he loved her long and achingly slow. Where her body was tense and eager, his was pliant and tentative. Treating her with the tenderness she needed. By the time he was finished, her body was like rubber, arms and legs heavy with glorious use.

 . . .

“Amy? The blonde?” He questioned idly, trailing his fingers over the necklace down the center of her chest, down to her belly button. Leaning over he tongued the sensitive skin around the area.

Who he really wanted to ask about was the guy she’d been acting like doesn’t exists. The one she was careful to never bring up. She talked about Amy, Shawn, her nieces and nephew, a few other friends from town. She complained about Maggie. But never mentioned the pretty boy in the Mustang.

Really, he’d rather forget he exists all together and tell Beth how he really felt. How when he wasn’t with her, he wished he was. How just the thought of her made his chest tighten. It wasn’t just about sex. It honestly wasn’t. Even back when things first started, it was different for him.

“Yeah,” she breathed out her answer becoming more focused on what his mouth was doing to her body than what they were talking about.

“Beth?” He questioned, resting a hand on her belly, resting his chin on the hand. She looked down at him and ran her fingers through his ever present shaggy hair, pushing it away from his ruggedly handsome face. Her heart skipped a beat. His vivid eyes zeroed in on her and only her. So focused. So intent on what it was he had to say.

“I was wonderin’...”

“Yes, Daryl?” She asked, encouraging him to go on.

Just then the sound of crunching tires on the gravel drive had Daryl jumping up from his place leaning on Beth’s torso. Striding to the window, he quickly turned back to her.

“Shit, it's Shane,” he said, his eyes large. Something close to fear, but not quite, in them.

Beth sat up, blinking her eyes as Daryl scrambled to pull his pants on, pull his shirt over his head and pushing his arms simultaneously through the arm holes. Chuckling smally at his panic.

“What the hell you laughin ‘bout?” He questioned, picking her clothes up off the floor, tossing them in her general direction.

Instead of taking the clothes, she stood, naked she went to him and put her arms around his neck.

“So? He doesn’t know I’m here.”

“He’s gonna’. In ‘bout 5 seconds. Now get your ass dressed.” He tried to sound commanding. He should have known better though. Beth Greene don’t take orders, and he didn’t really want to give them. It’s just he really didn’t feel like dying that day. And it wouldn’t take long for the word to get around. Shane had a big mouth.

Beth leaned up, kissing him quiet. And he allowed it. For some strange reason, he let her distract him.

The screen door leading into the living room screeched, and Shane could be heard saying, “Daryl? Hey! Ya’ here?”

Pushing away from her, he brought his finger up to her lips, pressing it there with a shushing motion. Walking around her, he went to the door, stepping through. Giving her one last look, he shut the door behind him after walking into the hallway.

When he returned a while later, telling Shane was going to get into the shower and he’d meet him in town later, she was gone. Leaving the window open behind her.

. . .

_“Damn it girl, what the fuck. Why did I do that?”_

_“It's fine, Daryl,” Beth told him, straddling his lap after he had plopped down to the sofa, out of breath from the exertion of sex, as well as fear._

_“It's fine?” He asked, exasperated, laying his head on the back of the couch._

_“Yeah, plus it was hot.” Beth wrinkled up her nose at the word hot. “You know it was.”_

_“That’s besides the point! Ain’t never gone bare before. What the fuck was I thinking?”_

_“Well,” Beth purred, running her fingernails down his pecs to his jeans, “You were thinking it felt good. And not much else.”_

_“That’s for damn sure.”_

" _Don't worry, it’s fine,” she said again. Running her lips softly along the line of his jaw. Pushing her chest against his, her nipples hardened forming to pinked peaks._

_Her lips traveled to his earlobe, her tongue hot and wet against his skin. Even if he did just empty himself inside of her, his dick, lying flaccid between them, twitched. This woman may very well kill him, and he’d be okay with it._

_“How is it fine?” He asked before he was cast under her spell once again._

_“‘Cause I’m on the pill,” she whispered in his ear before pulling back. She took his hand where it sat on the cushion next to his leg. Bringing his index finger to her lips, she kissed it and said, “Shh, don’t tell anyone.”  It was just another secret in a long line of things she kept inside, only for her to know._

_Winking, she brought his hand back down in between her legs. She was wet, swollen, his own seed dripping out of her. It gave him a thrill, to feel her moisture mixed with his. She hadn’t gotten off.  Not that he beat himself up about it. It felt damn good. Even if someone held him at gunpoint, he couldn't have held back any longer than he had. So when he ran his fingers over her labia, rubbing not too lightly across her clit, she arched her back and moaned his name._

_He merely sat back and watched the show. Her arched back, eyes closed shut, riding his fingers. It didn’t take long. A few strokes of her clit, taking nearly her whole breast into his mouth, sucking eagerly. She rode his hand, just like she rode his body, with focus, eagerly reaching something only he was able to give her in that way. Rode him until she stilled, then burst apart._

  _. . ._

_Laying together on the couch, a knitted blanket pulled loosely over them to ward off the chill they felt as their skin dried. Daryl lightly ran his fingers along her bare forearm. It was strange how easily they went from ravishing each other, to laying in each other's arms - like they were ‘together’._

" _Ya’ gonna’ tell me what you was upset about?” He questioned. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. Curious and angry at whatever it was that made her cry. He had no business being angry, she wasn’t his girl. Yet, he wanted to help her with whatever was wrong. ._

_She shrugged her shoulder, began pulling at a loose strand of yarn of the blanket. A seriousness she tried her best to hide, though Daryl knew it was there, overcame her and she said, “Ain’t nothin’.”_

_She was lying again. And they both knew it. But again, he let it go because it wasn’t his business. They weren't ‘together’._

_Together, whatever that meant. As Beth stayed in her silent reprieve, Daryl wondered what it would be like to be together. She’d be able to park in his driveway. Wouldn’t have to cut through the woods. She’d be able to stay there, maybe even for the night. Maybe they’d share holidays together, maybe she’d even invite him over to the farm for dinner._

_Ha! He almost laughed aloud. Fat chance that was._

_He’d never been in that kind of relationship before. Wouldn't know how to act. He’d most likely screw things up. But, this felt good. And not just because Beth’s naked body was snuggled up close to his in the semi darkness of his living room as the rain pelted overhead. The two of them together felt somehow right. And the fact that he’d came inside of her without a condom, before he knew she was on the pill, it didn’t freak him out quite as badly as he thought something like that might have._

 . . .

Beth’s life was spiraling out of control. She felt it. Could actually feel it. The ground shifted underneath her feet. A fake smile plastered across her face. Inside she was a trainwreck waiting to happen. Thoughts swirled in her mind, her vision was wavy and her breath came in short bursts causing her heart to palpitate and pound in her ears. Her fingertips tingled where she grasped the edge of the table she stood by.

 If she didn’t know any better, she’d think something was severely wrong with her. This sensation, though, had been happening more often than not lately.

Her father, cleaned up in a brown blazer and his nicest church jeans, talked adamantly about something to Gareth’s father, Randolph. Her mother was dressed in a pretty blue and white floral dress was speaking to a few other guests. Even Maggie seemed to be having a good time, flirting with Gareth’s brother, Alex.

Gareth’s family was having a Labor Day cook out. If you could call this soiree a cook out. A large white tent covered the majority of their back yard, save the section that was dedicated to the in-ground pool. Long tables covered with white linen were surrounded by fabric covered wooden upright chairs. Fancy finger food was being passed around on silver platters by waiters in starched white shirts. The words ‘cook out ‘ to the average person conjured up the idea of burgers and hotdogs on the grill. Not Gareth’s parents though. Beth saw it as another way to show off what they had, what their money could buy.

Then she immediately felt guilty. They’d been kind to her. Gareth’s mother, Mary, had been standoffish, but friendly enough and she was nice to her own mother so Beth could overlook her cold shoulder.  Alex was a fun loving guy that had the whole world at his fingertips. Randolph was charismatic, loud. The center of attention. And Beth only toyed with the idea of calling him Randy, figuring he wouldn’t like it very much.

Gareth was never far off, standing a few feet from her, talking with a young couple she’d been introduced to. For the life of her she could not remember their names. What’s more was she felt she should be a part of the conversation, but her tongue felt thick, heavy. So she only stood with that fake smile on her face and nodded occasionally when it seemed warranted. Focusing on the breathing techniques she’d read about on the internet, when the woman, impeccably dressed with perfect blonde hair pinned back into a bun, addressed Beth.

She wasn’t sure how many times she’d said her name. She hadn’t noticed until Gareth touched her elbow a little too sharply and finally gained her attention. Though Beth wracked her brain to remember her name, it continued to escape her. Sophie? Bunny? Peaches? Clearing her throat she asked the woman, “I’m sorry what did you say?”

“I just said your dress is very pretty. Where did you get it?” The woman, about her own age, eyed Beth predatorily, her eyes drawn to slits. Beth half expected a forked tongue to escape the corner of her mouth.

Did she know she’d actually got it at the Dime Store? Beth doubted it since the woman didn’t seem like the type to frequent that type of store. “Oh just a little shop in my town,” Beth answer vaguely

“That color, it really brings out your eyes.” She said in a way that some women could pay a compliment when really it was a snide put down. Continuing with her questions, she went on. “Do you go to school? What’s your major?”

Beth’s gut, empty of food since she hadn’t ate in, well, she couldn't’ remember, heaved and she pressed her lips together before answering.

Knowing it was a sore spot for Beth, to his credit, Gareth put an arm around her waist, pulled her close. “Beth’s going to be a veterinarian. For now though, she works on her parents farm.”

“Work. On a farm?”

Beth heard it, the way she said the word work with such disdain, she could easily guess what she thought of it.  

This time of year, the time when the average student was heading back to school, hit her hard. Now there was this woman and they way she looked at her. The square box protruding from Gareth’s jacket pocket that cut into Beth’s side when he pulled her close, leaving her guessing what it was and what the box held. The lack of food. The panic scraping from the inside trying to find its way out. It was all too much.

 She broke away from Gareth, a bit too abruptly because the woman’s slitted eyes widened.

“I’m sorry. I...ah,” she fumbled for an excuse. Any excuse. “I have to go freshen my drink.”  It was only water, but she didn't care and took off toward the paved patio where a bar was set up. Casting a glance over her shoulder, she saw that Gareth and the couple were now talking about something else, paying her no attention. Setting her cup of water on the bar, she walked right past and into the house. Up the back stairway and looking into each room before she found a bathroom set off from the main hallway.

Once inside, the blue tile probably shipped over from Italy, the cast iron clawfoot tub that was probably generations old only irritated her already precarious state. She dug in her purse and pulled out a small pill bottle, fishing out one of the tiny pills the doctor had prescribed her. Cupping water from the spotless gold faucet in her hand, she downed the pill. Hoping the Xanax took quick effect. It should, she hadn’t been taking it long and she had an empty stomach. Maybe, just maybe, if she stayed hidden away in the bathroom, the medication would hit her system and she could handle the rest of the day in the middle of someplace she did not belong.

Balancing on the lip of the tub, Beth dug out her phone next. She didn’t dare keep Daryl’s number saved on her phone, and deleting each text as soon as she read them, she typed in Daryl’s number from memory,

_What are u up to?”_

 A moment passed. He was usually pretty good about answering her texts quickly. Something that made stomach quake and heart palpate for another reason completely.

_Nothin. U?_

_Jus losing my mind._

As time went by, the harder she found it to keep Daryl at an arm's length. He was solid, unflappable. She could tell him anything and he never judged her. She’d yet to tell him about Gareth, though she had a feeling he knew about him.

 _Why’s that?_ He questioned.

What could she say? That her life was heading straight toward the altar, toward country clubs  meetings and Junior League. Chenille and silk.

 _Idk_ , was her answer.

_Come over, I’ll help you forget everything._

And that’s what she needed to hear. He never tried to fix her, but did try to make her feel better. In her mind and body.

 _I’ll be there when I can. I’m caught up right now. That ok?_ She didn’t want him to feel like she was penciling him in incase she got a better offer or that she was putting him off. Still, she had to stay here for at least another hour. She’d been there all day, as it was. She was ready to get out of there.

_Text me, let me know._

 Either the pill or texting Daryl made her edgy nerves smooth over and she was able to join Gareth again at the party. Thankfully the woman and her husband had moved on, and he was now speaking to someone else, an older man that looked harmless.

 She put her fake smile back on her face, grabbed a glass of champagne as it was being passed around and drank half it of it one gulp.

 “Good?” Gareth asked noting her eagerness to down the sweet bubbly liquid.

She nodded, taking another drink, this one a sip. “Why the champagne?” She asked. Wasn’t that usually reserved for special occasions. Although maybe a Labor Day picnic was his family's idea of being champine worthy.

 “Well, we were hoping we’d have something to celebrate,” Gareth said, taking the glass from her hand, setting it on the table. Then picked up a discarded butter knife, banging it lightly on the glass.

Beth froze. Everyone was looking at them. And then Gareth was speaking loudly.  His words, sounding like she was underwater, were muffled coming in and out. And then, he was taking that box out of his pocket.

All Beth could think were the words _No, No, No, NO_ over and over again. She scanned the crowd. Her parents stood together, looking happier than she’d seen them in a long time, his parents looking on proudly. Well, his father did anywhow. Everyone else, a sea of faces she did not know, looked on. Waiting in anticipation.

Gareth kneeled. _No, good Lord Gareth, get up!_ Her mind screamed.

“Beth,” Gareth said, taking her left hand in his. “You’re beautiful, amazing. I never met anyone like you.” Normally she’d take that as a compliment. She felt very much like everyone else. Nothing special. But coming from him, she did not like it at all. “I want you to be mine. Always. Will you marry me?”

She didn’t remember speaking. Maybe she just nodded slightly, more or less a twitch of indecisiveness and Gareth took that as a resounding yes. Slid the ring on her finger, stood and pulled her into an embrace.

And that, as they say, is that.

 


	6. Living Dead Girl

**Thanks so much for reading and commenting! Please keep it up! I love your input. And I'm sorry for this chapter. I hope you all forgive me and hang in there. I've not let you all down yet. Well I hope I haven't anyway. Thanks again!**

  **I really feel I need to say I actually love Maggie. She's just an easy scapegoat in this fic.**

**Also, this truck scene I took from the song We Went by Randy Houser and maybe my own life from way back when. ;)  heheheh**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Beth made her escape after what felt like something akin to torture, making the excuse of a migraine. Which wasn’t too far off from the truth after pretending to be happy and accepting dozens of hugs and congratulations.

She _should_ be happy. She should be thankful for all those people wanting to congratulate her and Gareth. She just couldn’t seem to muster up the energy it all took, making her feel like an ungrateful brat.

As she drove back to towards town from Gareth’s parents house, her gaze went to her hand on the steering wheel and to the mammoth diamond on her finger. It felt strange there, out of place. Heavy with all the implications that it carried. What the hell was she going to do? She didn't want this. Did she? She tried to focus on how she really felt about Gareth. How he made her feel.

Sure, she liked him. She cared for him in a rudimentary sort of way. He was decent to her. His family had been nice, for the most part, to her. Did she love him? She wasn’t even sure what love really was at this point.

Mostly, how Gareth made her feel was nothing compared to the way Daryl made her feel. It wasn’t even comparable.

One thing was for certain, she wasn’t proud of the way she’d behaved this summer. Wasn’t proud of the way she treated Gareth with so little care for his feelings. Seeing a man while carrying on an affair with another, knowing it couldn’t go anywhere. Her mother raised her better. She’d even had sex with Gareth a few times when she couldn't find a graceful way out of it. Even now, alone, her face burned with embarrassment.

Yes, her mother definitely raised her better than this.

In all honesty, under the cover of the night sky she was able to admit all she thought about while Gareth clumbisly groaped her in his fancy apartment bedroom was Daryl. How different Daryl’s touch felt compared to Gareth's. Daryl’s large, roughened hands and Gareth's long and skinny snake-like fingers. Daryl’s strong back and broad shoulders, Gareth’s skinny physique. Daryl didn’t hold back when he kissed her. Gareth’s lips were cold and too smooth, almost like he wore lip gloss. It revolted Beth.

She forced herself to stop with the comparisons there. That uneasy sick feeling coiled in her belly again and her heart gave a big thump before feeling like it skipped the next two beats completely, making her head feel like it might float away. Everything was spinning out of control, including her own thoughts.

Pulling into the pavilion on her way through town, she parked. Digging into her purse, she retrieved the little bottle of magic pills. Drinking from an old water bottle sitting in the counsel, she downed another, wishing they lasted longer. And, because what the hell? She took another. It’d been a long day.

After a few minutes her heart beat slowed and the racing thoughts were dulled to a quiet whisper. Blessed numbness. Leaning her head back on the headrest, she closed her eyes, willing the day’s events to just go away. It was childish to hope that, this much she knew. But her life was no longer her own, and she hoped for a new one to magically appear.

. . .

Beth woke to the sound of tapping on her window. She had no idea how long she’d been out. Grabbing her phone, she checked the time. Turns out she’d only been asleep about twenty minutes. Her heart beat still felt off, just less so and seeing Daryl’s face on the other side of the window wasn’t a bad way to wake up. Stepping out of her car, she immediately went to him, not bothering to see if there were any prying eyes near by. Not really caring.

He accepted her with open arms, with no questions. A good thing since she had no answers. Their mouths came together, their bodies going from 0 to 60 in only a few seconds.Without breaking their grasp on one another, Daryl walked her over to his truck, forcing himself away from Beth’s passionate kiss long enough to open the door for Beth to slide up into.

Once behind the wheel, he asked, “Where to?”

“Just go,” she told him and she didn’t need to say it twice. She had the inexplicable urge to be somewhere and nowhere all at once.

As Daryl gunned the engine to life, Beth slid open the middle section of the back window and took a lukewarm beer from the ever present cooler in the back of the truck bed. Offering him the can of Bud that he shrugged off.

“Suit yourself,” she smiled and popped the top, downing half the can in a couple glubs. The alcohol going straight to her brain, it swam slightly.

Feeling reckless, needing to drown out the thoughts that were returning to buzz around in her brain, she turned the dial to the radio and music blared through the speakers and she immediately started singing to the song playing. Kicking back the rest of the beer.

“Damn, take it easy,” Daryl chuckled.

“You my chaperone now?”

He only gave her a sly look from the corner of his eye.

“Listen Mister, it's been a hella’ long day. I need a little git up and go, if you ain’t willing…” she let the words hang in the air. There was no way she was finding someone else and they both knew it.

And why wouldn't he give her what she wants? He was Daryl Dixon. If there was one thing in life he knew how to do, it was raise a little hell.  “Alright then. Hang onto your ass girly.”

Beth let out a yelp of excitement as he floored the gas, sending the truck fishtailing down Main Street.

“Let’s give this sleepy Podunk town something to talk ‘bout,” Daryl grumbled, driving one handed, lighting a smoke with the other.

Taillights fading down the road, Daryl deftly handled his truck around and around doing donuts in the center of town. Mocking the speed limit sign that read twenty-five. Barreling past the Baptist Preacher's house, honking at the Sheriff's office where the only deputy probably dozed off in the Sheriff's office chair.

Shooting their way out of town, Daryl took a sharp right, jumped the ditch, cutting a path through old man Horvath’s corn field. Horvath could be heard hollering from his front porch, shaking a fist at them in an old white t-shirt and boxer shorts. This made Beth laugh hysterically. The sound of her laugh was music to Daryl’s ears. If nothing else, at least he’d made her happy for a few seconds.

Digging ruts in the mud, coming out on the other side, he didn’t slow until they’d made it to his destination. A little known inland lake the property owner dug for the purpose of irrigating his fields.  

Beth let out a sigh, smiled so brightly that he saw her face light up even in the dark. “I really needed that. “

Leaning over, he cupped the back of her head, stopping a millimeter from his lips, he growled, “You sure are a wild one.”

“Ya’ think so?” She questioned, the fight back in her eyes, if only briefly.   

“Uh huh,” he moaned, leaning the rest of the way, taking her lips for his own.

Quickly she pulled back, “Come on!” She said excitingly. Much to his disgruntlement, she escaped his grasp. Before things got any further, she was out the door.

By the time he unfolded himself from the truck, she was heading towards the water, pulling her dress up over her head, kicking off her sandals. Which, of course, had been his intention to begin with - any reason to get her naked.

For the first time he noticed she was dressed up. Where had she been he wondered a second before she threw her bra at him, hitting him in the center of his chest. Smiling coyly over her shoulder, she dove into the shallows of the pond, submerging herself completely.

She didn’t resurface right away and he stood idly waiting. Seconds dragged on and he said her name out loud. Silly he knew. It was unlikely she’d hear him under the water. Taking a  step closer to the water's edge saying her name again, louder this time. She’d been under at least thirty seconds.

Indecisive, he wondered if he should he go in after her? Or wait her out? Just as he was making the move to go in after her, she resurfaced. Jutting out of the water, hair flipping up and over her head. A mermaid in the pale moonlight.

Turning to him, she looked alive. Divinely alive. “Aintcha’ comin’ in?” She asked around deep breaths and chattering teeth.

Silently he sighed his relief and leaned back against the hood of the truck. “Na’. No way.”

He thought back to her text about losing it. Something was going on with her but he wasn’t sure what. Or what he could do about it. So he only watched her with his eagle sharp eyes.

“Ya’ chicken?” She jeered.

“Nope,” he said, taking another cigarette from his breast pocket, lighting it, blowing smoke up into the night air. “I just don’t get naked in public places as easily as you do.” Not that he was complaining about her tendency to bare it all. He’d never miss the chance to see her naked frolicing in the water.  

She shrugged her shoulder and floated onto her back. Wishing she felt like this all of the time. Her body and mind weightless against the waters small waves. Instead of fighting against it like she did with the world’s relentless push and pull, she drifted along. .

Daryl watched as she floated, the moon shining on her damp skin. Pale against the inky black water, free floating aimlessly. And in that moment, she was free, the weight of the world momentarily off her shoulders. Whatever it was that was weighing her down, he wanted to take on as his own burden. Only if he could figure out how to do that.

When she was ready, she gracefully swam to the waist deep water and walked unabashedly to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Cool water dripping down his neck, almost singeing on his hot skin. Cupping her ass, he pulled her to him with a deep moan. His hand rounding her hip, gliding up her damped skin, over her ribs, knowing she was ticklish there, making her quiver ever so slightly.

Pulling back, he rested his brow against hers. “Beth, I need to tell you something. I jus’ don’t know how to say it.”

“Say what?” She asked, the seriousness suddenly back, pushing heavily in her chest. She longed for the buoyancy she felt just a moment before. At the same time she wanted to know with all her being what Daryl needed to tell her.

He was sure if he didn’t get it out, he’d burn up on the inside. So plowing ahead, his voice strained with emotion that crept up the back of his throat, “I think about you all the time.I wanna’ be with you all of the time. And I don’t mean sex.”

Fumbling he was quick to add, “The sex is amazing, I just mean…” dropping his head for a seconds reprieve before going on. “I wonder what’s goin’ on with you. What’s wrong, what's really bothering you. I wonder what I can do to help you...”

Beth pulled away, covering her bare chest, beginning to chill against the night air. “What are you gonna do, Daryl? Save me from my life?” She asked, her words barely above a whisper. She didn’t intend them harshly and he didn’t take it that way.

“I dunno’. I would if I could. Take you far away from here. I wonder why we can’t be together.” Flustered he ran a hand over his face, feeling like he was royally messing things up. “Fuck. I mean, I know why we can’t be together. Jus’ the more time we spend together, those reasons seem stupid. I…” he stumbled over the words, “I just know I don’t feel right when you’re not with me.”

No one had spoke sweeter words to her. They were a salve to her worn out soul. Raising her hand, she cupped his scruffy face. His stare penetrating hers.

Opening her mouth to speak. To say what, she wasn’t sure. _I feel the same way.  Yes, please take me away from here. We can be together._ But what if… what if…

Instead of saying what she wanted to say, she did the thing she knew she was good at. Placing her lips to his, she put him under her spell. Angling her head, she slid her tongue into his mouth, to dance with his. Pulling back, his hand came up and lightly grasped her neck, her jaw, his thumb rubbing over her lips, wanting to touch their softness. She took his thumb into her mouth, sucking lightly, forcing a groan to come up from somewhere deep within him.

“Fuck, Beth. You’re gonna’ drive me crazy.” He’d never met anyone as hungry as she was.

Picking her up by her waist, she wrapped her legs around him and he swung her around. She squealed against his lips when her back came into contact with the cold steel of the truck hood. He felt her smile spread under his lips. Almost frantically she went for his belt, hell bent on getting to his stiffening dick.

Intending to help her, he fished a hand in between them as well, trying to see through the shadow their bodies created, blocking out the full moon. When his eyes adjusted to the added darkness, he noticed a ring. A diamond the size of the iceberg the Titanic hit with a gold band was wrapped around her finger.

Lowering her to her feet, he took her hand in his own. He inspected the diamond on her ring finger, twirling it back and forth with his thumb, twinkling in the moonlight.

“Daryl…”

He dropped her hand, heated pain began to burn in his chest, penetrating outward. His throat closed up and he had to force himself to breath. Even if he knew what to say, he didn’t trust himself to actually speak. Slipping away from her, he silently walked to the driver's side door.

“Let me explain…” Beth pleaded, following him.

“Explain what? I knew what I was getting into when we started this.” No. No that wasn’t exactly true. He actually didn't plan on falling in love with her.

The thought struck his core, momentarily pausing him. If this was love, this overbearing pain that felt like it might kill him, he didn’t want it. None of it. Of course, that wasn’t true either. He just wanted Beth. Wanted her to be happy and carefree. He’d give her the space she needed to figure it all out.  Hell, he’d follow her all over eternity if thats what it took to bring a smile back to her face.

“But…” she grasped for the right words. But there were no words. She fucked up in a major way. Now she was losing the one person that means the most to her. And why? Because she was too afraid to admit that they were seeing each other? Afraid of what her parents might say? What Maggie would say? It all seemed so stupid now.

“But what? I ain’t interested in being your back door man.” And that was only because _she_ deserved better than that.

Turning his back, he reached behind the seat and retrieved a small fleece blanket he kept there. Facing her, he wrapped the blanket briskly around her shoulders. Unable to meet her gaze, he rounded her, picking up her clothing and shoes as he went to the passenger side door. Opened it and motioned with a jerk of his head.

“Come on. Better get ya’ back to your car.”

Really, he wasn’t surprised to find out for certain that she had been seeing another man. By all pretenses Beth and this guy, he was guessing it was the pretty boy in the Mustang, weren’t just messing around. It was serious apparently and far be it of him to come in between two people that were set to be married. He wasn’t raised in a fancy house with high society parents, still he knew better than to break up a marriage.

That didn't mean it didn’t hurt. Oh, God, it hurt. Burned to the core. But what could he do?

Beth did as he asked and shuffled onto the truck seat taking the clothes he handed to her with   shaking hands. His faked politeness was driving her crazy. She prefer he yell at her. Scream. Call her the no good two bit whore that she felt she was.

She redressed on their way back to town, the silence in the cab of the truck deafening. There was a million things she wanted to say. They all fell miles short of how she really felt. So she kept her mouth shut, watching the shadowed landscape as it raced passed, trying to keep the shaking of her body to a minimum.

Once back at the pavilion, the truck running idle next to her car, they sat together. Both unwilling to say good-bye. After sometime though, Beth realized if this was the last time she was to see him, she didn’t want things to be left unsaid. She tried her hardest to articulate what she felt into actual words.

“Daryl,” she began. Her voice sounding as small as she felt. “For what it's worth, no one's ever made me feel the way you do.”

Once the words were out they felt lame. Insufficient. Not enough.

He nodded his understanding. “It don’t gotta end like this.” His voice a mere rumble, raw with emotion.

They were both afraid it did have to end. What other chance did they have?

“There’s no way we can make it work. Is there?” She asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

He merely shrugged his shoulders, really having no idea. Reaching over, he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her to him. Meeting in the middle, he touched his lips lightly to hers. Committing the way she felt to memory. Every sensation, every sound. Her eyes, her movements. Her voice. The way her skin smelled of fresh water. Even the color of her damn hair. All of it he stored away to take back out once in a while to cherish if only in memory.

They were startled apart when the truck door swished open and someone was pulling Beth out by the collar of her dress, the sound of her whimper along with the stitches of the seams pulling loose. Daryl was out of the truck in a heartbeat and rounding the hood to face the intruder, whoever they might be.

It was a woman, the same woman at the bar that night so long ago. The one that talked down to Beth as though she was some idiotic kid.

“Maggie, what the hell do you think you’re doin’? Beth yelled, pulling free of her.

Daryl froze, momentarily perplexed he looked from Beth to the irate woman. This was Maggie? This was her sister? He and his own brother had gotten into some knock out, drag out fights in their life. This felt different. More intrusive, more dangerous.

“Ha! That’s funny. I think I’m the one that should be askin’ that question.”

“It ain’t none of your business what I’m doing. It's my life!”

Maggie let out a humorless belch of a laugh, “Yeah, and you’re hellbent on ruining that life. You can have anything you want at the tip of your fingers and you're just going to throw it all away? And for what? Him?” Maggie asked, hitching a thumb in Daryl’s direction. “Come on, we are goin’ home.”

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere with you.”

“The hell you’re not,” Maggie made a grab for Beth but she dodged her.

That was it for Daryl. No one, not even her sister, put their hands on Beth. He didn’t want to interfere with family, but he didn’t think it was fair to leave Beth to fend for herself since it involved the both of them.

“Now hold up,” Daryl said, stepping between them. “If Beth don’t wanna’ go with you, she don’t have to.” She was over eighteen, could do what she wanted. At least by law.

“Daryl?” Is that you’re name?” Maggie sneered. “Well let me tell you a thing or two. You mean nothing to her. You’re just the preoccupation of a little brat that’s feelin’ sorry for herself. Slumming around before she hasta’ settle down.”

“Maggie!” Beth yelled. Then seeming to give up on her sister, she focused her attention on Daryl. Cupping his cheek as she did only a short time before. This time he was too focused on the girl to pay attention to any ring on her finger.

Placing his hand on her hip, the heat of his palm soaking through to her skin, he fought off the urge to kiss her. One last time.

“Daryl, I’m so sorry for all this.”

“Ain’t your fault.” And it wasn’t as far as he was concerned. He didn’t know the whole story. Didn’t need to. She was obviously stuck between what she wanted to do and what she was told she had to do. “You don’t have to go with her,ya’ know? You don’t have to,” he repeated for emphasis.

Beth shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears, “I do have to go. My whole life is have to.” She didn’t say it to make him feel sorry for it. It just was a fact. Reaching up on her toes, she placed a kiss to his cheek, whispering, “I’m sorry.”

She was sorry. So sorry for everything. Sorry she’d dragged Daryl into the mess that was her life. Sorry she wasn’t more brave. Sorry she couldn't tell her sister, her parents, Gareth, everyone to fuck off.

But she couldn't. So she stepped away from Daryl. Ignoring Maggie completely, she went to her car, got in started the engine. She drove away without looking back.

Maggie stood with her back razor straight, starring Daryl down. He found this humorous. Did she really think he’d cower to her?

“You leave her the hell alone, ya’ hear me?”

“I care more ‘bout that girl than any of you do.” He spoke calmly, matter of factly. The best way to get back at a pissed off person is to remain calm when they were looking for a fight as Maggie clearly was. “If you really cared at all you’d see what you’re doin’ to her.”

With that he had nothing left to say. He left her there to stew in her own path of destruction

. .  .

Beth drove home on autopilot. Her mind a blank void of darkness. Afraid to think, afraid her mind might implode if she did. She felt there was no way out. No way to stop the train wreck that is her life.  

Vaguely, in the back of her mind she wondered did this happen with everyone? At some point in their life, did they realize their life isn’t really their own? Is this why so many people she came across seemed unhappy, some even dead behind the eyes as though they were zombies. She didn’t want to be one of them. She didn’t want to be just another living dead girl.

What choice did she have, she wondered as she slipped into her bedroom unnoticed and into her bathroom. She didn’t recognize the girl reflected back at her in the mirror. Hair matted and damp. Her clothes rumpled and smudged with dirt. She hadn’t noticed before but silent tears ran down her pale cheeks.

Staring at herself. Hating herself. Hating her life.

Anguish hit her like a mac truck, doubling her over at the waist. Sobs wracked her body so strong she couldn’t catch a breath. Her world was literally spinning as she grasped the ledge of the sink then slid down onto the cold linoleum floor, her purse falling open next to her. The bottle of pills spilled out onto the floor.


	7. Secret To My Soul

**I just have to say I am really loving the comments coming in. I appreciate any comments, but these longer thought inducing one are amazing! I love discussing the who/what/where/when/why. Even those that don’t totally agree with what I’m doing. I love that we can all have a discussion without it getting nasty. Thanks so much everyone!!**

**I wanted to add a little lightness before we get back into the thick of the story so here is a sweet flashback before more seriousness towards the end.**

**Thanks so much for reading and commenting. :) And thanks ivyandocean for the beta!**

. . .

_ The princess of Greene farms turned twenty that summer. And Daryl had no idea. Why would he, really? Still, he felt like he’d screwed up somehow by not knowing. _

_ He watched from his usual spot parked at the pavilion on his tailgate. A beer in one hand, his phone in the other pretending to look up something, anything. When really he was watching Beth as the blonde, Amy, rolled up with a half dozen balloons attached to purple ribbons and a tupperware container holding cupcakes with bright pink frosting. Squealing, she yelled ‘happy birthday’ and gave her a hug, handing over the cupcakes. Beth smiling brilliantly hugged her back. They, her Amy and their friends, dove into the cupcakes. _

_ He tried to remain focused on his phone, but watching her act so carefree, knowing she felt anything but carefree, grated at him. Because she  _ should  _ be carefree. At nineteen, apparently twenty now, she should be looking forward to her future. Not running from it, hell bent on ruining her life along the way. Drinking, smoking, sleeping with a redneck, trying her best to forget everything. _

_ On his phone, Daryl switched from the google search engine he was pretending to look up a part for his truck with and opened the text app. Sliding over to Beth’s name, that he only labeled as B, and typed out a text. _

Meet me later?  _ He questioned. _

_ He watched as she pulled the phone from the back pocket of her short denim cutoffs that showed off her long legs and read the message. She had better self control than he as her eyes didn’t glide over to his as she returned a text. His phone buzzed in response seconds later. _

_ They were pushing it, texting when anyone could read it over their shoulder. This whole sneaking around business was getting old for him. At first it was exciting. Illicit. Now though, he was growing tired. For some reason, he longed to be able to walk up to her, in front everyone and God himself, and talk to her. Put his arms around her. Kiss her.  _

_ Yeah, that’ll happen, he sneered to himself as he read her text. One simple word: _

Sure _. _

_ And that’s all that needed to be said. He’d go home and wait for her. He wondered what Shane would say if he knew he spent the majority of his time waiting for a girl. Or, worse yet, what his brother would think. They’d razz him until sundown and he didn’t care. Not one bit. Because he had something with Beth. Something he couldn’t share with anyone else, something just the same. _

_ After sometime, once the crowd started to thin out, Daryl made up an excuse and left too. Shane wanted to follow back to his house, hang out awhile longer which is what they normally did, that’s where the majority of their drinking was done. He lied and said he had to work early the next morning. Shane looked at him skeptically. Work had never stopped him before. Luckily Shane let it go and let him leave without much of an argument. If Shane noticed he hadn’t been around as much as he normally was, he didn’t mention it. _

_ Returning home he went through the house, grabbing up every blanket and pillow he could find, then returned to his truck. The moon was out, bright and full, a million stars dotted the black sky. He’d say it was pretty perfect out, if he used such words such as perfect to describe the night. Which, of course he didn’t. _

_ Sitting on the top step of the porch stairs, he lit a cigarette and waited on Beth. It wasn’t very long before she showed up, making enough noise to scare off every animal in a ten mile radius. As she stumbled into the clearing of his property, he chuckled lightly. _

_ “What you laughin’ at?” She asked, walking up to him. Her hand behind her back, a shady  look on her face. _

_ “You, girl. You’re ‘bout as quiet as a 747.” _

_ “Hush you, or I won't give you what I got hidden behind my back here.” _

_ He eyed her curiously. “Oh yeah? What if I don't want whatcha’ got hidden,” he teased. _

_ “I think you will,” she spoke in that sing-song voice of hers, her pretty mouth twitching, fighting off a full fledged smile. _

_ He slowly made a reach for her waist, which she pulled back away from. “Uh uh. You gotta’ say please.” _

_ He made a pfffttt sound with his mouth. “I ain’t never ask please for nothing.” _

_ “That’s too bad,” she smirked. “You’re just a naughty boy ain’t ya’?”   _

What the hell _ , Daryl thought to himself. He’d never thought words could make him want someone before. But her calling him ‘naughty’ was enough to make him want to groan with need. _

_ He’d watched her all evening from a distance and his fingers itched to touch her. Lightening fast he lunged at her. She had time to squeal and that’s about it before he had his arms wrapped around her and pulled her hand free from where it was hidden behind her back. _

_ It was good thing he didn’t use much force because the cupcake she held would have easily been smashed. _

_ He stepped back, one arm still around her waist, the other held her wrist. “What the hell’s this?” _

_ Beth giggled, mildly out of breath from their little wrestling match. “It's a cupcake. Duh!” _

_ “What for?” _

_ She rolled her eyes playfully, “To eat. I saved ya’ one.” _

_ Daryl released her wrist and put both arms around her, pulling her to his chest. It was stupid, but no one had ever saved him anything before. His throat became a tiniest bit tight. Over a damn cupcake. _

_ “Here,” she said, holding the cupcake up. _

_ “Why dontcha hold onto that for a sec. I got something to show ya’.” _

_ Beth watched as he strode off to his truck, opening the door. She wouldn't call Daryl unpredictable, that wasn’t the right word. But she never knew what to expect from him either. Sometime’s he was so quiet she could almost hear the gears turning in his brain. Other times he was talkative - talkative by his standards anyway, and he’d tell her things about his childhood, or about what he wanted out of the future, how he felt stuck where he was at sometimes. One second he was dozing with his arms wrapped around her, the next he’d be up making them a late night dinner. _

_ And that was another surprise for Beth. Daryl cooked. And cooked well.   _

_ Now he was leaning out the truck door, questioning her. “Ya’ comin’?” _

_ Of course she was.  _ Duh _. _

_. . . _

_ Beth balanced the cupcake in her hand on the bumpy road to wherever their destination was. They talked sporadically until Daryl made a turn down a path alongside a field of soybeans, then driving down another path that led through the middle of that field. Once they were square in the middle of that field, Daryl stopped the truck sliding it into park, shutting off the engine. When he opened the door and the dome light came on, he sent her a wink. It went straight to her gut. _

_ “Come on,” he instructed. _

_ With the cupcake in her hand, feeling dumber by the second for having to carry the damn thing all over the countryside, she followed him to the back of the truck. He pulled the tailgate down and jumped up into the truck bed. _

_ “Gimmie your hand,” he said reaching down for her, helping her up and into the truck. _

_ She looked around, and in the diffused light of the moon, she took in her surroundings. Blankets, she recognized from Daryl’s house lined the bottom of the truck bed, the pillows from his bed and it looked to be a couple from the spare room, were propped up along the cab. The cooler was missing for the first time since she’d known him. _

_ Bit by bit, a smile spread her lips. “What’s this?” She asked. _

_ Suddenly bashful, he looked down at his feet, becoming overly interested in his thumbnail, chewing it. He rolled his shoulders. “I don’t know,” he mumbled. _

_ “You don’t know?” She teased, pushing lighting at his upper arm. “Is this for me?” _

_ “Maybe.” He almost hated how much he enjoyed making her happy. Almost, except he was too busy contending with that light feeling in his belly it caused. _

_ “It  _ is _ for me! Daryl you big softy!” She immediately plopped down onto the blankets, taking her boots and socks off, laying back against the blankets and pillows, stretching like a cat in noonday sun. _

_ He lay next to her on his side and she automatically rested her head on his bicep, looking up at the sky. In the middle of the field, their view wasn’t obstructed by anything and the inky blackness stretched on infantly. Little diamonds sparkled throughout. _

_ “Wow,” Beth said on an outtake of breath. _

_ Daryl had to admit the view was staggering, and he wasn’t looking at the sky. He was watching Beth. She looked up with wide eyes, carefree. Just the way she deserved to be. _

_ Nuzzling the bit of her ear that stuck out form her hair, he whispered, barely heard over the singing cicadas and crickets, “Happy Birthday.” _

_ Looking at him, her face was something between happiness and regret. She leaned up, placing a small kiss to his lips. “Thank you.” No one had ever done something like this for her before. And she never thought Daryl Dixon would be the one to do it. _

_ Suddenly remembering the cupcake, she sat up and grabbed it off the ledge of the truck bed and straddled Daryl's waste. Adjusting the pillows behind his head, he looked up at her, not much more than a shadowed ghost with white hair flowing behind her. She ran a finger across the bright pink frosting and brought it to his lips. He licked, then sucked. Lavishing Beth, she more sweeter than the frosting. She brought back her finger and dipped into the frosting again, and folding at the waist she brought it to his lips again, this time capturing her finger between their lips. Her tongue escaping her mouth licking the frosting and touching it to his tounge. _

_ With that, he grasped her head in between his hands, pulling her lips as close as humanly possible to his, groaning out her name. Taking the cupcake, he placed it back on the ledge and began to tear at Beth’s clothing. Within a few seconds, she was naked and he was laying over her, settled in between her legs. _

_ When they had sex in public, or anywhere other than his house, Daryl never got fully naked, much to Beth’s disappointment. Though it was a little endearing he was shy, she loved his body and wanted to savor it. His broad shoulders, powerful arms, scratchy hair traveling low on his belly.   _

_ Before he had a chance to distract her with his mouth or his tongue or his hands more than he already had, she began to tug at the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it over his head. She whispered, “I want you naked, Daryl.” And when he hesitated, pulling back to lean on his forearms on either side of her head, she pleaded. “Please.” _

_ She wanted to feel his hot skin against hers, feel the ripple of the muscles of his arms, feel the divots of the scars of his back. She wanted him to be vulnerable with her. Nothing between them but the cool night air. _

_ He couldn't say no to her, wasn’t even going to try at this point, so he worked his way out of his boots, jeans and boxer briefs. Completely naked under the stars, he peered down on her, halo of golden hair spilled around her angelic face, her body completely bared to him. He wondered how she did it. Lay there exposed totally to him. A strange stirring formed in his gut, and it had nothing to do with his dick being an inch from her.  _

_ Grasping each wrist tightly, which had her groaning - secretly she loved it when she found marks on her skin that he left there, he pushed them above her head. Pinning her down with his own body, he glided his tongue along her ear and whispered, “God, you're so beautiful it fucking hurts.” _

_ She squirmed underneath him, lining herself up with his cock and together, as she rose her hips  he shoved into her, joining their bodies. He filled her completely. Body as well as mind. Deep down she knew no one else would be able to satisfy her as he did. No one else would be able to hold her down by her wrists, whispering sweet words in her ear and have her loving every second of it. _

_ They ravished each other under the sky, feeling like the only two people in the world, the cupcake all but forgotten. Daryl continued to hold tight to her wrists, encouraged by her quickening hips underneath his. When she began to whimper because she was close but needed a little help, he slowed his pace, tightened his grip. _

_ When she opened her eyes, looking toward him, he held that grin, one corner of his lip turning upward. He loved to watch her in these few moments before she came. Her eyes slit in ecstasy, mouth parted, moaning deep within her throat. _

_ “Daryl, don’t stop,” she whined, arching her back. He put pressure on her body with his own, restricting her movements. _

_ Painstakingly slow he moved in and out of her. “Never felt a body good as yours.” _

_ She rolled her eyes, he was driving her mad in the best possible way. _

_ “What do you want?” He questioned, his voice gravelly with heat. _

_ “I want to come,” her breath hitched. “Daryl, I swear I’m gonna’ kill you,” she smiled, moaning out her frustration. _

_ “Not a bad way to die,” he chuckled, releasing her hands. Drifting his own down her body till he came to that sweet spot that made her buck and squeal. _

_. . . _

_ “Where do your folks think you are?” Daryl questioned. He wasn’t sure what time it was. It had to be getting late, the moon already passed over them and making its trek back down the other side of the sky. _

_ Snuggled into Daryl, nestled in their little truck bed nest she had almost fallen asleep. The rumble of his voice brought her back up to consciousness. _

_ “Huh?” She questioned drowsily. _

_ “Your parents. Where do they think you are when you’re with me at night?” Most of the time they met up late at night, barring a quickie during the day. The quickies were fewer and further in between since Beth worked on the farm and Daryl worked at the shop. Still they managed to escape during lunch on occasion. Night time, though, was when they spent most of their time together. He relished those few uninterrupted hours with Beth. _

_ One good thing about no one knowing what they were doing, whatever it was, was that there were no distractions. No friends to complicate things. No pretences. It was just him and her. _

_ “Oh, it depends. Sometimes I say I’m with Amy. Other times they just don’t ask and I don’t supply the information.”  She wasn’t going to mention Gareth and ruin the moment. _

_ “And tonight? Where do they think you are tonight? It’s your birthday, they don't wanna’ see you?” _

_ “I had dinner with them.” Dinner with her parents, Maggie, Shawn and his family, Gareth. It took some maneuvering but she was able to escape them all, including Gareth, after dinner saying her and Amy had plans. “‘Sides, things are different now.” _

_ “How’s it different?” he questioned. So much for not interfering with her life. He couldn't help but be curious. The Greenes were a close knit family. Why wouldn’t they want to be with their daughter on her twentieth birthday?   _

_ “Just is. Even a year ago I woulda’ never thought of not being with them on my birthday. Now… I couldn't wait to get outta there. Like I said, it’s different now.” She shifted closer to Daryl, “I’m  different. I’m not sure I like the person I’m becoming,” she said as a second thought, quieter. More to herself. _

_ “That’s ridiculous. Beth, you're amazing.” Saying the words aloud made him uncomfortable. He’d never told anyone they were amazing, or beautiful for that matter. For some reason he wanted her to hear it. He felt she needed to hear it. _

_ Once he started, the words flowed a little easier in the dark; the darkness hid a lot of things. “It’s okay to be different than you were a year ago.” _

_ The concept was new to Beth. Her family expected her to be the same, to be who they wanted her to be. To get married. Have babies. She wanted all that, just not right now. _

_ “People change. You just need to quit lying and start living your life for you. Gotta stay who you are, not who you were.” _

. . .

When Beth woke up, those words, Daryl’s words, echoed in her brain. Just who was she? She wondered, her mind foggy. Unable to grasp the concept. She must have been dreaming about that night in the back of his truck. It’s a memory she would hang onto for the rest of her life and she dreamed of it often.

She tried sitting up, but found her arms heavy and her shoulders weak. Just what had happened? She tried to think backward. The sun was high in the sky, proving it to be late in the morning. She was in her bed, in the old t-shirt she wore to bed. How did she get there? She became aware of the odd weight the ring Gareth had given her on her finger beating to the tune of her heart beat. Her head beginning to pound out a matching rhythm. She’d been with Daryl after the party at Gareth’s. And then Maggie. Now her stomach was beginning to churn. Did it all really happen? She’d hoped it was a dream, but knew better.

She had come home after that, gone to her bathroom where the pills had fallen out of her purse and that was the last thing she remembered.

Fighting off her pounding head and the nausea that crept into her stomach, she began ruffling the blankets, looking for that pill container,  if someone else found it…

“Well, look who's up.” It was Maggie. She tentatively stuck her head in the doorway before entering and shuffling over to the bed. To her credit, she looked disconcerted. She couldn't quite meet Beth’s gaze and her cheeks were a little pink. Possibly with embarrassment? Beth wasn’t sure, so she sat up, leaning against the headboard. Smoothing out her blankets unnecessarily.

“Can I sit?” Maggie asked, her voice quiet.

She was asking to sit? Beth was taken aback, nodded her head.

“Listen Beth, I’m really sorry about last night.”

“You are?” Beth asked, not believing it for a second. Maggie loved nothing more than to tell Beth what she was doing wrong. And to catch her right in the middle of it, well, the Maggie she knew would revel in it.

“I shouldn’t have reacted like I did. Just seeing you and that guy…”

“Daryl. His name is Daryl,” Beth spoke up.

“Okay, seeing you with  _ Daryl _ . It was a shock.”

Beth could concede that much was true. Especially since Maggie, like everyone else, thought she was with Gareth and only Gareth.

“Did you tell anyone?”

Maggie shook her head no. For that, at least, Beth would be eternally grateful.Telling her parents herself was one thing, them finding out from Maggie was something totally different.  

“Last night, when I found you on the bathroom floor…”

“On the bathroom floor?” Beth asked, wanting to fill in the blanks, at the same time she was afraid to.

Maggie nodded her head. “You had this in your hand.” She reached into the pocket of the hoodie she wore, holding up the bottle of pills.

Judging by the rattling sound inside, Beth hadn’t taken all of them, much to her own relief. Like remembering a dream, it all came back to her. The bottle of pills, that she had taken off and on throughout the day, had fallen out of her purse. She had only wanted to sleep. For all the pain and confusion to go away. She hadn’t meant to do anything serious. Then Maggie was there helping her up and into bed. Taking care of her, sitting with her while she cried herself to sleep.

“You were pretty out of it. But coherent enough, so I’m guessing you didn’t take too many. I don’t know why you’re taking them to begin with. You’re so lucky, don’t you see that?”

“Lucky? How am I lucky?” Beth asked, her eyes filling with tears. She wracked her brain, unable to remember just how many pills she did take.

“You have your whole life ahead of ya. You’re the apple of Daddy’s eye. I wished he looked at me the way he does you.”

“That ain’t true,” Beth began, stopping when Maggie held up a hand.

“I ain’t lookin’ for an argument. Mama and Daddy love you so much and would do anything for you. Gareth, a good guy with a good name, wants to marry you. You won’t have to farm the rest of your life. You could do anything you want. Now that’s something. I’d give anything to get out of this little town.”

“Even marry someone you’re not sure you love?”

Maybe Maggie was right? Maybe she was just looking at her problems in the wrong way? But then, why did it all feel so wrong?

“Love is a relative thing,” she mimicked their mother's words. Beth wondered when her family became so jaded against love. “We ain't living in a story book here, Beth.” Maggie stood, leaned over and smoothed her hand down Beth’s wild hair.  “But you gotta’ choose. This going between Daryl and Gareth isn’t fair to anyone.”

Holding the pill bottle in her hand, she held it out to Beth. “And these, sister, ain’t the answer to anything.”

After Maggie left her alone, her hand curled around the pill bottle. She had no idea what to make of what Maggie said. Last night she chose to let Daryl go even though it killed her. It wasn’t fair to him.

Maggie was right about one thing, though.

Beth slowly got to her feet, and once she was sure she was stable, went to the bathroom and flushed the remaining pills down the toilet. Those did not help anything.

_ You gotta stay who you are, not who you were _ . Now, if she could only figure out who that was.

 

  * \+  +



**So the reason I didn't go the busted mirror, slitting her wrist route is because in modern times (non-zombie apocalypse times) that would end you in the psych hospital and I didn’t want to do that. I also don’t think she really tried to kill herself, just like in the show. She really wanted to live. She just made a poor mistake.**

**Obviously if you feel this way, please get help. Tell someone how you feel.**

**I know Beth is the one that said** **_You gotta stay who you are, not who you were,_ ** **but it works this way too** .

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Society Wife

**Thank you all so much for your comments! And sorry for the delay, this chapter just didn't want to come together. Thanks again! Forewarning: Be prepared to be annoyed by plenty of people in this chapter.**

* * *

 

“Son, I suspect you know why we’re here.”

Daryl nodded. That's all he found he could do. Nod. His voice was stuck somewhere between his chest and his throat.

He’d been sitting on his sofa in partial darkness, only the television was on. The sound turned down low. Wasn’t really paying attention to it anyway. He was busy working his way through a pack of beer, trying his best to ignore the heavy ache in his chest. A pair of headlights shone through the side window, illuminating the living room. His heart leapt momentarily, hoping maybe it was Beth. Shoving to his feet, he peered out the half window in living room door.

It wasn’t Beth. Of course it wasn’t. He could tell that by the flash of the headlights alone. Still, he hoped. It pained him just how much.

By the time the truck had parked and shut the engine down, he knew exactly who it was.

He could have hid, he didn’t _have_ to answer the door. He was no coward though, so he opened the door the the elderly man and his son. Holding it open for them to enter.

Hershel Greene had aged considerably the last few years, he still stood tall, his frame firm. And Shawn, they’d actually hung out a bit in their younger days, had filled out. Became a man. A good one, word had it. Proving it this moment by coming here to back up whatever his daddy had to say.

Daryl, stood a few feet away giving them, and himself, space. “I suspect,” he answered, reaching over to switch the end table lamp on, flooding the room in yellow light.

“Can we sit?” This from Shawn, motioning with his head to the sofa.

Daryl nodded again, lowering himself into the recliner as Hershel and Shane made their way to the sofa. The tension was almost visible. An omnipresent fog weighing down the air.

Maggie had apparently told he and Beth's secret. His first concern wasn't himself or why they were there. He could handle an old man his son. His concern was Beth. She was twenty, surely they couldn’t ground her. The idea was ridiculous. Still he wondered how they handled it when they found out.

“How’s Beth?” His voice was rough. Quiet, if Hershel and Shawn weren’t only a few feet away, they probably wouldn’t have heard him.  

"She don’t know we’re here, and we think it's best to keep it that way.”

“Ya’ didn’t answer my question.” Just as with Maggie, he wouldn’t kowtow to these two either. Leaning forward at the waist, he took the ever-present pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket, took one out. Lit it, blowing smoke up into the air. Resting his forearms on his knees, he waited them out.

Finally Shawn answered. “She ain’t great.”

“What's that mean?”

“Listen, we just think it’s best, it’ll be easier, if you left her alone from now on. We don’t know what ya'll had goin’...” Hershel paused as though he wanted Daryl to fill him in, to which he didn’t.

“She’s going to marry someone else. Do you know that?” Shawn asked after a moment’s stand off between Hershel and Daryl.

“I do, and I broke it off when I found out.” Found out they were getting married anyway.

“ _You_ broke it off?” Hershel asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m not the scum ya’ll think I am. So don’t worry. I won't contaminate your princess.” _Any longer._

“Good, that’s good. Beth is special. She’s meant for more. More than this.” Shawn motioned to the house in general. A cutdown to his tiny cabin in the woods. If he expected Daryl to take the bait, he didn't.

On the contrary, Daryl couldn't agree more. Beth deserved better than a Dixon. But were these folks serious? Like she deserved Garreth? He hardly thought so and said as much.

“So what? She deserves to marry someone she don’t wanna’?”

“That’s something you don’t know anything about.” Hershel said, his voice more stern this time.

“That right?” Daryl stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray and stood.  He knew Beth. Knew she did not want to marry that jackass. Taking a breath, he put his hand up in retreat. “Don’t matter now anyway. I ain’t goin’ near her again.”

“Long as we understand each other.” Hershel said, standing as well.

Knowing better, knowing he should keep his mouth shut. He was unable to hold back, “Believe me, I’m the least of your worries”.

“What’s that mean?” Shawn asked, taking a step towards Daryl, making Daryl smirk. What the hell’s this guy going to do? Daryl could wipe the floor with his ass without even trying. They both knew this.

“Don’t be stupid Shawn. But don’t you worry, I said what I meant, I’ll leave her alone.”

“That’s all we ask,” Hershel moved himself to stand in between Shawn and Daryl. “That’s all we ask,” he repeated and then moved to the door. He and Shawn leaving without another word being said.

. . .

Once they’d left Daryl had too much pent up energy to just sit on the couch and drink by himself until he fell asleep. So slipping his boots on, grabbing his keys off the table, he drove his truck to town. Hoping he’d hunt up Shane.

A few years ago, he’d knock Shawn on his ass and there’d be no way in hell he’d would have allowed that old man to tell him what was what in his own home. No way, no how. Instead, though, he just sat that like some sort of pansy.

The more he thought about it the angrier he became. Luckily, just as he’d hoped Shane’s truck was parked in the field of the only bar in town. Well, the one outside of town, the one he met Beth at.

Joining him at the bar, Shane looked somewhat surprised to see him as he hadn’t visited the bar much since he and Beth started up. Daryl was thankful he didn’t say anything about it.

“Hey, man,” Shane said, yelling. The bar was packed and he had to yell to be heard above the crowd.

“What we drinkin’?” He asked.

“What do ya’ think? Whisky!” Shane slapped his hand on the bar and barked out a laugh as though he’d told the funniest joke ever.

“Well then, I better catch up,” Daryl grumbled, doubtful Shane could hear him at all. He took up his Shanes’ glass and downed the liquid feeling it burn all the way down to his gut.

“Hey there sweetheart, ain’t seen you in a while.” The bartender scooted on up to the bar, leaning over slightly, her ample breasts spilling out of the tank top she wore.

Daryl nodded his head, “Andrea.”

“What can I get ya?” She asked. She batted her eyelashes suggestively, asking the same thing with her body. Andrea was always up for a good time. Her hair tied back into a high and long ponytail and her usual red lipstick was painted on thick tonight.

“Whiskey, like there's anythin’ else.”

“Got that right,” Andrea agreed sending him a sultry wink.

And that’s how the evening went on. He’d lost track of how many shots he and Shane took turns slamming back. The mind numbing liquid did nothing to rid his thoughts of Beth though, they just became distorted. She was still there, as though she was some sort of damn ghost that needed to be exorcised from his body.

By last call his eyes didn’t want to focus and when he stood, the ground underneath his feet seemed to sway.

“Whoa there, I gotcha’.” An arm reached around him. Andrea stood next to him. In his foggy mind he mumbled, “Beth?”

“Beth? Na’ honey.”

“Shane?” Daryl only seemed to be able to manage one worded sentences.

“He left with some chick a while ago.”

He did? Daryl couldn't remember anything past the first few shots he’d downed.

“But I’ll help ya’ get home,” Andrea said helpfully.

He looked at the woman who practically held him up with an arm propped up under his. Squinting, trying to make the doubled person focus into one.

  
“Come on,” Andrea said, pulling him out the door, managing to hold him upright and lock the door at the same time.

Putting his arm around his mythical Beth he stumbled with her to the car parked at the curb, mumbling unintelligible words. To him, he was saying all the things he wanted to say to Beth, but never did. To Andrea, luckily, they sounded like the mumbled monotone of a drunk man.

“But where’s Beth?” he asked again. Those words came out well enough.

“You sure are hung up on this Beth chick,” Andrea said, unlocking the passenger side door of her car.

He was too drunk to notice it wasn’t Beth at all and he lazily pulled Andrea into his arms, giving her a lazy kiss alongside her jawbone. He was also too drunk to notice the beat-up hatchback that drove down mainstreet.

She slowed because Beth _did_ notice the only two people on the street that late at night. She slowed to watch as the tall blonde slid out of Daryl’s arms, releasing the kiss before helping to lower him down into the passenger side of her car.

Beth had obviously easily been replaced.  She had no reason to be upset, she was the one that did him wrong. Still her throat tightened and tears stung her eyes. She was the one that just was driving back from Gareth’s place. Gareth - her fiance. No, she had no reason to be upset. But still, it felt as though her heart was ripped from its cavity. 

. . .

There was something different about Gareth that she couldn’t quite pinpoint. He was excited to get married, which she supposed was normal for a person in love, but he seemed almost too anxious and he was unfortunately picking up on her lesser enthusiasm. She tried faking it, that was what she was god at, afterall. He wasn't buying it though. 

“You don’t seem very excited, I mean, my mother has done most of the planning. Aren’t you supposed to do the planning?” Gareth had asked just that night, in the pouty way he got sometimes - a lot of the time.

They were driving back to his place from another fancy dinner at another fancy restaurant. Her stomach growled quietly. Those fancy restaurants had one thing in common. Small portions.

All and all she was getting used to spending time with Gareth. All she had to do is not compare him to Daryl and she was fine. That was proving to be difficult, no surprise there.

"I am excited,” she lied. “I’m just not a planner.” She had brought up eloping a few times. The last time she did Gareth got so angry, he’d punched the wall. Of course, his strength wasn't strong enough to do any damage to the wall. He did hurt his hand though. She tried really hard not to laugh.

 _God, I’m a horrible person,_ she thought to herself.

“Where we goin’?” She asked to change the subject when he merged off the highway an exit before his own.

“You’ll see,” he teased, sending her a straight toothed smile.

He drove and drove, past a larger town that boasted two Walgreens and a Target, past a few subdivisions and then to a gate where he reached out the driver's side window and keyed in a code before the gate silently slid open. The street was lined with huge houses. Not mansion’s like his parents house per say, but McMansions. Starter mansions for the future rich. These houses were a bit more spaced out, with a bit of a bigger yard.

Beth became more uncomfortable the further down the street they wound, her breathing became labored - not that Gareth noticed, when he pulled into the drive of a brick tudor styled home.

“What is this? She asked, her voice shaky. Though she knew exactly what this was.

“This,” he paused for dramatic effect, “is our home.”

“What?” Beth asked unbelieving.

“I know I should have consulted you first, but I wanted it to be a surprise.” He said it like he’d bought her a puppy before consulting her first rather than a whole house. Gareth jumped up from the vehicle and quickly walked her to the front door, leaving Beth to follow slowly, stunned. 

Once she caught up to him at the door, he said, “I’d carry you over the threshold, but I’ll save that for the wedding night.” Gareth teased as he unlocked and opened the door, quickly keying in a security code into the box next to the door.

On autopilot she toured the home with Gareth. Through the marbled countertop, stainless steel applianced kitchen. The wood flooring throughout so shiny you could see your reflection. The formal living room, the family room, the dining room. Then upstairs with what felt a hundred bedrooms.

She stood dumbfounded on the landing of the second floor, counting five bedrooms. Five bedrooms to fill with their children she supposed.

As if reading her thoughts, Gareth came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her close. “Don’t you get too excited just yet, sweetheart, I want you all to myself for at least a few years before we start having babies.”

_Well, that was a tiny relief._

Swallowing hard, she asked,  “Are you sure?” 

“About the babies? Anxious to start a family, are ya’?” He asked, his eyebrows raising mid forehead, smiling brightly.

“Oh no, waiting is fine.” Great actually. “I just mean, are you sure you want to start out with such a huge house? Aren’t you supposed to start small?”

“Why start small if you got the money to start big? Besides, this house is small compared to some.”

This place was huge, no matter what he said. It was bigger than the farmhouse by far.

“But it's so far from my parents, my family. From the school.“ She was already making plans to go back to school once they were married, this house was an hour north from the college.

He began to nuzzle her ear, her neck below it, “That’s okay, I want you all to myself. To be my wife. You're not going to work on the farm, you don't have to start school right away. It can just be me and you for a while."

Alarm bells sounded so loud in Beth’s head she thought for sure they’d be heard outside of her body. Pulling away, she faced him, eyeing him curiously.

“Did you already sign the papers for it and everything?"

He nodded, folded his arms over his chest, his bottom lip protruding slightly. “You don’t like it?”

“Its beautiful. It really is. I just woulda’ liked a say in it, is all.”

Gareth let an exaggerated huff and turning his back, he stomped down the stairs. Rolling her eyes, she followed.

She followed behind him. “Really I like it.” And she did, but it was nothing like her style. Big and fancy in a gated community. All for show. She like smaller, more quaint. Something like… well something like a cabin in the woods. .

“You’re just a spoiled brat, you know that?” As they reached the foyer marble floor, he reeled around on her. “I bought you this house, but it’s not good enough. I’m giving you this huge wedding and that’s not what you want either.”

He was yelling now, his voice squeaky and annoying. Something like a toddler having a fit.

“Gareth, calm down…”

Before she could finish her sentence he was on her, his hand rounding her throat. Not tightly, just enough to get her attention. Slowly he walked her backward until her back collided with the wall. His eyes went dark, soulless.

“Gaerth, what the hell are you doin’?” She asked. Calmly, quietly, as his fingers tightened their grip.

Then just as quickly as he snapped, he snapped back, letting his hand drop. Staring her down, chest rising and falling underneath his cotton button up shirt. Lifting his hand, he ran a thumb over her flushed cheek.

“I just want you to be happy.”

. . .

Moments like that had happened more and more over the past. If they saw someone, a man, she knew at the pavilion while Gareth was there, or if they ran into someone at the store and he thought they spoke longer than necessarily; longer than a ‘Hello, how are you’, he’d get angry. His anger ranging from outright yelling once they were alone, to pouting. That day at the house, though, was the first time he’d ever touched her in that way.

She shrugged it off, because... because she wasn’t sure why. The Beth she once knew wouldn’t have taken that from anyone. Now, so much was at stake. She, her family had so much to lose. And thankfully, he’d snapped out of those moods as quickly as it began, making it easy for her to forget. Or at least ignore.

It was like she was in a bubble, just floating from one day to the next. The wedding planning commenced as well as hunting for the right furniture for their house. Gareth’s taste was completely different than hers, of course. He liked brand name, shiny and new. Beth liked the warm, lived in look.

And where she would have liked to just elope or have a small wedding, no one heard her requests and her stomach became nauseous whenever she thought of the two-hundred-plus guest list.

She decided it was just easier to let everyone make the choices for her. Once she was married, she would no longer have to live on the farm and endure the constant stress of her family, yet still help them out financially and she’d be able to go back to school. She’d be able to become a veterinarian and maybe find happiness in her work. Who knows, maybe her warm feelings for Gareth would one day grow to something more.

Deep down inside, she doubted it though. Deep down she felt like an ass. Like a user. Like she was only using Gareth for what she could get out of him.

Over the past couple weeks, she had to give herself pep talks. _Yes, she could go through this_ , or she hoped she could. Gareth wanted her, she wanted to help her family out. They both would get what they wanted and needed. The plan was after they were married, she wouldn't have to work on the farm and would be able to find a job to help pay (along with Gareth's money) for school while attending. Everyone had a price to pay, this was hers.

Today’s price she was having to pay was shopping with her soon to be mother-in-law, Mary. _No daughter-in-law of mine, is going to be married without a proper wardrobe,_  Mary had said with a strained smile. Beth knew it was just a polite way of saying her clothes were unfit for her new life as a society wfie.

Beth tried her best to get out of it. Shopping wasn’t her idea of a good time. Combine that with the awkwardness of spending the afternoon with Mary of all people, it was a migraine waiting to happen. But Mary wouldn’t take no for an answer and to be honest, Beth was intimidated by her. Never knowing how to act, what to say. Knowing if she got on Mary's wrong side, it'd make her life more difficult than it already was.

So here they were, in one of the fanciest clothing stores Beth hoped to never find herself in, pretending to focus on the conversation and the clothing and her impending wedding that everyone was excited about except for her.

Her mind kept drifting off to Daryl. It was like she had no control over where her mind drifted. What was he doing now that she was no longer in his life? Had he moved on with the blonde bartender? She hadn’t heard anything of that nature, surely she'd heard that if it was going around. She stayed clear of the pavilion for fear he would be there with her and she’d break down right there in front of him and everyone. She had a feeling he avoided their usual hang out as well.

She was tempted to stop in at the garage while Daryl was working, pretend something was amiss with her car. Just to see him. Talk to him even if it was just about spark plugs or brake pads. Hear his voice that could do things to her body without even a touch.

_She had done just that one afternoon a while ago, before Gareth's proposal. Pulled into his empty bay station, popped the hood and joined him at the hood. He whipped his hand on a red rag, looking at the engine._

_“What seems to be the problem?” He asked, a grin raising the side of his lip._

_“Oh, I don’t know. It’s making this funny clunky sound.” Which was actually true, but since the car was as old as time itself, it had always made that sound._

_"That right?”_

_Beth stepped closer. He wore his regular navy blue work uniform with the sleeves torn off. It was a hot day and his muscles glistened with perspiration. His hat was pulled down low and a smear of grease ran across his cheek._

_They hadn’t been together in a week, which was a long time by their standards and Beth ached, physically ached between her legs for him._

_"Maybe it’s not the car at all?” Beth suggested, a breathless innocent sound to her voice._

_"Oh yeah?” Daryl asked, his eyes drifting from hers, bright blue and innocent - the way she could make them with a blink._

_She ran a fingernail down from his shoulder, around his elbow then grasping his work stained hand. Drifting it up under the hem of her dress, bring it to her crotch, working his fingers into the V of her body. Of course, she wasn’t wearing any underwear. She was hot and damp, making Daryl groan, pulling her close with his other arm._

_“Girl, now you're trying to get me fired?”_

_“Ty here?” Beth asked, bringing her lips to his, licking his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth. She knew Ty was gone. Not only was his truck not parked in its usual spot, she had saw him heading out of town when she was driving into town._

_"Nope, took the afternoon off.”_

_“Well, ain’t we in luck,” Beth replied and without untangling themselves, they backed their way into Ty’s office. Daryl picked her up, a strong forearm under her ass and plopped her down onto Ty’s messy desk. Rough, he was with the buttons of the top of her dress, popping one lose. His lips were hot on the flesh of her chest. His stubble leaving red scratchy marks, sending goosebumps throughout her skin._

_Her hand went directly to his zipper, pulling him free, already hard and eager. Daryl pulled her ass to the edge of the desk and he buried himself with one swift motion._

_Before she lost all thought, she remembered yelling, “Fuck, yes,” unable to help herself._

. . .

Only to have that moment again. Unfortunately, if she went to him again, it would inevitably just hurt all the more when he’d most likely rebuff her. She had definitely caused him enough pain so far and didn't want to inflict any more.

She was a chicken, simple as that. A broken sorry excuse of a human being.

“Beth? Are you alright, darling?” Mary questioned.

Beth quickly focused her attention back to Mary. She’d obviously been talking while Beth had been lost in her own thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am? What?”

“Call me Mary.” She had suggested this many times before. It made Beth uncomfortable. So she tried to avoid calling her anything at all.

“I asked what you thought of this dress?” Mary held out a yellow flowy dress that was nothing like Beth’s style, knowing it would make her look like a corn stalk in mid-fall.

“Oh, It's pretty.” _Lie, lie, lie._ That had been Beth’s go-to answer to anything Mary suggested. There was nothing in this store that Beth would pick out herself.

“Hmm…” she spoke nasally through her nose, hanging the dress back up on the rack with a loud click. “Excuse me, will you please give us a moment?” Mary asked the saleswoman that had been helping them, effectively dismissing her with her arm full of clothing Beth was set to try on.

Suddenly they were virtually alone in the store and Beth’s heart began to gallop.

“Beth, can I ask you a question?”

_No, No, No._

“Yeah sure. Yes,” Beth fumbled, knowing how Mary hated slang. She nervously ran the butterfly on the chain around her neck back and forth, needing something to do with her hands. Her sometimes habit of smoking had turned into a full blown addiction and she’d do just about anything for a smoke right then and there. She could only imagine what Mary would have to say about that.  

“You don’t really want to marry my son, do you?”

Beth opened her mouth, then shut with an audible clap of her teeth. What was the right answer to this? If she said yes, that she did want to marry Gareth, then she’d be lying. If she said no, then that would open a whole can of worms she had no idea how to deal with.

“Of course I do,” she lied. Her voice small with a slight quiver. Lying seemed to be the lesser of the two evils.

Mary continued to look through the rack of sophisticated ugly dresses, nodding her head. “You’re not right for him.”

 _What the hell?_ Beth’s spine straightened. Just as quickly, she knew she couldn’t deny it. The woman was right.

Dumbfounded, Beth knew not what to say and sunk down into a nearby chair set up by the changing rooms, running a hand through her hair. Tangling the spirals that Maggie had curled for her just that day. She had gone on and on about how lucky Beth was. How she wished she had a mother-in-law willing to spoil her for the day by taking her shopping.

“Why would you want your son to marry someone that’s not right for him?” She asked, not directly answering her question.

“Because, darling.” That word, _darling_ , grated on Beth’s nerves again. “My son wants you, Lord knows why, but he want’s you and what he wants, he gets.”

In a way, Beth found herself to be relieved to see the true side of Mary come to light. No more polite, reserved society wife. She had a feeling there was more beneath the surface, lurking, waiting, it only being a matter of time before it reared its ugly head.

“You don't want me to marry Gareth?” Beth asked. Could this be a way out? She became giddy at the thought.

“No.” Then she focused her flat, soulless brown eyes on Beth - much like Gareth’s the other day in the foyer of the house, leaning slightly down to Beth, speaking through her teeth. Suddenly she transformed from a normal person, lacking hardly any personality to a devil in a pants suit. “But you will marry him. And if you don’t I’ll make sure you pay for it the rest of your little life.”

Beth snorted. “Really? What are you gonna’ do? I have nothing.” She showed her hands, palms out, symbolically showing they’re emptiness.  

" _Y_ _ou_ may not have anything, dear. But your family does. You see, my family goes generations back in the county. As does yours. I can make things very hard on your family, harder than they’ve been the last few years.” Casually she pulled out a compact from her purse, checked her perfectly applied make-up. “Oh, say a skipped property tax payment? Something to that effect. That would cause all kinds of troubles since they've missed a few payments in the past. My name has levity in this country, people will do anything I ask.”

“You wouldn’t. You don’t have the balls.” Beth hopped to call her bluff.  But really, what could she do? Beth didn’t believe her. So what she had a shit-ton of money? Still, she’d be lying if the threat didn’t make Beth’s belly squirm. It wouldn’t take much to put the farm completely under. If anything happened to her family at the fault of her own…

“Try me,” Mary countered..

And just like that Mary snapped the compact closed and dropped it back into her purse. Going from Satan herself, back to the way she was before. Distant, with the layer of fakeness. “Now, why don’t you try this on. I think it’ll be wonderful for your wedding shower next week.”

Confused was and understatement as Beth stood and took the yellow dress from Mary and walked her way into the changing room. Before she was able to retreat to one of the stalls, Mary called her name.

“Oh Beth? Don't say the word ‘balls’. It isn’t very ladylike.”

. . .

At church the next morning, sitting next to her mother in their usual pew, Beth tried to explain to her mother, without telling her Mary's threat, her trepidations about marrying Gareth and how something was amiss with this family. Specifically Mary. She’d spent more than enough time with that family to know something was not right and after her little shopping trip with Mary, Beth was certain something was wrong. The wedding was a few short weeks away. The noose was tightening around her throat. She could feel it.

“Oh hunny, Mary’s not right. Never has been.”

“Not right? What’s that mean?” Beth raised her voice before lowering it again so as not to attract attention.

“She’s always been off. Her dogs ain’t all barking, is all.”

“Jesus Christ, Mama…”

Annette gave Beth the death stare that would shut anyone up. “Bethany Ann Greene! You are in church.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “But you expect me to marry into this family?”

“I doubt whatever is wrong with Mary is genetic,” Annette chuckled.

“Are you serious?” There was no way she was having Gareth’s babies, she’d stay on the pill the rest of her life to be sure that happened.

Just then the music keyed up and the choir began to sing. Annette reached over and patted Beth’s hand, her own face already downturned as if in prayer. “Just fold your hands and close your eye’s hunny. Everythings going to be alright.”


	9. T-Minus 5 Days

Thank you all so, so, so much for reading and commenting!! I love discussing this story with you all!

* * *

 

 

Grin and bare it. Grin and bare it. That’s all that ran through Beth’s mind. Her wedding shower was the fanciest affair of the year. Held at the country club. No plastic cups or paper plates. No silly games. Fancy dresses, saucers and tiny porcelain cups, cloth napkins, starch white table clothes. Beth wore the yellow cornstalk dress Mary had picked out for her with matching heels that killed her feet. Though her mother and sister were there and equally uncomfortable with the fancy surroundings, she was comforted by their presence. Beth was situated at the front of the room, surrounded by so many gifts she may need a U-Haul to bring them back to the house.

Not that she wasn’t grateful. She truly was that so many people, mostly people she did not know, would come to her wedding shower. As well as bring a gift. When she smiled and thanked the person that handed her yet another gift, she said ‘thank you’ and meant it.

Yet, it all felt so fake. The dress, the smiles, the location. Plus she hated being the center of the attention. Sure, she joked around in front of her friends and  loved when she was the center of Daryl’s attention. This was different though.

And there she went again, thinking of Daryl. She swore to herself she would no longer think of him. That it was over. There was no way they’d be able to be together, so why dwell on it? And seeing him with Andrea that night didn’t help anything.

Unexpected tears burned her eyes and she pretended it was because she was touched by the gift of an engraved pitcher that matched their china pattern someone had given her. Everyone ‘awed”, touched by her show of emotion.

Only if they knew. Only if they knew who she really was. What a phoney she really was. Trying to accept that this was her future, that this was her life now, she took a slow deep breath and smiled brilliantly at the crowd in general as she had no way to pinpoint which pair of eyes belonged to the person that had given her the next gift - a gaudy frame.

As she opened the rest of the gifts, she forced herself to think of what she would put where, like a normal bride-to-be might, she supposed.  Like the gold framed monstrosity of a mirror that her mother-in-law gave her that had been handed down from generation to generation could go in the changing room that sat off the master suite of her and Gareth’s bedroom that Mary had already half filled up with clothes Beth would never want to wear.

She chided herself. Plenty of people would kill for this life. Would love to have the money, the house, the clothes, the prestige. But, holy hell, she knew there was more to life than these things, wasn’t there? Everyone acted as though she was so lucky. Well, if that were true, why didn’t she feel that way? Why did she only feel trapped.

The one good thing about the part, the only thing she was asked her opinion on, was the cake. She chose triple chocolate. Somehow that still ended up over the top; a  three tiered cake with buttercream frosting, bright pink orchids flowed down the side.

She ate a small meal of finger foods and weird appetizers she’d never heard of so, she was starving and dove into the cake. People meandered about, stopping at her table to wish her good luck or say how beautiful the event had turned out as though she had a say on anything to do with it. She basically just showed up at the time Mary told her to, wearing what Mary told her to wear. When her mother and sister offered their help in planning they were rebuffed.

She had just shoveled a large piece of cake into her mouth when a woman with beautiful straight shiny hair and big dark eyes, sat next to her. She seemed familiar and Beth chewed her food excessively hoping the woman's name would come to mind.

“Remember me?” She asked.

Before she answered, the woman stuck her hand out and said, “Sally?” Beth shook her hand, the woman did that annoying whimpy half handshake thing and Beth was sure she crushed her little fingers because her Daddy showed her how to shake a hand firmly.

“Enjoying the cake?” She asked and snorted slightly. It didn’t escape Beth any, Sally didn’t mean it in a funny way.

By answer she took another bite and around the mouthful of food, said, “Yep. You should have some.”

“Oh, no way. And ruin my size two?”

Beth rolled her eyes inward. She, herself, wasn’t super thin, she was more muscular due to the nature of her work, she wasn’t a cow either. And so what if she was? It was none of this girls business.  

“You got to keep up your energy, working on a farm and all.”

And suddenly Beth remembered who she was. The woman at the Labor Day picnic at Gareth’s parents house that stared at her, just like she was now, a serpent eyeing her prey.

“Well, lucky for me, I’ll be starting college soon,” doing her best to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

“Oh yes, that's right. Veterinary school,” She said snidely. 

Wiping her mouth on the cloth napkin Beth eyed the woman. Sally clearly wasn’t there for pleasantries and Beth was about finished dealing with her. “There something wrong with that?” Sally probably never had to work a day in her life, had no idea what it was like.

“No, no.” Sally spoke in a way that said there was, in fact, something wrong with that. “It’s just I didn't think Gareth wanted a working wife.”

Beth practically barked out a laugh. How rediculous? “What is this the 1940s? I’ll work if I want to.”

“But you don't have to take my word for it, you’ll see. Gareth won’t want you to work.”

How did this girl know him so well anyway? “You know Gareth well, do ya’? And what he wants in a wife?”

“Yeah, well we go way back..”

Beth could tell there was something there. An old relationship, or jealousy. Something.

“Well, I didn’t ask him if he wants me to work or not,’ Beth said bluntly. Not that it was any of this girls buisness.

“No, I bet you sure didn't..” A smirk that said she knew it all played on Sally’s perfectly painted lips. “You enjoy your cake now,” she said, holding that smirk as she stood and sauntered away leaving Beth to her cake.

This girl pissed her off, even though it was true. She hadn't asked Gareth what he wanted or expected after they were married. Sure, he seemed fine with the idea of her going to school, but then that moment in the foyer came back to her. How upset he had gotten. How he had said he wanted her to himself at first. Rethinking that conversation, he had to just mean the honeymoon phase. Didn’t he? They hadn’t really talked about it, now she wished they had. 

T-minus 5 days till the wedding.

. . .

_ At first she and Daryl kept things strictly sexual. As time went on, though, they would occasionally talk more about their lives. For instance, he knew she wanted to be a Veterinarian and he seemed to admire that about her. Without even telling him, he seemed to understand how heartbroken she was when she had to quit school. _

_ Equally she knew he’d had a pretty rough life growing up and was free floating through life now. Doing this job or that job until he found Ty’s garage. He liked it there and was good with his hands. He liked Ty and was a good boss so he decided to stay on. _

_ Both his parents were buried, his brother was in and out of his life. Daryl occasionally spoke of the future. More so than Beth actually. _

_ One conversation in particular stuck in her mind, made her heart flutter in that cliche lightweight way. _

_ It was a late night she had snuck off to his house. Hot and muggy and the osculating fan in his bedroom did little to cool the air. It just served to blow the heat around. So they lay naked together trying to beat the heat. Difficult to do since the mere touch of one another sent them into a fever. _

_ Dary had already been drinking and the liquor loosened his tongue a bit. He was quiet, quieter than normal and Beth could tell he'd been thinking on something. She knew he'd come out with it sooner or later. She had to admit what he did have to say, it surprised her a bit   _

_ “You ever wonder what’s next?” _

_ Beth was sprawled naked over Daryl’s chest on top of the mussed covers of his bed, drawing small circles in his chest hair with her left hand, her right hand resting under her chin. Their skin radiating heat, not unpleasantly. _

_ “Whatdya’ mean? Like for a snack? I’m hungry…” _

_ Daryl snorted, gave a long lank of hair a playful yank. “I don’t know,” he shifted a shoulder, “Like in life. Am I gonna work at the garage forever? Are you gonna’ go back to school?” _

_ “I am.” She said with all the assuredness she could muster. _

_ “Yeah,” he agreed. “But then what? I’m sure you’ll find some good guy, get married. Have babies.” _

_ “And what ‘bout you? You gonna’ just stay a bachelor the rest of her life?” _

_ “Who knows. I mean, who would wanna’ marry me?” He asked in a non-selfdeprecating way. He didn't say it in a ‘woe as me kind of way’, just in a matter of fact, this is how he felt of himself kind of way.    _

_ The way he spoke and thought of himself broke her heart a little. His dad must have really done a number on him. Someday, maybe they’d talk about it. The longer they were together doing whatever it was they were doing, it was harder not to ask questions. Not today though. Today they were feeling too light. Too carefree thanks to the marijuana she’d scored earlier in the day. _

_ “Aw, you’ll find someone.” _

_ Reaching over, he took a joint from the ashtray on the bedside table, already half smoked, he lit it again. After he took a hit, he handed it off to Beth. She inhaled deeply, coughing slightly, smoke puffing out. Instead of handing it back to him, she took yet another hit. _

_ “Hey girl, I think you had enough to smoke,” he said, considering she smoked the majority of the first half before they’d had sex. She pouted adorably when he took the joint back into possession. _

_ “See you’re a good a guy. Making sure I don’t turn into a stoner. You’ll make a good husband someday.” She giggled, being silly. Dope did that to her. _

_ Taking the joint from him, she took another hit before handing it back to him. Placing lazy kisses down his torso, the smoke drifting out of her mouth as she went. The light heat floated smoothly over his skin. Closing his eyes, he let the sensation drift over him. As she moved lower, his hand reached down and lightly caressed the side of her face with his calloused thumb, taking a drag off the joint with the other hand. _

_ He mumbled, “You’ll be a good wife, doctor, veterinarian, some day.” Exhaling, “A good wife. A good mother.” _

_ And even though she hadn’t thought of motherhood, especially since Gareth came into the picture, she realized just how badly she wanted babies. And lots of them. Just not with Gareth… _

_ She looked up at Daryl with her eyes, her lips playing softly on the sensitive area just below his belly button. “Uh huh, right. Look at me. I’m smoking dope, essentially having an affair...about to…” _

_ “About to what?” he moaned. _

_ Practically purring, she tongued the length of his shaft. He groaned out deep. Pulling her up by the tangle of her hair, he made her look at him. _

_ “Beth, you will be all those things. Anything you wanna’ do. You’ll do it.” _

_ Her eyes filled with tears that she hopped to blame on the smoke that emitted the room. She smiled sadly returning her tongue to his cock. Slowly sucking the relatively soft bulbous head. As she worked her way down, he hardened. _

_ Daryl finished the joint as she sucked him off slowly. His head floating off into the air. Maybe it was the weed, maybe it was the state of ecstasy Beth’s mouth put him in, but he’d never thought of the whole wife, kids, thing…. Until he met Beth. _

_. . .  _

Beth’s bachelorette party was much more her speed. A group of girlfriends including Maggie, Amy and her sister-in-law, Rosita. The night promised to be fun. They forced her to wear not only a sash that said “Bride”, but a jeweled plastic crown with a veil flowing down the back as well.

For the evening she decided to let go of the fact she was getting married, a funny notion since that was the point of a bachelorette party - to celebrate getting married. She just wanted to let her hair down so to speak and have a good time. She hadn’t drank or took any kind of drugs since that night she had to say goodbye to Daryl. Gareth disapproved of her drinking, and after that night when she took too many pills, she hadn’t wanted to. Tonight she figured it would be a safe time to let loose because in her mind, at this time the following weekend, her life was over.

Okay, okay, she admitted to herself that was a bit of exaggeration. She would be able to go to school, she’d live in a big beautiful house - though it was not her taste at all, it was still beautiful, and mostly, she didn't have to work on the farm anymore and maybe could repair her strained relationship with her parents since she wouldn’t have the constant stress of living there. And Gareth, well, she just wouldn't think about him tonight.  

As soon as they walked through the door of the bar, Beth made a beeline for the bar. Sending the blonde bartender a glare that could kill, she placed her order with the man also tending bar.

Part of her hoped Daryl would be there. He wasn’t.

She ordered a round of shots - the fact she wasn’t yet 21 didn’t stop her, and was on her third before Maggie spoke up.

“Whoa, there sister. Why you in such a rush to get plowed?”

Clearing her throat of the burn, she shrugged,” Ain’t that the point of a bachelorette party?”

“Well, no not to get drunk in the first fifteen minutes anyway. Come on, there’s a table open over there.”

They all crowded around the hightop and more gifts were given, except these were more racy than the fine china gifts she was given at her wedding shower. In between each improper, yet hilarious gifts, she’d down a shot, while sipping at a beer.

She was feeling it, that buzzed, foggy headed feeling that she craved. Amy gifted her a sheer babydoll nighty with g-string to match. Rosita got her a gift set of sensual oils and lubes. Joking as she opened it, “Believe me once the newlywed-infatuated newness wears off, you’ll be needing those.”

Everyone laughed hysterically and Beth only managed a smile. She felt she needed those things now with Gareth. What’s it going to be like in a few years? The idea terrified her, making the whisky churn in her belly. With Daryl, she was always ready to go. Always hot and wet for him.

“Beth, you’re so lucky,” Amy said with a slight slur to her speech. Her eyes had that far away dreamy look she got when she talked about a boy she liked, or when they watched a romantic movie.

“I am?” She asked, finishing up whatever number beer.

“Sure are. Gareth is just…”

“Dreamy,” Rosita filled in.  

Beth worried to herself, he even had Rosita tricked. “He’s just a normal guy.” Beth lied.The way he would go from ‘normal guy’ to flat eyed and angry in three seconds flat. The way he held her throat a little too tight the other day. The way he insisted they live far from her family. It wasn’t adding up, but right this second she was too drunk to figure out what exactly it didn’t add up to and even when she was sober she had trouble connecting the dots.

“Oh, you forgot to open my gift!” Maggie thankfully changed the subject, handing over a bright green gift bag. “It’s not anything for the wedding I guess, or the wedding night.” They all laughed drunkenly.

She was almost afraid to open the bag. With Maggie she never quite knew what she was going to get. The fun loving, supportive sister or the snarky, angry girl. Sitting the bag on the table, she reached in pulling out the gift wrapped in pink tissue paper. Unwrapping it, a white wooden frame showed itself. Flipping it right side up, it held a photo of Maggie and Shawn. Their parents standing proudly behind them and Beth squeezed in the middle, the obvious center of the family. Beth stared at the photo, remembering the exact day it was taken. Her sixteenth birthday. Shortly before everything started going to shit.

Beth looked up to Maggie, questions in her eyes. “I just thought you should have it at your new house.” Maggie explained. “So you don’t forget about us.” Suddenly Maggie’s eyes filled with tears and Beth thought maybe, just maybe, she understood the precarious situation Beth was entering. Just as quickly she blinked, no one noticing the tears except for Beth. Clearing her throat, Maggie’s phone began to buzz on the table and she swiped it up quickly answering it. Effectively hiding any emotion that the others might noticed.

Beth looked back down at the framed photo, running a finger over the edge. How she ached to have that time back, when there was optimism in their future. When that young girl had the whole world at her feet. Never did that young naive girl think she'd be where she was today.

The room began to sway and her stomach rolled as she was overcome by emotion, Shoving the photo back into the bag, if she looked at it a second more she would break down in tears. Standing abruptly, weaving to the left a little. Amy asked if she was okay to which she nodded.

“Just gotta’ pee,” she explained and moved toward to the bathroom, weaving in and out of the crowd.

Thankfully she made it to the ladies room in just enough time to empty all the liquor she’d ingested in the toilet. It was more of an emotional upheaval rather than too much to drink. All the emotion she’d been holding back purged itself up and out over and over again. Tears streaming down her face, a sobbing mess.

Without warning a cool hand braced itself on her hot forehead, her hair being pulled back away from her face. Someone held her up until she had emptied her stomach and her tears had subsided to a trickle. They stood then and Beth turned to not find  Amy or Rosita or even Maggie who had been on her phone, but the Bartender of all people, Andrea. 

Backing out of the stall, without saying a word, Andrea wetted a paper towel with cool water, rang it out and handing it to Beth. She snatched it from her, wiping her face. Her reflection in the mirror was enough to scare children away. Red and puffy, mascara down her cheeks. Cupping her hands, she scrubbed her face and Andrea handed her a dry paper towel.

“You must be the infamous Beth.”

Beth eyed her, she didn’t want to be nice to this person, after all she was the girl that Beth witnessed Daryl going home with, but she was being nice to her for who knows what reason.

“The infamous Beth?” She questioned. Her voice sore and hoarse.

“Daryl’s Beth.” Andrea looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her smooth ponytail. “The other night he was in here. All he could talk about was Beth when I gave him a ride home. Don’t worry, nothin’ happened,” she quickly reassured. “Normally it woulda’ but not this time. He’s too hung up on you.”

“How do you know I’m that Beth?”

“I remember that first night ya’ll came in here. I never forget a face. Or a name.”

“Well,” Beth tossed the paper towel in the trash, figuring her face was as good as it was going to get, she faced Andrea, “I’m marrying someone else.” Fighting back fresh tears.

“That’s too bad,” Andrea said and Beth felt she actually meant it.

Maybe this Andrea wasn’t so bad. “Thank you for...just thank you.”

It would have almost been easier to know Daryl and Andrea had sex that night. It’d make it easier to hate him, easier to get over him and marry Gareth with no regrets. In all honesty, that wasn’t true either. It  _ was _ a relief to know they hadn’t had sex when Andrea took Daryl home, but even if they’d had sex, she’d feel the same way about him. And knowing Daryl still held feelings for her that way, instead of hating her like he should, it was like a dagger in the heart.


	10. I Need You

**Wow, that was a real fun story to write! I’m sad it's over. Though….I may do an alternate ending. We’ll see…**

 

**Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! I enjoyed each and every comment.**

 

**Also, if anyone is interested, the song I Need You by Lynyrd Skynyrd was my inspiration for this chapter. Its an old song, but I suggest you take a listen. ;)**

 

**Thanks again!**

 

. . .

 

Packing up her bedroom at her parents house was harder than she thought it would be. Throughout the whole summer she couldn’t wait to get out, and now that the time was on her, she felt her heart break with every object she boxed up.

Not that there was much to pack, a few clothes, mementos from childhood. A favorite childhood teddybear. Books. She was once an avid reader before she had to begin work full time on the farm. She kept her textbooks from the time she spent at veterinary school intending for when she went back.

Most of the things from her childhood she decided to keep there. It felt wrong taking them to a place she didn’t even feel was home. They needed to stay in her bedroom at the farm. No matter the stress between herself and her parents, she would always consider the farm her home.

What little she did bring to the new house, Gareth vetoed it. Saying it didn’t really match the decor of the house. Beth was more interested in memories and sentimentality rather than one thing matched the next. She found herself too tired to really fight about it. Maybe over time, she’d be able to display her own items here or there. Her main point of concern was the framed picture Maggie had given her. For that, she wouldn’t budge.

Throughout the week, Beth found herself at the new house often. She and Gareth deciding what should go where. Mostly, wherever Gareth wanted something to go was where it ended up, if Beth did have an opinion it was simply overridden by him. Once Mary came over to ‘help’ it was like Beth didn’t exist at all. Which, really wasn’t so bad.

After she placed the frame of her family on her bedside table, staring at it a moment, she snuck outside. Finding a spot to sit, she leaned against a large oak tree and pulled out the pack of cigarettes she hid in her back pocket. Pulling a lighter out of the pack, her throat thickened with emotion.

Though it was just a lighter, it made her think back to Daryl. She’d taken it from him accidentally and he teasingly accused her of stealing it. The memory brought a smile to her lips. The smile dying away quickly. Gareth never really teased her about anything. He made fun of her, embarrassed her. But never fun loving joked. 

Lighting the cigarette, she smiled again choosing to think of the memory with Daryl and not her unhappiness with her future husband. She inhaled the smooth smoke deeply to the bottom of her lungs and exhaled, soothing her jittery bones.

Truth be told she was terrified. Looking back at the house, she didn’t see a beautiful home, she saw a box she was set to be trapped in the rest of her life.

He phone buzzed in the back of her pocket. Thankful for the distraction she retrieved it, and realized she had gotten her phone mixed up with Gareth’s. When his phone contract was over, he got them both a new one -without asking her, matching in size and color and type. Except her’s had a slight crack in the lower corner already. This one did not. And the name that flashed on the screen was not anyone she knew.

_S. Patterson._

Hmm... Out of curiosity, she ran her thumb across the screen, reading the message that popped up.

_Still meeting later?_

Beth paused a moment, frozen in indecision. She knew with all her being she had no business going through Gareth’s phone. Then again, who the hell was S. Patterson and why was he meeting him/her later?

Scrolling through the rest of the text starting early that morning, each one became more incriminating

_Later this afternoon_ . _Beth will be gone by then_ . _We can meet at the house._

_Are you sure?_ S. asked.

_Why not?_ Gareth had asked.

And then the latest text from ‘S” _: Cause it just doesn’t seem right._

Well, huh, ‘S’ seems to have a tiny bit of a continuous.

_Sally It’ll be ok, babe. See you here later._ Gareth insisted.

Sally, of course it was Sally. That's why she was so interested in Beth at the wedding shower. Beth remember how she said they had gone way back. And now they were going to meet at their new house and something told Beth they wouldn’t be discussing paint colors.

Beth stubbed out the cigarette, taking stock of how she felt. She knew she should be angry, irate even. She wasn’t though. Not really. All she felt was shame. She was no better than Gareth. And quite honestly, she couldn't bring herself to care.

Beth heard the back door click open and Gareth’s footsteps coming up from behind her. ”There you are. You have my phone.”  

She quickly closed out the screen on the phone and stood. His eyes squinted slightly as they stood waiting for the other to make the first move. Waiting to see if she saw what was exactly on his phone.

Finally he spoke first. “I thought I told you I don’t like you smoking?” The scent of smoke still hung in the air.

Beth rolled her shoulders, looking down, she took her phone from his held out hand, handed him his.

“Sorry, I’m just stressed from the wedding,” she apologized.

Even her own voice annoyed her. It was small and whiney and weak. Not at all like herself, like the girl she once was. This was her new self, she supposed. She may as well just accept it. At that moment, all hope, all strength, all sense of self left her like a spirit being relinquished of its body. If she looked up above her, she’d bet she could see it float away.

“Well, I’ll forgive you this time. But no more smoking. Got it?” He demanded, a condescending smile on his face.

“Yeah, sure,” she agreed about the smoking.

_Forgive her?_ As though she really cared.

As they headed back to the house, the texts hung in the air heavily. Not that she really cared, she just felt like she should say something. She wanted him to know that _she knew_. That she wasn’t as big of an idiot as he thought she was.

Knowing full well, Gareth was so smooth, so slick, he'd probably think up a quick lie. She admittedly wondered what that lie would be.   

She asked, “So, who is ‘S’?

She surprised him, slightly, his head snapped back to her. His eyes grew marginally. Then he rolled them dramatically. Sighing.

“You reading my phone?” He questioned, more or less accusing.

“I thought it was my phone. That’s beside the point, dontcha’ think?”

The sun shone brightly, the crispness of fall in the air. The perfect weather for a perfect fall wedding. And yet, here they were talking about suspicious texts on her finances phone. It didn't hardly seem fair. Then again, life wasn't fair. Why would this be any different?

“Sally,” he said her name, “is a friend.”

“Yeah, yeah. You go way back,” she filled in for him.

“She's always been hung up on me. We dated years ago. She's just having a little trouble letting go.”

“Oh, so you're meeting her here at the house? For what? One last fuck?” She cursed. Walked past him back to the door. He sntached her up by the arm, slamming her against the tree she was just leaning against. Briefly, knocking the the wind from her lungs. Hating that she gasped. Hating she showed him any pain at all.

“Listen, I will not. Will not!” He repeated himself for emphasis through clenched teeth. “Be questioned, by _you_.” The word ‘you’ was practically spat, as though she was just the dirt beneath his shoes. As though she meant nothing to him.

She shoved him back, palms splayed on his chest, and she had the gratification of him almost tripping over his feet. Unfortunately he caught himself by her hair. Unable to prevent it, a squeal escaped her throat.

“You listen here, you little two bit redneck hick,” he tightened his grip on her hair, bringing tears to her eyes. “I’ll do what I want, when I want, with who I want. You get it? I take care of everything. You’re basically my arm-candy. And by the way, I was going to save this for later, but I think you should know there are consequences to your actions. ” Gareth leaned in closer, empty eyed again, “ You can forget about school. There's no way in hell I'm paying for you to go to school to play with animals for a living.”

Beth knew Gareth liked to get his way, knew he had a tendency to pout, even get angry enough to act out. This... this was something she hadn’t expected. No one had ever put their hands on her. Not her father, not her brother, not any of her boyfriends. And now he was taking the one thing she had away from her; school. Freezing, she was unsure how to react.

She’d heard about this often. How a woman's husband or boyfriend was abusive, physically or mentally, psychology, and still the woman stayed. She always knew that wouldn’t be her. No way.

But now just look at her. Frozen, unable to move.   

“Now,” he let up on her hair, still holding on, just not as tightly. “You’re never to question me ever again. Understand?”

Looking him in his dead eyes, weighing her options, she finally relented. Nodding her head once, she backed away when he let go of her hair.

Not allowing her to get too far away, he reached for her, placing an arm around her shoulders as though nothing had happened and placed a kiss to her temple, walking with her back to the house.  

. . .

“Come on man, what's with you? You ain’t done nothing but pout around here for days.” Shane asked Daryl, hitting his boot that was propped up on the coffee table as Shane plopped down into the recliner that sat off set from the table.  

It was obvious Daryl hadn’t showered in days. Not that Shane really noticed things like that. Daryl was a mechanic after all, but today he was borderline rank and he was sure he was wearing the same clothes he’d worn the other day when he stopped by.

“Ty said you ain’t been to work yesterday or today. That’s two days you missed.”

“Good math,” was Daryl’s only response.  

“You sick?” Shane asked, looking him over. He didn’t look sick. Not exactly. He looked pale and sad, he guessed. “Ty gonna’ fire your ass.”

“So?” Daryl really couldn't bring himself to care. Which wasn’t good. No job meant no money. No money, meant no place to live. He was already pathetic enough since he had no girl on top of all of this.

“I'll go in Monday,” he told Shane.

But today? Today he wasn't doing shit. Today was the day Beth was getting married. He accidentally saw the announcement in the newspaper. The grainy black and white photo showed a handsome couple, smiling beautifully. Happy and excited about their future. Beth's smile, though, didn't reach her eyes. That he was sure of. He wadded up the newspaper and threw it in the fireplace, looking forward to burning it one cool night soon.

“Well I hope so. You lose your job and then your house, ya ain't moving in with me.” Shane snorted at his own joke.

No response from Daryl at Shane's attempt to bring him up out of this stupor he was in.  

Shane leaned forward at that point, looking at his lifelong friend. “What the fuck man? I've known you forever. And I know we don't really talk about, like, real shit. But if you don't spill it, I'm gonna have you committed to County General psych ward. Come on,” he urged, “might feel better if you get it out.”

Daryl sighed, rose to his feet and picked up the wrinkled newspaper from the fireplace. Dropped it down onto the table and flattened the paper out. Pointed to the picture of Gareth and Beth.  

“Who's that?” Shane asked, angling his head to see better. “Hey ain't that the hot chick that hangs out at the pavilion once in awhile? I ain't seen her lately. Guess that's why, since she's getting married ‘n all.”

Daryl cleared his throat. “Her names Beth. Beth Greene.” It hurt, physically hurt to say her name. He leaned back and lit a cigarette from his shirt pocket.

He hated that a girl fucked him up so badly, made him feel so shitty. He hated feeling this way, but sure as hell didn’t hate the girl.

Maybe Shane was right,  if got it out. Tell someone, he might feel better. Or it might eat him alive. Either/or.

Saying her name, though, did nothing to ease the tightness in his chest.

Shane lit a smoke in turn, waiting. Knowing there was much more to this story.

. . .

Beth looked over herself in the full length mirror. Head to toe ivory satin. It hugged her curves, but not too tightly. The v-neck stopped just short of showing any of her cleavage. She did love the dress, if only because her mother-in-law hated it. Their compromise had been the floor length veil that was worn by Mary and Mary's mother and who knows how many since then. She’d wear the ridiculous veil if it meant she could wear the dress.

“You look beautiful.” Maggie said, walking into the conference room they used for a changing room at the church. She held her own bouquet of flowers in her left hand as well as Beth's bouquet in the other. The size of the bouquets were about as big as her head,

Taking it from Maggie, she exclaimed, “Holy shit. This weigh 10 pounds?” She asked of the flowers. Lilac, Lavender, magenta along with pops of green and pale pinks. Another decision Beth wasn’t really a part of. She was there at the florist shop, but Mary picked everything out.

Maggie laughed. “Just about!” Then more seriously, she asked “Ya’ ready?”

Beth took a shaky breath. “Bout ready as I'll ever be.”

She allowed Maggie to take her by her arm, walking her out and into the hallway where the groomsmen were lining up. Six of them. Along with the bridesmaids. Gareth insisted on that many. Beth requested Maggie, Amy and Rosita, the rest were borrowed cousins from Gareth’s side. She didn't even know them.

Everything was off. Everything was wrong. Her mind was silently screaming!

Standing in line, Maggie and her groomsman went through the open doors to the chapel, then Amy and then Rosita and then the rest. Then there was just her father and her left in the waiting line.  

“Daddy?” She questioned, her chin trembling with emotion. He looked tall and regal in his rented tux. His white hair combed nicely, his beard trimmed.

“Oh, don’t cry babybean.” Babybean was something he hadn’t called her since she was a child and it was almost enough to make her go from a few tears streaming down her cheeks to all out sobbing.

Grasping her hand, squeezing. “It will be okay, it will,” he promised. And for the first time in her life, she knew he was lying to her.

. . .

‘What the hell do ya mean you been seeing her? I mean, Beth fucking Greene of all people!”

Daryl nodded, focusing on the the lit tip of his cigarette, watching it glow.

“Holy shit,” Shane leaned back, taking his hat off, throwing it onto the table, rubbing the back of his neck. “I can’t believe _you_ got her. She's fuckin’ hot. Bet she’s good in bed.”

That got Daryl’s attention,” Watch it. Don’t talk ‘bout her like that.”

“Woha,” he put his palms up in surrender. “You must got it really bad for her.”

Daryl nodded, admitting it to himself as well as Shane. “It’s more than just fuckin’, more than a piece of lay, ya’ know what I mean? Like, I wanna’ be with her. All the time. I really care about her.”

“Are we talkin’’ serious stuff here?” Shane asked. “She feel the same way?”

“Yeah, I think so. And the guy she’s with. He’s bad fuckin’ news.”

“So, what's the problem? Go git her.” Shane suggested as though it were that easy.

“Can’t you fuckin’ read? She’s getting married,” Daryl pointed out, shoving the newspaper with his boot.

“Yeah, so? You’re a Dixon. You do whatever the hell you want.”

. . .

Beth clung to her dad’s arm, not because she was overcome with emotion and excitement, but because she was afraid if she let go her legs might give out and she would fall straight to the ground.

Once the procession found its way down the aisle, the doors were shut and then they were reopened for dramatic effect. For the father and the daughter to walk their way slowly down the aisle.

Beth’s line of vision went from one side of the pews to the other. Some familiar faces, more less familiar faces. Her mother, for the first time since this wedding talk began, looked uneasy. She twisted a damp tissue in her hands, her eyes brimming with tears and not necessarily happy ones.

Gareth’s parents stood on the other side. Mary wearing her fake smile, Randolph looking proud and oblivious to the fact that his son and wife were monsters.

Finally her gaze landed on Gareth. He wore a fancy three piece Oxford suite, the price of which could have probably fed a third world country.

If she didn’t know him, if they weren't in the circumstances they were in, she’d be able to say what a handsome man he was. Hair perfectly styled, tux impeccable, shoes shined. Too bad he was a psycho.

_Psycho_.

The word bounced around in her head as her father placed her hand in Gareth’s. The Priest asking “Who gives this woman away?”

As her father answered the Priest’s question, she wondered how she got in this situation. How she allowed this to happen. She _couldn't_ marry someone like Gareth. What had she been thinking?

Oh yeah, she’d been thinking of her family… but now that it was actually happening...

_“_ Dearly beloved _:_ We have come together in front of God” _..._ the Priest began.

Handing off her bouquet to Maggie, who was not smiling, but frowning. Trying to convey words with her eyes. Probably the same words Beth was thinking.

Joining hands with Gareth, the Priest meandered on, “The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children…”

_Oh good God_ , _let us not have children_ , she silently begged God himself. She knew she was probably going to hell for that. She just couldn't bring children into this. 

“Into this holy union of Gareth and Beth now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace.”

_Shit, that was an actual option_ , she thought to herself? _Nows your chance, Beth. Tell it to the world. Scream it!_

Gareth smiled brilliantly. Fake tears filled his eyes. Real tears filled her own

“Well then, Bethany Ann Greene, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

Words became stuck in her throat. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her head began shaking no back and forth, the tulle of the veil made a loud scratchy sound on her ears. The lights inset in the ceiling became too bright. Gareth’s face morphed into the true demon he was.

Gareth grasped her hands tightly. Too tightly, to the point of pain. The Priest cleared his throat and repeated, “Do you take this man?”

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._  


_._

“Hell no, she don’t take that man.”

People gasped, chiffon and silk shifted to follow the sound of the voice.

Beth dropped Gareth’s hands and followed the sound of the voice as well. The voice she knew all too well. It couldn't be. Could it?

Blinking her eyes she knew she had to be hallucinating. Or she had actually passed out and it was all a dream. She’d wake up at any moment with Gareth and everyone standing over her.

But it was real. Daryl walked down the aisle closer and closer to her, a hand out as though he were wanting her to just hear him out.

He looked rough, like he hadn’t slept a wink in days and had been drinking way too much. Still, to her, he looked better than Gareth in his fancy suit any day.

To the Priest, he said, “She don’t take this man because he’s a lyin, piece of shit.” Then he looked at Beth and said, “He don’t love you, Beth. You’re just another….” he stopped a few pews away from her and Gareth, “just another thing he wants acquire. A beautiful thing he wants to collect”

Then he spoke with earnest. His voice strained with fervor. Focusing on her. She felt she was the only in a room full of 300 hundred people.

“Dont marry him, Beth,”

“Excuse me, but we are trying to have a civilized wedding ceremony here, if you’d just see yourself out,” Gareth finally spoke up.

Dary barely glanced at Gareth. “If you ever talk to me again, so much as one word, I’ll pound your face in so hard your own Mama won’t recognize ya’. Understand?” And to Daryl’s non-surprise no one made a move.

Back to Beth, he spoke again, “Baby, I love you.”

Never in his life would he speak up in a group of people like this. No way, no how would he claim his love like this for a woman. But Beth was worth it. She was that kind of girl. She was worth it.

Beth gasped, a thrill ran from her head straight to her heart. He _loved_ her?

“What more can I say?” He asked, as if that explained it all. Which, to Beth, it did. It was all she really needed to know.

Still he went on, “I need you. I miss you more every day. I woke up this morning, the sun shining down, and all I could do was wish you was with me.”

Beth took a step, then another until she stood right in front of Daryl. He didn’t dare touch her though. Because if he did, and she backed away, he might die right there on the spot.

“I need you, more than the air I breathe. I’m just tryin’ to tell ya’, woman what you mean to me.”

If she thought his use of the word ‘girl’ did amazing things to her body, ‘woman’ almost made her quake with desire.

Tears ran straight down Beth’s face, one thing she was thankful for in Mary was her insistence of waterproof mascara.

She looked to the right to her parents, behind her to Maggie. All three looked relieved. All three were crying. Even her father, Hershel, himself, had a tear in his eye.  

Not that she needed his okay - she was beyond that now, but the slight nod he gave her could not be missed.

Daryl placed his hands around her waist, curling his fingers inward, never planning on letting her go again. Resting his brow against hers, he asked, “So, whaddya’ say? Wanna’ get outta here?”

Beth let out a loud laugh and threw her arms around Daryl’s neck, placing her lips to his. Something neither thought would ever happen again. They kissed like they meant it. Like two people completely and fully in love.

Tearing off the veil, she tossed it in the air behind her. Together, hand and hand, they walked their way down the aisle and out the doors.


	11. Epilogue

After their escape from the wedding they took off in Daryl's truck. More free than either had ever been. They had each other and the world ahead of them. Beth scooted over to the middle of the bucket seat, Daryl put his arm tightly around her. Thankful he finally had his girl. Slowing at the only stop light in town Daryl lowered his lips to hers.

“Thank you for saving me,” Beth whispered.

“Na’ girl, you saved yourself.”

“How do you figure that? I was going to marry him.”

“You would not ‘a said yes.”

“How do you know?”

Daryl leaned down to give her another quick kiss before the light turned green. “You're stronger than ya think you are. You woulda said no.”

He knew it would take some time to bring Beth back, but he'd do it. If it were the last thing he'd ever do, that'd be it.

_*6 Months Later*_

Daryl kissed his way back up Beth’s body. Her skin a mixture of lemon and honey. He could never get enough of her.

Their lives were crazy but they always made time for each other. And their time always seemed to end up in the bedroom. Or the sofa. Or the kitchen table. Or the living room floor. The place didn't really matter. Just as long as they were together.

Making his way up to her lips, her eyes were half closed with ecstasy, lips parted. A quiet moan escaping her throat.

He took advantage of her partial conscious state and took her by the wrists, dragging them up to either side of her head, pinning her down.

Her moan deepened. She loved it when he held her down, loved it when his roughened fingers left small bruises. Anyone else, any other boyfriend from the past (or a certain fiancé) left a mark, that would have been a different story.

Daryl, though, he could do anything he wanted. Because she trusted him. He knew just far how to push her and when to stop.

Nuzzling the space between his bicep and her ear, he whispered, “I ain’t gonna’ let you go.”

Beth’s voice; rough and sexy. “Oh yeah? That's good. 'Cause I don’t want you to let me go.”

Her body was one giant nerve ending. Every touch, every brush of his skin on hers, his lips tickling against her ear sent her back into ecstasy; a pulling convulsion in between her legs.

“Nope, not gonna let you go till you answer me.”

Knowing exactly what he was up to, she opened her bright blue eyes and eyed him. “You’re gonna’ make me late for class.”

“Don’t worry, we got plenty of time.”

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he noted they had another good ten minutes before she had to be up and dressed and ready to go. He’d never interfere between Beth and school, he just liked to tease her about it and he'd drag every ounce from her he could during those ten minutes.

She worked part time in town, Daryl worked extra hours at the garage. Having reconciled with her parents, they both helped out on the farm a couple days out of the week when they were able. Together, along with the rest of the family, the farm was holding up well. Helping them was different this time, because they _wanted_ to.

Work and school came first though. Together, they made sure they had just enough money to afford school. She _would_ go if he had to take her himself.

Right at that moment, though, her body felt too damn good to let go.

“Daryl,” she moaned.

“Answer me,” he all but demanded, his voice rough with need. Need for her and for an answer. It'd been six months he'd been asking. It was time she answered.

He understood her reluctance, why she didn't want to answer him. He never would push her if he wasn’t sure she really wanted to. It was just a kind of game they played.

“I gotta go.” Suddenly full of energy, she escaped his arms and wiggled out from under him. Striding naked to where he clothes had been discarded on the floor Dressing quickly. She reminded herself to run a brush through her hair on the way to class and hope no one noticed the reddened stubble burn on her neck.

She had already been up and dressed. Showered, ready for the day and then Daryl had come home from working on her parent’s farm. She had moved right into Daryl’s place after they skipped out on the wedding. Part of her wanted to get her own place, live on her own for a while. It just made the most sense to move in with Daryl. Plus then, they had the added benefit of being together whenever they could. They were busy as hell, but it was worth it because they were together whenever time allowed.

That morning when Daryl had come home from working on the farm before going into the garage for the day, smelling of hay and country boy dust, they both made a go for eachother. Him dirty, her fresh from the shower. Soon they were both naked and Daryl was between her legs and she was practically squealing his name.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, bending at the waist, she kissed him tenderly. “Fine,” she said, rolling her eyes, as though she was finally giving in, when in reality she wanted it more than her next breath. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

He was almost positive she would, but to hear her say it, it was like a rest for his wearily soul.

“But this time? Can we go to the courthouse? A big wedding just doesn't sound like a good idea.”

“Yeah, anything you want, girl. I just want to call you wife.”

“And no kids till after I graduate,” her grin landing on his lips.

Cockily he leaned his forearm behind his head, “Deal. But the second you get that diploma…”

“All the babies you want,” she told him, wanting a family of their own just as badly as he did.

. . .


	12. Part II: What Happens Next

Well, apparently this story isn't finished. This chapter is a little fluff and stuff, hope you like it.

Again, I have not huge plans for this one. But lets just see where things go. Thanks so much for reading. :)

* * *

 

 

“So, what do you think happened after we left? We did kind of left everyone in the lurch.” Beth asked laying side by side with Daryl on their backs, running her fingers over the back of Daryl's roughened palm laying on his chest.

It was getting, just the slightest bit of light lining the eastern sky. All day Beth had prayed for was the day to be over and now that it was, it had ended way better than she ever thought possible.

The cabin was warm enough, thanks to a low fire they left burning in the living room fireplace. It had been started with a little kindling and a certain issue of the town’s news paper. She gladly watched Gareth as well as her own face, the fake Beth face, go up in flames

Covered in a light grey sheet, after making love numerous times since leaving the wedding, real life began to seep in. Beth began to wonder how her parents reacted. How Gareth reacted.

“Don't know. Don't much care,” he answered honestly.

“All those people…”

“They was there for the wrong reason, jus’ like you was. Any of them knew their ass from a hole in the ground, they woulda’ known ya shouldn't been gettin’ married.”

“Gareth has a lot of people fooled.”

The hackles on the back of Daryl's neck rose. “Don't you go defending that piece a shit.”

Beth rolled over onto her side, covering her naked body halfway with his. “I'm not. I was just saying he was like Jekyll and Hyde. He for sure had my parents fooled, had me fooled at first. As soon as he pushed me up against that wall, though...“

“Wait a sec,” Daryl stopped her, going from sex induced sleepiness to full alert, “He hurt you?”

“Oh umm,” Beth hadn’t meant to bring that up, especially during that moment in time, “It was nothing. I handled it.” Daryl for sure didn’t need to know how about the time in the foyer or his slamming her against the tree so hard it left bruises on her back that thankfully faded quickly.

“But anyway,” she said, hoping to change the subject. “I think that's why I can forgive them. My parents. Not Gareth. Gareth can fall off a cliff for all I care. But he had them fooled. They didn’t know what he was really like.”

He let Gareth laying his hands on Beth go, for now. He didn’t want to ruin the moment. Nuzzling into her hair, he did not like the smell of the hair spray she had used to hold her hairstyle in place for the wedding, deciding they might be needing a shower together, he said ”If that's the way you feel. I'm behind ya’. First things first.” Or really seconds things second, “This has got to go.” Daryl lifted her left hand off his chest and pulled Gareth's engagement ring from it. Tossed it on the nightstand. “The ring I give ya’ won't be near that size, but it'll actually mean something.”

Beth's heart thumped a beat as he leaned up off the pillow, kissed her gingerly on her passion swollen lips.

After a moment she sighed, “You don't have to marry me. I ain't some used up spinster in need of a husband.” She’d make it on her own, she knew she could.

“But I wanna’ marry you, Beth.”

Beth leaned up looking down into Daryl's sky eyes, “Don't ask me. Please. Not today. It's not that I don't want you too, it's jus’...” _becuase God, she wanted to marry him..._

He ran his fingers through her messed and mangled hair, “Okay. I won't. Keep it in mind, someday I will.”

He got it. He understood. It was too soon. Even though she _didn't_ love Gareth, never did, it was too soon. Daryl didn't blame her. Would he rather throw her over her shoulder and carry her to the Justice of the Peace right then and there? Hell yeah. But he wanted to wait till _she_ was ready. So, that was exactly what he'd do.

“Okay, ‘nough of this serious talk. Come on,’ he said, pulling her up out of the bed by her hand. She followed him, their fingers intertwined, into the bathroom. Turning the faucet on, he pulled her under the steaming water. She squealed as the hot water hit her back. He swallowed her squeal with his lips, the water flowing over the top of her head, over her shoulders. Daryl’s hands flowing over her water-smoothed skin along with it.

Grabbing the soap bottle, even though it was his and had a masculine scent, he poured it into his hand and washed it over body. She smelled of makeup and hairspray as well as some sort of flowery perfume. She smelled nothing like herself. He’d rather her smell of him, than this other stranger he didn't know.

Running her hands over his, then over her own skin. Her soapy hands over her own breasts she arched her back, pinching her nipples between her fingers. Daryl watched her touching herself, her hair tangled over her shoulders, down her back, a few tendrils mixing with the soap and her hands.

Moving slightly, allowing the clean water to rinse away the soap, he bent his head, taking a nipple that was pinched between her fingers into his mouth, using his teeth. His own fingers trailed over her chin. Tilting it up, he met her mouth, gently at first. But then, all thought escaped her mind as the kiss deepened. His tongue slid along her plump bottom lip, forcing a gasp. She opened her mouth and let him explore inside. Their tongues teased and played, twisting and dancing.

Before the water turned cold, he pulled her leg up to his hip, his hardened dick slid between her legs. The fiction alone of his dick on her slick pussy made him moan.

“Damn woman, you're gonna’ kill me,” he said and not for the first time. She felt so good. Better than good. She felt amazing. Not only physically, but wholly, because she was finally his and only his.

 

. . .

 

She spent the night at Daryl’s. Of course she did. Where else was she going to go? Home, or to Gareth's? She felt most comfortable at Daryl’s anyway and before they knew it, it as morning.

Daryl whipped up an omelette with venison sausage and cheese. Beth was impressed, he was apparently a good cook if she judged him by this meal. Conversation was quiet as they ate, both mulling over their next move.

Finally, Beth brought up what they both were trying to figure out. “I can move back home. I have a few things at Gareth’s though that I need to get. Then I can get a job, the bank was hiring. I might even be able to get a job at the veterinary clinic as a receptionist or a grunt worker, cleaning out cat litter and such.” She nodded her head. Liking the idea. She wasn't afraid to pay her dues to get where she needed to be. “Then I can get my own place. Pay my way through school. It’ll be hard, but I can do it. I feel bad for leaving my parents alone, maybe I’ll be able help out when I can”

Daryl was struck with an idea that wasn't so sudden. He'd been wanting this, wanting Beth from the beginning. Now was his opportunity. “You can stay here,” Daryl suggested. “You can _live_ here,” he amended. Now that he had her, he wasn’t going to let her slip through his fingers that easily.

“Oh, Daryl. I don’t know.”

Yes, he wanted her there, but it dawned on him he’d never asked her what she wanted. “It’s time you start livin’ your life for your own. What do _you_ want Beth?”

And he was right, no one’s quite ever asked her that before. She'd known all along what she had wanted. And it was time to be honest about it. “I want to be here with you. I want to work. I want to go to school.” She listed it off like a check list.

Putting down his cup, he scooted back the chair, went to her and pulled her up to standing, she was still a good foot shorter than him. “Then live here. Work. Go to school. ‘N I’ll help you any way I can.”

Beth’s sudden emotion really wasn't a surprise. It'd been a roller coaster of a few days. A day ago she thought her life was doomed of that of high society, being abused and trapped in that gated community. Now a world she wanted awaited her. It wouldn't be easy, but the best things never are.

“You sure? I’m a lot to deal with,” she laughed waterly.

“It’s a chance I’m willing to take,” he joked, cupping her chin and running his thumb across her bottom lip. She sucked it into her mouth, salty and sweet. He covered her lips then in one of those kisses she’d never forget, the type that she felt in every inch of her body.

She wondered how she thought marrying Gareth was a good idea when she had someone like Dary right in front of her the whole time. Someone who could turn her toes with a look. Who’s lips could turn her inside out. And someone who knew exactly what she wanted and what she needed. Mostly, he actually cared what that was. He also was someone that wasn't afraid for her to go after if.

She had been a fool, but no more. From this day forward, she would use her head alongside her heart.

 

. . .

 

Since it was Sunday, there was not much she could do. Getting a job would have to wait till tomorrow. Enrolling in school, late if they let her, would have to be done tomorrow as well. Still the prospect of it all was enough to keep her excited.

Daryl was just happy to have her under his roof. And apparently staying there. Her clothes were are Gareth's and when they returned back to the cabin after the wedding, all she had been wearing was the wedding dress that was quickly discarded. So when they woke up he gave her a pair of clean boxers that she safety pinned at the waist and one of his t-shirts to wear.  

When he came back inside after having a cigarette, the image of her made it feel like they were actually together now. Beth wearing his clothes, washing the breakfast dishes. He was hit by the draw of domestic tranquility that he'd never had or understood before.

Daryl came up behind Beth and wound his arms are her waist.

“Told you I'll do them later.”

Beth leaned against him, all he wore were sweat pants that sat low on his hips. “No big deal. If I'm gonna live here. I better carry my part.”

She turned, wiping her hands on a dishcloth and wound her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. That kiss lead to another and another. Beth dragged her hand down his bare chest and he was hard by the time she got to the waistband of his sweatpants. They had sex so many times since yesterday afternoon his dick almost hurt. But if she wanted to go at it again, he sure the hell would.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Taking a breath, calming his body that Beth put into full gear so easily he went to the living room door and wasn’t exactly shocked by who stood on the other side.

Beth hadn't expected a visit from her family so soon. Maybe a phone call from her mother. Or a text from Maggie. Yet here they were on Daryl's doorstep. Beth stood in the doorway of the kitchen, towel still in her hands, frozen. Unsure what to do or say. There was so much unsaid. So much Beth wasn’t sure she _wanted_ to say to them.

She was still so angry at her parents for allowing her, persuading her, to marry Gareth. Then again, she was an adult. She did not really _have to_ marry him. On the other hand, they didn’t try to stop her either.

Standing in Daryl’s house, wearing his clothes, it was obvious who she was with now. And the weird part was they didn’t act all that surprised. As far as Beth knew, the only one that knew about her and Daryl seeing each other while she was with Gareth was Maggie.

Well, then again, giving her sister the benefit of the doubt, maybe she just filled them in after the fact; after Beth took off with Daryl. Told them then about her and Daryl. Beth’s eyes went straight to Maggie’s and Maggie looked directly away.

That told her exactly what she needed to know. Obviously, she had told the family after all. Fire boiled in Beth’s gut. When maggie came to Beth the morning after she caught her with Daryl, she promised she hadn’t told the family. She was deeply hurt Maggie had apparently lied.  

Of course, Beth had lied to Maggie too, if you wanted to flip it around. Which she did not. She was angry at her sister, damn it, for betraying her trust. Besides, she didn’t outright lie to Maggie, she just didn’t tell her about her and Daryl. Maggie wasn't privy to every aspect of Beth's life. 

The silence was drifting on into awkwardness, so Daryl cleared his throat. “Ya’ll wanna’ sit?” Wondering when he became the ‘hospitable having company over type’. Well, he sure the hell wasn’t offering them sweet tea served in a pitcher with ice, that was for sure.

They did sit. Sitting along on his tiny couch. Daryl sat in the recliner and Beth perched on the arm rest next to him, that towel still in her hands. He felt the nervousness radiating off of her body, so he wrapped an arm around her waist. It was obvious they were together, why hide it? He was through hiding things.

“Well,” Hershel spoke up first, “thought we…” he fummbled.

“Oh for goodness sake, men are so bad at these types of things,” Annette filled in. Her frustration showing. “We came here to apologize to you, Bethany. We shouldn’ta let you marry Gareth. We thought you loved him, we really did. But we knew something was off with Gareth and maybe you weren’t ready to get married or something...”

“And still, we pushed ya’. You’re Mama’s right. We are sorry.” For the second time in her life, Beth saw her father become emotional. Not outright crying, but his eyes became misty, and his cheeks turned pink.

Beth sighed. What could she say? “It is what it is. We all made mistakes. Let’s just let life go on.” She was speaking to her parents, not so much Maggie. She and Maggie had different issues to work out.

Annette and Hershel simultaneously breathed out a sigh of relief. Annette stood and wrapped her arms around Beth, who returned the hug happily. Then, to their surprise, she grasped Daryl’s chin affectionately with her hand, smiling down at him. “You better treat our girl good. I let that last one slip by my radar. But that won't happen again.”

She was about as intimidating as a mouse cowering in the corner, still Daryl took what she said seriously. He would treat Beth the best he knew how. Which, if the thought of it, was a little unsettling since he’d never been in a real relationship before. He’d try his hardest though.

His voice a deep mumble, he spoke, “I will treat her well.”

“Good,” Hershel said in a more fatherly way. “Now Beth, we can go get your stuff from Gareth’s and you can come home. Where you belong.”

Beth’s eyebrows rose into her sideswiped messy bangs, “This _is_ where I belong.” It wasn’t easy to stand up against her parents, especially after what they’d all just gone through. There was no way she was moving back to the farm. She had her own life to live, and it was about time she started to figure out what that was. Just like Daryl had said, _‘Gotta stay who you are, not who you were.’_

“Beth, I’m not so sure that’s a great idea. The farm is your home,’ Hershel told her.

“You’re right. Growing up there was the best childhood I could have asked for. It's time I move on now. I’m an adult,” she felt the need to remind them.

“So, you’re just gonna’ live here now?” Maggie actually had the gull to ask.

Instantly Beth was put on edge. “Something wrong with that?”

“Uh, yeah, I’d say so…”

“Okay, okay,” Daryl said standing. “If Beth wants to stay here, she can and will. Now before this turns into another mess, I think we should just leave things like they are for right now. Let’s not make any quick decisions,” he said. Placating the Greene’s for the moment. Beth wasn’t going anywhere she didn't want to go. “If she does want to go back to living on the farm, then she can.” He hoped to hell not, but if she did, he’d find a way to deal with it. Even though he wanted her to live with him, far be it of him to tell her what to do. She’d had enough of that in her life.

There he goes, surprising himself again, speaking up when he’d normally just keep his mouth shut. He’d usually think they wouldn’t care what he had to say, and they still might not, but the difference this time was Beth cared what he had to say. And he cared what she wanted.

“If that’s what you want Beth?” Hershel asked, hoping she had a different answer than the one he was expecting.

Beth stood, nodded her head. “Yes. I want to stay here with Daryl.”

“But,” Hershel began, obviously confused, “I don’t understand how you go from marrying one man to living with another.” His Baptist upbringing was rearing its way into the conversation. According to him, you shouldn’t live with someone before you marry them.

“Daddy, I really don’t think we need to get into this right now.” Standing up, straightening her spine, and though it wasn’t easy, she said, “I’m staying here.”

Hershel, obviously admonished, said, “Okay, so be it. “ He ran a hand through his hair and looked to Annette, nodding for her to join him as he walked out the door. Not happy but not necessarily unhappy either. 

Annette gave Beth another hug, and then to their surprise, hugged Daryl too. He awkwardly wrapped one arm around her shoulder, accepting it. She then followed Hershel out the door.

Maggie followed, but Beth grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back. “You said you didn’t tell them!” She accused between clenched teeth. Yes, they knew now she was with Daryl, still it should have been her place to tell them.

She simply lifted her shoulders as if to say ‘so’?

“You lied to me.”

“I didn’t lie, Beth.”

‘The hell you didn’t!”

“Listen, I was worried ‘bout you. They needed to know what you was up to. I still stand where I did before.” Maggie eyed Daryl as though he were Satan. “You shouldn’t be here. I agree you shouldn’t be with Gareth either, but living with this guy….” she pointed to Daryl. “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea either.”

“Well it's not up to you,” Beth took a step closer to Maggie, got in her face.

Daryl pulled Beth back, stood between the two women and quietly, sternly, said to Maggie, “I think you best leave now.”

“Fine by me. I might catch scabies or something standing round here,” Maggie immaturely said, before sauntering out the door her parents had already exited.

Beth let out a breath that blew up her bangs, “You sure you don’t want to reconsider this?”

Daryl took Beth by the waist again, pulling her close, smiling that half grin. “Not for a million dollars.”


	13. I Will

Thanks so much for the excitement with me continuing the story. 

Not a too exciting chapter, just them getting used to being together, living together, figuring eachother out. Thanks for reading and commenting! 

* * *

 

 

Daryl dragged ass at work daily. Every night with Beth in his bed made it impossible to get any decent amount of sleep. Not that he was really complaining. She wanted him, for a reason he couldn’t figure out, and he’d take it. 

And to be free, to be able to be together no longer in secret was an amazing feeling. Just yesterday they went to the grocery store together. Walking the aisles, picking and choosing what they wanted or needed for the week. Then they came home and made dinner together. It was all so blessedly normal.

Daryl never expected that for himself. He figured the closest he'd get to this was knocking some woman up at some point or another.  Now he could see it all. Wife. Kids. The whole nine yards.

And it scared the hell out of him. At the same time, though, he wanted it more than anything. He just had to get Beth onboard first. She wanted it all, just as badly as him. She wanted to make something of herself first. He admired her for that. 

So he could be patient. He could wait. Long as he had her in his life now, he'd take her any way he could have her.

Now that the work day was done, a nap sounded great. He had other plans though. Shane was meeting him at the garage to go retrieve Beth’s things from Gareth's. Beth had tried and Gareth, like the pussy he was, refused to let her inside the house. Even though they knew the keypad to the gate, he must have changed the locks because she couldn't get in with her key.

Daryl asked that Beth not go there alone anyway and when he found out she did, he was not very happy.

“You don't have to prove anything, ya’ know,” he had told her.

“Yes. But it's been over a week and what little clothes I have are over there. Not to mention a few other things I'd like to keep.” They had went to Walmart and bought enough clothes for her to get by, but she wanted  _ her _ things.

Plus the idea of Gareth still holding onto everything, it grossed her out. “He's probably traipsing around in my underwater or something.”

Daryl outright laughed, something he did more and more with Beth in his life.

“Just let me go, I'll getcher’ stuff back.”

She had finally relented and now he leaned against the the truck smoking a cigarette waiting on Shane who was going with him to Gareth’s, when Tyreese strolled up to his own car finished with work.  

“You love this place so much, ya’ don't wanna’ leave?” He asked, a chuckle beneath his breath.

Tossing out the smoke, he snorted out a laugh. “This is a good job, but I don't love it that much. I gotta go get Beth’s stuff from that fuckers house.”

Daryl considered Tyreese a friend, not just a boss and had filled him in on what has happened after the wedding.

“Need some backup? I'll tag along.”

Daryl thought on it. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. While he wasn't all that intimidating in the face, Tyreese was over six foot and had the build of a mechanic.

Not that he needed any backup at all, he could knock Gareth on his ass with a shove of his right pinkie, but - hell, this could be fun.

 

. . . 

 

In hindsight, the three of them showing up on Gareth's doorstop probably wasn't the best of ideas. 

They rang the bell, they're not heathens after all. Well, okay maybe they are. In a way. He rang the doorbell nonstop for about three minutes and then started banging on the door.

They knew he was in there, the weaselly little scum. His Mustang as well as a tiny Porsche were parked in the drive.

“Come on you piece of cowardly shit. Just give us Beth's stuff and we will gladly leave. If you leave us out here much longer, it'd be a shame if something happened to that beaut of a car of yours.” Daryl casually threatened.

That got Gareth’s attention. The door opened about four inches. The lock chain hanging from the door to the frame just below his chin.

“I'll call the police if you touch my car,” his voice quivered. Looking from Daryl, to Shane, to Tyreese. He actually visibly gulped. “Were you scared or something? Had to bring your hillbilly gang with you.”

Daryl chuckled, lit a smoke.  “Na’ just figured it'd be funner this way.” He blew smoke into Gareth’s face. “Ya’ see Beth was here the other day, said you wouldn't give her her things back. That wouldn't be true, now would it?”

Of course it was true, Beth said it was. He couldn't help but egg Gareth on a little.

“I told her I needed a little advance warning. I have a life you know, can't just stop everything because she says so.”

“Well, I say you can. So get Beth’s shit, or we’re comin’ in after it. This is the only warning you'll get from me.”

The guy actually had the audacity to hesitate and that was all Daryl needed. One swift kick with his work boot and the chain broke, the door flung open, almost hitting Gareth in the face. Daryl was disappointed it didn’t. His fingers practically itched to give his pretty little face a pounding.

“I’ll call the police on you, Dixon.” Gareth warned in a whiny voice, taking his cell phone out of his pocket he began to dial 911.

“Go ahead, tell Grimes I said hi and that he still has my lug wrench he borrowed the other day. Actually you’d be doin’ me a favor of having to call him myself.” Daryl ground out his cigarette in a bowl on a round table in the middle of the entry way.

Daryl looked around, Tyreese and Shane right behind him. “Where you suppose the closet is in this thing? I gotta admit this is the biggest fuckin’ house I’ve ever been in,” Shane said.

Tyreese picked up a ceramic swan that sat next to the bowl, tossing it back in forth in his baseball mitt sized hands, “Ugly as shit though. I mean what the fuck is this?” He asked of the knick knack.

Gareth sntached it out of his hand. Jumping, he took a step back when Tyreese jutted at him, taking the phone out of his other hand before he could call the police. True enough they all knew Sheriff Grimes, but they didn’t want the hassle.  

“So, either you tell us where her stuff is, or we go lookin’ ourselves,” Daryl warned.

“Gareth?” A small voice sounded from the middle of the main sweeping staircase. A young woman with blonde hair, tight jeans and heels. Wearing so much makeup, it was like a mask, she stood poised, a hand on the railing. What was most striking about the girl was the split lip she tried unsuccessfully to hide with bright red lipstick.

Gareths head snapped up toward the woman, his eyes squinting. “I told you to stay upstairs.”

“I just…”

Daryl wasn't sure what exactly she was “just” doing but she sure was regretting it now and turned herself around and jogged back up the stairs disappearing down the hall.

“That your work?” Daryl asked Gareth of the split lip. He had low tolerance for any man that put his hand on a woman no matter the person or reason. He’d lived with it until his mother died when he was eight years old.

“That's none of your business.”

“Oh? Really? ‘Cause if I see a woman getting hurt by a man…”

“A pansy-ass mother fucker at that,” Tyreese added.

Daryl nodded in agreement, “Right. If I see a woman being hurt by a pansy-ass. The way I see it, it is my business.”

Probably thinking the quicker Gareth got them out of the house, the better it'll be, he said “You all just stay right here. I'll be back in a moment with her things,” and went up the same stairs the woman had.

. . . 

When he brought the few boxes of her things home, you’d think he brought home a pony Beth was so excited.

Daryl leaned back on the sofa and watched her go through it all, making sure it was all there. It was, including a framed picture of herself and her family that she tenderly placed onto the end table. She then proceeded to wash every single item of clothing stating it stunk like Gareth.

By the time she'd washed everything, dried it, folded it or hung it up, finding plenty of room in Daryl's closet and an empty dresser in the spare room they dragged into the main bedroom, she then insisted on cooking dinner, it was late in the evening by the time she actually joined Daryl on the sofa. Sighing her tiredness. Instinctively, she snuggled into his side and he put an arm around her.

After a moment of watching something stupid on TV, she casually spoke. “So, guess who got a job today?”

She’d been looking all week with no luck. Her face was turned up in an excited smile that she was trying to hold back, trying to play it cool. As though she wasn't totally over-the-moon excited.

“Ummm…” Switching channels with the remote with one hand, he thoughtfully scratched the stubble on his chin with the other. “That bum that always hangs out at the time square?”

“Nope. Well he coulda’ for all I know,” Beth laughed. She then snatched the remote from his right hand and shut off the television, tossing the remote onto the recliner then straddled his lap.

“Pay attention to me!” She demanded. He was paying her attention and they both knew it, they just liked to tease one another. Gareth was always so serious, even when he was joking around, it was a great feeling to be able to joke with one another.

“I am. Damn I didn't know you was so needy.”

“Yeah, we’ll see who's needy when we go to bed.”

He couldn’t help himself, he laughed at that one then leaned forward placing a kiss on that divot in her throat.

“Where’d you get a job, babe?” He finally asked before that kiss could lead to more, like it normally did.

“The diner! I'm gonna’ wait tables.”

“Really? You ever done that before?”

“Na’. But I'm sure I can. The manager, Tara, said she'd be really flexible with school.”

Daryl peeked up. “School?”

“Yep. They're letting me start late since they're still in the drop period.”

“Beth, that's great. You're…”

His words faltered. He wanted to say she was amazing, the most amazing person he knew but was afraid it'd come out wrong or lame.

So he settled with, “I'm really happy for ya’. She didn't have to marry that dweeb Gareth, or be a permanent farmhand at her parents.  And they got to be together. All good things. Waiting tables, though, that wasn't easy work

Laying his head back against the couch, looking her over curiously, he brushed her long hair off her shoulder.

Running a hand over his scruffy cheek she cocked her head, “Whatsa’ matter?” He didn't seem near as excited as she thought he'd be.

“Nothing.” He reached around her for the pack of cigarettes that sat on the table. Palming them, he remembered he smoked outside the house now that Beth lived there too. She didn't ask him to. It was just something he did.

Sliding off his lap, she sat next to him. “What is it? Tell me,” she lightly punched his shoulder. “You're bein’ all pouty now.”

“The hell I am,” he said lightly. Then more seriously, “It's just, you don't even got to work. That way y'all could just focus on school.”

To think her life could have been so much different. So much worse. Like that girl he saw at Gareth's house today. It just made him want to protect Beth. To make her life as easy as he was able.  

He'd put it out there knowing the answer he'd get. “I can cover your tuition.”

He wasn't exactly sure how. He could work more hours. There was always plenty to do at the shop. Pick up extra work on the side. He could always make more money.

“Nope. No way.” Not surprisingly, she cut him down abruptly and quickly.

“No reason to be pissed.” Because he could tell she was. Her mouth turned downward into a pout. An adorable one, a pout just the same. She fiddled with her hair like she did when she got flustered, pulling it up and away from her neck where the skin, he knew, had become hot.

“I'm not pissed. I just don't need you to rescue me. You already did once…”

Daryl held up a hand to stop her right there. “We discussed that ‘member? I didn't save you.”

“Just please don't offer. Makes me feel, I don't know, like I'm using you. I'm already living here, rent free.”

He pulled her back up into his lap, she only fought him off a little before giving in and straddling his thighs once again.

“You ain't using me for nothing,” he spoke strongly. Placing a finger under her chin, making her look up at him. “I  _ want _ you here. You understand?”

“Promise?” She asked quietly.

“Yep,” he said with certainty.

. . .

She began work and school the next week. Exhausted, she loved every minute of it. She'd come home full of stories about this or that customer. Or about something she learned at school.

She seemed to have endless amounts of energy. Working then going to school or going to school and working the afternoon shift. She always tried to be home in the evenings though, so they could be together. If she did have to work the evening shift, he'd go have dinner at the diner, just so they could spend a few minutes together on her break.

Daryl had to admit, now that Beth had all her clothes back, he was a bit disappointed. She began sleeping in her pajamas again as opposed to nothing at all. Sometimes she slept in one of his t-shirts. He didn’t mind that either. But these tight stretchy legging things and a sweatshirt was just annoying. It felt like he had to dig miles to get to her bare skin.

Not that it stopped him.

They had sex most nights. Beth's appetite for Daryl was almost as insatiable as his appetite for her. She'd laugh at his frustration to get her clothes off. Not coming to his aide, making him work for it in a comical way. 

Tonight wasn't any different.

His lips traveled from that sensitive spot behind her ear, down her neck, over her bare chest - once he'd gotten her oversized sweatshirt off and other clothes off.

She trailed her fingers along his shoulders, down his biceps, along his ribcage, sending a shiver down his body.

Grasping her wrists, he held them out to the sides, his head bending to pull in a nipple, sucking it hard into his mouth. Rolling it with his tongue. She sighed, and reacted accordingly. However tonight, Daryl sensed there was something lacking in her response to him. She didn't responde with her usual ghusto.

“What is it, something wrong?” He asked.

She loved the way his voice took on a roughened whisper at night like he was afraid he'd wake someone even though it was only the two of them.

“Nothing's wrong,” she answered a bit too cheerfully, her voice held a fakeness even Daryl heard. Her wrists still pinned, she lifted her head off the pillow to trace his Adam's apple with wet kisses.  

“Beth,” he reproved.

“Ain't nothing wrong. I'm just a little tired is all.”

He thought about her schedule that day. She'd worked the morning shift at the diner, went to class then went and helped her parents on the farm before coming home where they'd made dinner together. Of course she was tired. And he was feeling like an asshole for not taking her day into account.

“Jesus Beth, you don't havta’ have sex. Damn, what do you think I am? Some animal that can't go without.”

He'd released her wrists by then and had pulled her to him, her back to his front, wrapped his arm around her. Hoping she didn't feel the erection on her backside that he still sported.

“With me you don't haveta’ do a thing you don't want to,” he reassured.

“I just don't want ya to be mad,” she admitted. “You take care of me and all.”

Daryl took a breath, hoping to hold back his anger. “Girl, you take care of yourself and we both know it. You don't gotta earn your keep, Beth. What can I do to make you see that I want ya’ here? And if you don't want to have sex then you best not.”

In the darkness he felt her nod her head. “It's jus’ that's how we pretty much started out. It was just sex. I'm not proud of the way I acted,” she felt the need to admit to him.

From behind she felt him lift his head to look at her silhouetted face. “What ain't you proud of? You're the best person I know.”

“Oh please. Good girls don't just  _ do _ a guy she doesn't know in an alleyway.”

There was emotion in her voice. Raw. Truthful. It made Daryl ache in the weirdest way. In a way he didn't quite understand. He was beginning to see, though, even if he didn't understand Beth's pain, he still felt it.

“Just because we started out that way doesn't mean we have to always end up that way. All’s I want is to be near you. We don't have to have sex to be close.”

_ Really _ ? This was news to him. What the hell? Had he been watching Oprah, he comically admonished himself.

But it was true. He wanted all of her, not her body.

“I don't want you to think I'm that type of girl. Well, I guess I was. I was just going through a lot and looking for a way to numb what I felt.”

“I was there too,” he reminded her. “ I had sex in that alley way too. And all the other times. That make you feel differently about me?”

“No, not at all.”

“Okay then,” he said. The conversation settled, moving her hair to the side nuzzling the back of her neck. Not in a sexual way.  In a ‘he was a love sick puppy kind of way’ and he didn't mind it. Not one bit.

“I love you, Daryl,” she whispered. Afraid if she said it too loud, it might break some sort of magic spell that floated between them.

The moan that escaped him was on its own accord. He'd never grow tired of hearing those words coming from her.

Pushing back with her ass she suddenly felt very awake. Taking his hand that rested in her hip she guided it between her legs, rubbing light circles over her mound with his fingers.

“Beth,” Daryl whispered in her ear. “We don't gotta do nothin’,” though his body screamed otherwise.

“I know. I want to though.” His kindness. His understanding. What could she say?  It turned her on.

She left his hand between her legs, making those small circles, one finger delving in between her lips, causing an influx of air to shoot through her lungs. Reaching behind her, she rubbed his cock through the boxers he wore until it was fully hard. Pulling it out, she rubbed him from base to tip. Meanwhile his fingers worked magic on her clit. An awkward position, yes, but the need for each other outweighed that.

Lifting her outer leg and resting it on his, she slid his dick between her legs maneuvering him inside of her. Rolling over onto her belly, he was able to bury himself all the way inside. Moving his legs to her outer thighs, her legs between his, the friction was excruciating.

He started out slow, each thrust a little bit deeper. Beth arched her back, lifting her ass just enough to fit her hand under her body so she could continue what Daryl had started with the small circles over her clit.

The sensation of Daryl inside her, along with that of her fingers was almost too much. She wasn’t able to stop the small squeal escaping her throat with every thrust even if she wanted to. Pleasure rippled through each of them, and as Daryl picked up speed, he grasped the back of her hair, pulling her head back. Just hard enough to emit little stings of erotic pain radiating throughout her scalp.

“You feel so good,” he leaned down, whispering in her ear. Letting go of her hair, he grasped her chin. “You're my girl, aintcha?” He wanted,  _ needed, _ that reassurance. Afraid he'd wake up from a dream at that very moment to find himself in his bed alone. Beth having married Gareth after all.

“Say it. Tell me,” he groaned.

“Yes, I'm your girl,” she said breathlessly.  

“Don't know what I woulda’ done without you...if you woulda’ married that bastard,” he whispered in her ear.

“I love…” but her voice faded as her body gripped around his and froze before melting.

He slowed only for a second, a second was only what his body allowed before coming long and hard inside her.

. . .

Laying with Beth after sex, right before falling asleep was Daryl's favorite part of the day. He'd wait for her to fall asleep before falling asleep himself. There was something about their love making that loosened his tongue. Made it easier for him to say things he normally wouldn't say.

Out of the blue, for Beth anyhow since it's always on Daryl's mind, he said, “Marry me Beth. It's been a few weeks now since everything went down. Marry me.”

Touching his silhouetted face gently. The stubble on his face scratching her palm, she said “I will. I promise someday I will.”


	14. The Way It Will Be

**Some chapters come easier than others. This was one of the easier chapters. Thanks so much for the comments and enthusiasm and not growing tired of my Bethyl fluff!**

**A few things:**

**The Potatoes and Kielbasa is something I make often. Its yummy.**

**The song Beth sings is called The way It Will Be by Gillian Welch. Soooo good, you should definitely listen!**

**If I would have known Sally was going to have a bigger part I'd have made her a character from the show. Would it be weird if I changed it now???**

**Again, thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**

* * *

His worry about having a bad dream wasn’t to off the mark.

Daryl found out Beth is a pretty sound sleeper. He found this out because he was _not_ a sound sleeper and was plagued with nightmares most nights. They varied in subject from his childhood, to nonsensical things. The worst was when he’d dream that Beth had actually married Gareth and she was no longer in his life and she spent the rest of hers being Gareth’s personal punching bag. He’d wake up drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. Beth wouldn't even stir thankfully.

He’d lay awake after, sometimes until the alarm went off, watching her sleep. It sounded creepy, it may even be a little creepy, but it was the only way he’d find any peace after those dreams.  She was his world. He loved her. Told her he _loved_ her. To some it was just a something they said. To him it meant something. More than something.

Sure, it was corny. Pathetic even, some people would say. He, the old Daryl before Beth, would have said so. But he didn’t care what anyone else thought. To him now, those words, they meant everything.

. . .

Dragging ass, exhausted, Daryl drove home after a long day at work. One that lasted about two hours longer than a normal work day pre-Beth, He went in an hour early and came home an hour late. He did so on purpose, hoping if he broke the hours up Beth wouldn't notice. If she did notice he knew she'd be upset.

He was working extra for them. So they could have a better life; socking money away for a bigger house, or to add on to this one. Or, if she ever allowed, to help out with her tuition. That was halfway selfish though. If he helped pay for more classes, she'd graduate sooner and maybe she'd finally agree to marry him.  

He tried to hide working more from her because she'd look at it like he was working more for _her_ , not _them_. That it was her fault he was working himself to the bone. Which wasn't true at all.

Pulling down his drive he was happy, almost giddy if he’d ever admit to feeling that way, to see Beth's car parked in its usual spot. He never quite knew when she'd be home since her daily schedule varied. She had class three days a week, plus clinicals. Those were fairly regular but her work schedule was different every week. Not to mention she stopped at her parents farm to help out or just visit sometimes.  

As he walked through the door he heard the strum of guitar float through the air. He was almost certain it was live and not from Beth's phone. She always had music playing. If he wanted to locate her in or outside of the house, he just followed the music. Today though, it was her voice singing along to the guitar.  

It was a somber tune, the lyrics melodically melincloney.

I've never been so disabused  
_Never been so mad_   
_I've never been served anything_   
_That tasted so bad_   
_You might need a friend_   
_Any day now, any day_   
_Oh my brother, be careful_ _  
_ You are drifting away

In the living room Beth sat on the sofa cross-legged with an acoustic guitar in her lap. Strumming, singing along. She had told him she played a little. This was more than a little. This was major talent as far as Daryl was concerned.

Throw me a rope  
_On the rolling tide_   
_What did you want me to be?_   
_You said it's him or me_   
_The way you made it_   
_That's the way it will be_   
_The way you made it_ _  
_ That's the way it will be.

Having entered from the kitchen door, as was their normal since they parked at the back of the house, he watched from the doorway that led from the kitchen into the living room.

Her back was to him and as the last chords drifted away, she leaned forward and from the cigarette that was smoldering in the ashtray took a long drag before blowing the smoke into the air.

“Busted,” he said as he entered the room.

“Shit!” She yelled, jumping out of her skin.

Then her face reddened when Daryl plopped down into the recliner next to the couch. Whether she was busted for smoking since she’d quit or she was busted playing guitar when Daryl wasn't really aware she could, she wasn't sure.

“Oh, hey,” she said when he only stared at her, snuffing the cigarette out in the ashtray. “Sorry, I just had a craving,” she tried to explain.

He waved her off with a hand. “You're an adult. You wanna smoke then go ahead.” That wasn't entirely true. He didn't want her polluting her body with cigarettes. When she decided to quit, along with drinking and her occasional drugs use, he was more than happy about it. He hadn’t drank or done any drugs, not that he did much more than pot occasionally, since then either.

“I'm more interested in that,” he said jutting his jaw at the guitar.

She looked down at it like she hadn't noticed it was there. “Oh, I picked it up from Mom and Dad’s today. Haven't played it in forever.”

“Why’s that?” He asked, always curious about the ins and outs of why she did what she did.

She rolled her shoulders. “What's the point I suppose.”

“Point is you’re good at it from what I heard and you seem to enjoy it.”

“It bothered Gareth, my singing. So I stopped.” She really didn't speak of Gareth much after she got her things back from his place, so when she did Daryl knew it was something that weighed on her mind or in her heart.

“Screw Gareth.” Which was Daryl's usual response. “Play some more,” he told her, gesturing with his hand, leaning back in the chair ready to listen.

There was more to this, of course. Daryl knew it. He just couldn't say what. While Beth wasn't necessarily in a bad mood, she wasn't in a good mood either. Playing seemed to help so he listened to her play till her voice was hoarse and her heart was content.

And she did play. She sang everything she had wanted to sing in the last year but didn't. What was more interesting was that Daryl seemed to listen.

It was exactly what she needed. Her day hadn't been bad until her afternoon shift of work. She'd been at the diner for about an hour when she went to one of her booths, not really paying attention to who was sitting there. As a waitress you have plenty of regulars, you also see many unknown faces in a shift. The customer lowered the giant plastic menu and Beth's breath was stolen from her.

. . .

_“What? Not happy to see me?” Gareth asked, that sly smile of his radiating outward._

_He looked the same, somehow different. While she thought he was handsome before, she now saw him for who he was; a wolf in sheep's clothing._

_Beth then noticed the little blonde sitting across from him. Sally. Her split lip, curiosity of Gareth no doubt, barely noticeable, was healing nicely. She wouldn't meet her eyes, studying the menu that lay flat on the table, as if it held the key to the universe._

_Beth woodenly took the ordering pad from her apron pocket and held it, pen poised. She hated the quiver in her voice when she asked, “What can I getcha’?_

_“What can I getcha’,” he mimicked. “See Sally, that's hillbilly talk for ‘What can I get you’.”_

_Beth rose an eyebrow, asked “Well?”_

_“Let see,” Gareth perused the menu once more. “Is there anything here that won't clog my arteries? Wouldn't want to have a heart attack right here on the table,” he said, chuckling._

_“Yes, that'd be a shame,” Beth retorted sarcastically._

_Gareth didn't like that and snapped out a, “What was that?”_

_“Potato soup is the special today, along with Grilled Cheese and your choice of coleslaw or fries on the side,” she said the same spiel she did with everyone. A fake smile atop her face._

_“We’ll have the chicken salad. Balsamic Vinegar on the side.”_

_Beth wrote it down, and asked Sally, “You sure that's what you want? Because here, you get to choose your own food.”_

_Sally said nothing as Gareth snatched her menu as well as his own, handing it off to Beth, dismissing her._

_Beth replaced the menus at the hostess station and rounded the counter, placed the order._

_Eyeing Beth through the counter window that led into the kitchen, Tara asked, “Hey, you okay? You're ‘bout as pale as a ghost.”_

_She leaned against the counter, taking deep breaths, nodding her head. “Yeah, I'm fine,” she lied._

_She hoped to never have to see Gareth again. Since he didn't live in her town and she rarely went into his, there was a good chance she wouldn't. She had seen him when she went to get her clothes from him. But that was different. That was in her own terms. This was so unexpected. Not to mention he had his girlfriend with him, who she only felt pity for._

_“You sure? You need a break or some water? Something?” Tara asked, her full attention now on Beth._

_As far as Beth knew Tara was unaware of her personal life. Of Gareth or that she had been engaged or that she ran out on the wedding. Tara was a nice person, a fair boss, they just hadn't done a lot of chit-chatting._

_She could say yes to that break, could escape out the back and let one of the other waitresses take her table. That would show Gareth he won in intimidating her and that she could not allow._

_“I'm fine, thanks Tara,” Beth said, taking one last deep breath. ”I do need to run out to my car, though. I forgot my bag and need something out of it.” She let the implication hang in the air that it was maybe a certain time of the month and she needed to retrieve something from her car._

_“Oh yeah, totally fine,” Tara said, giving her a knowing nod, returning to the stove._

_Beth felt bad for lying for Tara, but she really had left her bag in the car and she did need something out of it._

_. . ._

_Delivering their meal, Beth kept her chin high and treated them as though she did any stranger that came in - like she didn't know them. She pretended not to notice Gareth checking his fork to see if it was clean. Or his eyes roving over her body. Or how he took Sally's hand across the table and held it, looking at her adoringly. Poor girl. Other than that the exchange was uneventful as was dropping off their bill and picking up their dishes. Gareth’s salad hardly touched. Sally seemed to enjoy hers though._

_She waited until she had to bring them the change from the bill. “Here's your change. I hope you enjoyed your meal,” she gave them that fake Beth smile she got so good at while she was with Gareth. “But before you go, I have something for you.”_

_“For me?” Gareth asked, a condescending twinkle in his eye. Oh, how he loved that._

_“Well actually it's probably for you,” Beth said, turning her attention to Sally._

_Reaching into her apron pocket she pulled out the engagement ring he had given her._

_After forgetting it the day she had gone to his house, being flustered and annoyed, she'd left it in her bag. Since then she'd been walking around with a two carat diamond ring bouncing around in the bottom of her purse._

_She had the gratification of watching Gareth’s eyes go from condescending to shocked as she presented him the ring. Before he took it though she held it out to Sally._

_“You'll probably be using this next.”_

_Shocked to do anything but take it, Sally held out her hand, palm up. Beth dropped the ring into it._

_Leaning a hand on the table, Beth bent a little. Looking into Sally's confused doe eyes. “Don't do what I did, okay?” She was honestly concerned for this young woman doomed to take her place._

_“What's that?” Sally asked in a high pitch southern bell twang._

_“Don't say yes,” she said in an earnest whisper. Doubting, almost knowing, she wouldn't listen._

_Then Beth stood to her full height, smiled and said “Y'all gave a great day now,” and sauntered away._

. . .

Seeing Gareth, having that interaction with him, left her feeling uneasy. Like that feeling you get after coming ‘this close’ to getting in a car wreck. She hated that it had any effect on her at all.

Angry with herself for letting it get to her. After work, she stopped at her parents house hoping to lift her spirits, if Maggie wasn't there. For some reason, she ended up going straight to her bedroom.

Her guitar leaned against the wall right where she left it. Where she kept it since acquiring it at age eleven.

Taking it home and playing again was like visiting an old friend. Playing it helped sooth her soul. She hadn’t expected Daryl to catch her, losing track of time. She hadn't even noticed it was already getting dark and past the normal time he usually got home.

He was surprised to say the least, but listened as she played her heart out.

“Beth, that’s…” Amazing? Why was that the only word he could think of to express her. She is amazing. She looked amazing. Her singing was amazing. He needed to buy a dictionary. “I mean, I had no idea you could play like that.”

She rolled a shoulder, stood and leaned the guitar in the corner. “I forgot how much I enjoyed it. So, what do you want for dinner?” She asked changing the subject. 

They hadn’t spent all that much time together, lived together less than that, yet he could read her like a book. Her straight, tense shoulders, the dark circles under her eyes. And that fake smile? Even though he didn’t see it very often these days, it was back tonight.

“I dunno’, something easy.” He grasped her by the shoulders before she had a chance to exit the room, asking, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she lied. “Just tired.”

“Why don’t you go get a shower, I’ll start dinner.”

The idea appealed to her immensely. She still wore her work uniform and had a feeling she smelled like fri’s.

“That sounds great.”

. . .

She decided to keep her encounter with Gareth to herself. Why upset Daryl if she didn’t have to?

It wasn’t a coincidence that Gareth came into the diner she worked at. The diner she asked him to go to many times but he always refused, snubbing his nose at the idea. And, yes, she had to admit it irritated the hell out of her, even after her relaxing shower.

But when she went into the kitchen to find Daryl standing at the stove, work shirt unbuttoned, a can of coke, instead of beer, on the counter next to him, she was overcome by him. Wondering how one man can be so much like Gareth, who had all the wealth and privilege in the free world and treat her so poorly. And another man can be like Daryl, who, as little as she knew, had an abusive, poor childhood, he and his brother pretty much on their own, and treat her so well.

She’d probably get a headache if she thought on it too hard, so instead she went to him and put her arms around him, hugging from behind.

“What’s for dinner?”

Daryl knew she was there before she made herself known. The slight shift in the room, the scent of her shampoo in the air. She stood at the entryway a few moments, deep in thought. He wondered what she was mulling over. Probably whatever happened today that was causing her melancholy mood she was trying to hide from him.  

“My Mama’s specialty. Fried potatoes and cut up sausage.”

“At least it ain’t fried bologna,” she retorted, speaking of the last meal he made that he claimed to be his ‘Mama’s specialty’.

Turning around to face her, wrapping his arms around her, he noticed she was only wearing one of his t-shirt’s. Her long legs bare, her face free of the stress she carried earlier.

“Hey, you’ll eat ‘n like it. At least that’s what my Mama always said.”

“Oh yeah?” She stepped up on her toes, grazing her lips over his.

“Yeah, if not you’ll have to go to bed without dinner.”

“Wow, your mom was tough.”

“Uh huh. I gotta admit goin’ to bed right now sounds pretty good,” he said into her neck, nuzzling her ear. Reaching down, he pulled the hem of the shirt she wore, tracing his fingers along her skin up to her hip bone. Hooking his thumb into the band of her underwear, he playfully pulled at the strap.

Replacing earlier thoughts, she now wondered how one touch, the touch of his hand along her leg, could make her go wet. Weakly wet. Dragging her fingernails down his pecks, down to the buckle of his belt. She went from fresh out of the shower, pondering one the world's greatest mysteries, to wanting him within a few seconds.

“Maybe we can eat later?” She asked.

Reaching behind him, he snapped the burner off, then his hands were back on her. All over her, all at once. Instead of making their way to the bedroom, though, he kissed her walking backwards to the table. It hit her lower back and she arched her back over it, lifting a leg up and around Daryl’s waist, whimpering as his tongue dove deep into her mouth. His hands grasped her hips, lifting her ass up onto the table.

Just as she unzipped his pants, there was a clattering of the door opening. They separated like opposite ends of a magnet and Beth quickly shoved her shirt down. It didn’t cover much of her legs to begin with.

A man stood in the doorway, about the same height and build as Daryl, just a little meatier. His face was scruffy like Daryl’s also. His hair was cropped close to his head, but she’d bet it was about the same shade as Daryl’s. His eyes were different though. Grey, like a cloudy fall day. Sad, telling her he'd had a rough life without needing to say a word.

“Well hell, if I’d known this is what we havin’ for dinner,” he ogled Beth from the top of her head down to her toes. “I woulda brought something fancier than this,” he said lifting a twelve pack of Bud in the air slightly. “Some Boones Farm or something,” he laughed at his joke.

Daryl ran a hand through his hair and mumbled “Shit,” under his breath.

After a second of silence dragged on, the man said, “Ain’t ya’ gonna’ introduce me?”

“Yeah, I guess I kinda’ haveta’ now.” He went to Beth, put an arm around her back. “Beth this is my brother, Merle.”

. . .

After their rather awkward introduction, Beth excused herself and slipped on a pair of leggings before returning to the kitchen.

Daryl was back at the stove, the potatoes frying again and Merle leaned against the counter next to him, legs kicked out and crossed at the ankles. They appeared to be in deep conversation that ended abruptly the moment she stepped back into the room.

Merle looked Beth up and down again, actually seeming disappointed she had put on pants.

When he spoke again, his voice was nothing like Daryl's. It was rougher. That of a heavy drinker and smoker.

“Hope ya’ don't mind if I stay for dinner. I ain't had a decent meal in a while. Been traveling around.”

Beth nodded and went to a cupboard a few down from Merle and retrieved three plates. “Course it's fine. Why you been traveling? Daryl hasn’t really said much.” Or anything at all, she thought. Giving Daryl a pointed look. He knew all there was to know about her family by now, she realized she didn’t know hardly anything at all about his. He never liked to talk about it and she never pushed. Apparently she should have.

“Oh you know, following the money trail,” he answered vaguely.

“Construction. He travels around building power plants.” Daryl cleared up for Beth. “Make it sound like you’re a drug dealer or something,” Daryl said humorlessly.  

“Well, not anymore anyway,” Merle barked out a laugh, elbowing Daryl in the arm. Then he continued to talk. To who, Beth wasn’t sure. She continued setting the table, listening. “That’s why I came back here this time. To see if our boy here wants to ditch his grease monkey job and come on the road with me. Make a hella’ lot more money.”

Beth froze. Three forks in her hand, mid air, waiting for Daryl to answer. Money was always a sore spot with him. Would he leave her to make more? In the end, he didn’t really answer, just said, “Hey, I happen to like being a grease monkey.”

“You still be gettin’ pretty dirty, just make a lot more cash doin’ it.”

Daryl didn’t respond. He turned the burner off and said, “Dinner’s done.” He brought it to the table setting it on the hot pad Beth had put in the middle and they all sat down to eat.

“Looks good to me. Remember when Mama used to make this?” Merle asked.

* * *

 

**I think this is where I'm leaving this one, for now. Thanks so much for reading and commenting along the way. :)**


End file.
